From the Ashes
by NegaDot
Summary: Darkness has taken hold over all Fiore. A new ruler has outlawed magic. The guilds have fragmented. How long until everything falls under the heel of the new emperor? -Rated M for dark themes, violence, language, and adult situations. Do not read if you are easily offended.
1. Chapter 1

p style="margin-bottom: 0in;"From the Ashes, Part 1/p  
>p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" p  
>p style="margin-bottom: 0in;"Darkness loomed across Fiore. The guilds had all been destroyed. The once dependent populace had turned their backs on all mages. The mage hunt began with the new ruler. The king had been overthrown and a new dictator-like emperor took his place. He seemingly appeared from nowhere with a large army and called for the eradication of all magic. The dark guilds were the first to go. Then, one by one, the other guilds fell, starting with the weakest. Only a few still persisted. Rumors of the major guilds echoed through the streets. The citizens had no choice but to turn over any known mages or face dire consequences. Fairy Tail detested being relegated to the shadows, but they were criminals now, part of the rebellion. A few members had already been taken prisoner or worse. The usual joyful noise of the old days was absent. Those who met together maintained only small groups or risked drawing attention to themselves. The fairies took it hard; It seemed like Edolas all over again.p  
>p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" p  
>p style="margin-bottom: 0in;"Lucy silently bandaged Natsu's bruised ribs. He only managed to escape with the help of her spirits. In the fight, he refused to back down, but things weren't going well, so Virgo grabbed him from below and made haste while Loke distracted the hunter troop. Natsu never really stepped away from a challenge and this one was personal. Exceeds held a fair bounty and Happy had finally been cornered. Natsu's breaths were still somewhat erratic, but he was finally calming down. Across from him, Lisanna held the battered feline securely bundled in a blanket. Lucy glanced toward them sullenly and returned to her task. When she finished and tied off the dressing, she inadvertently placed a hand over the wound. Without flinching, Natsu said, "Leave it. It's fine." Lucy sighed and looked around the glum cellar in which they had found refuge. If only the troops didn't have those strange weapons, the roles would be reversed. In the distance, Mirajane lit candles, one for each fallen comrade. The guild had been split into groups, concealing different numbers of members in several locations under the cover of night. Just what was Fiore coming to? Lucy looked over the grim faces of her comrades. She felt helpless. So many mages had faded from existence, others still were tormented in the dungeons of the new emperor. She knew many of her friends were currently safe, but a few guildmates were unaccounted for. The last raid had hit hard. She got lost in the memories until Natsu's voice jarred her back to reality. "Thanks", he begrudged. Lucy sent a soft smile, glad he was safe. Turning to Lisanna, she inquired, "How's he doing?". The girl gently stroked the exceed's face. Her 'son' had been brutally battered. When her gaze met Lucy's, her eyes were red and her face lined with worry. Forcing a grin, Lisanna replied, "Happy's tough. He'll pull through." Lucy's couldn't help but noticed the rising tension in Natsu's fist. He was getting angry again. How could the emperor's men be so cruel? He recalled running toward the group, fists blazing. Happy was on the ground, his wings broken. The hunters knew exceeds could fly and saw to it that they didn't lose their prize. Relief crossed the feline's face at the sight of his partner. He was bleeding badly and losing consciousness. The last thing he saw was a blast of fire raging across the ranks of his captors. Now, he slept in Lisanna's arms, bruised and wheezing. Lucy set her hand upon Natsu's arm and tried to give a reassuring smile. Things would be all right, wouldn't they?p  
>p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" p  
>p style="margin-bottom: 0in;""I wish Wendy were here", uttered Lisanna. "Yeah", said Natsu, forcing himself to relax. "Just be glad we found him in time", offered Lucy. Mira brought blankets for her comrades. This huddled hiding place was getting to all of them. She worried for Happy and also for Elfman. They had gotten separated during the last raid. She watched him shout to her to get away as he used his body to protect the unconscious Evergreen from the onslaught of magic nullifying rounds. The last thing she heard him say was, "Protect Lisanna!" She looked to her sister's face with concern. Though physically unharmed, her heart took a heavy blow with the latest events. Around the gloomy room, only Macao and Romeo slept in the far corner. Draping a blanket across her little sister's shoulders, she said, "Get some rest." This was their chance at a few hours peace. Once the suns rises, the hunt would begin again.p  
>p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" p  
>p style="margin-bottom: 0in;"-p  
>p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" p  
>p style="margin-bottom: 0in;"A few weeks ago...p  
>p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" p  
>p style="margin-bottom: 0in;"Everyone celebrated the end of the Magic Games. The dragons had been defeated and Eclipse had failed. The participating wizards all returned to their respective guilds amid the cheers of their fans. So few were truly aware of the danger that had passed, but smiling faces lined the streets as citizens welcomed their heroes. It seemed to be an all time high for Fairy Tail. They'd reclaimed their place and restored their pride. Jobs were pouring in and everyone wished the glee would last. However, it was soon to be cut short. A strange notice had been received. It said, "Magic Illegal. Terminate Guild Now or Face The Consequences." Everyone laughed; No one took it it seriously. It seemed like some sort of odd prank that wasn't really funny.p  
>p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" p  
>p style="margin-bottom: 0in;"The next day, the guild door busted inward. Several men in unfamiliar uniforms stood with weapons poised. "Desist your evil ways", said the leader. A lacrima rolled into the center of the room. An image opened for all to see. A smug man stared down his nose at the mages. "Fairy Tail, always troublesome. I hate these devices, but it seems you ignored your warning letter", sneered the man. "What kind of joke is this?!", demanded Natsu. Everyone watched carefully. Just what was happening? The man in the video straightened his posture. "I am your new sovereign. The king has fallen. I claim Fiore and all of its people, riches, and resources. My first order of business is destroying these so called guilds. Magic *will* be eradicated", he stated. "Is that right?", said Natsu, cocky as ever. Not about to let him have all of the fun, Gray stepped up. "Do you really know who you're messing with?", he taunted. The man in the image sighed. "I knew it would come to this. Proceed with your orders", was all he said. The image blinked out. One of the uniformed soldiers stomped the lacrima into pieces. "In the name of our Lord, you are all under arrest", stated the man. A fierce battle ensued, resulting in the destruction of the guild building and much or the surrounding area. Makarov defended his children to the last.p  
>p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" p  
>p style="margin-bottom: 0in;"-p  
>p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" p  
>p style="margin-bottom: 0in;"Presently, no one really knew his fate. Whispers that he was taken prisoner were all that remained. Many guild members were injured. Those out on jobs came back to decay and horror. This new law swept the land. No one was safe. Every city had armed 'hunters'. Those citizens that harbored mages were made extreme examples of. The guilds all fought back at first, but that seemed like so long ago now. Crime followed the fall of the guilds, but was easily dealt with. Still, shadow organizations made good money at the expense of their former heroes. Any registered wizard had a listed bounty. The most prized were the guild masters and dragon slayers. Any magical creatures caught a fair price, too. This new regime crept in seemingly over night. Investigations by the magic counsel into the king's disappearance ended with a quiet surrender. Even the ten saints stood no chance in the face of this menace. Strangely, every guild reported a different face on the lacrima's projection and no one seemed to know the emperor's name. Even the soldiers only ever referred to him as 'lord' or 'master'. His past was a mystery. Despite the danger, the guilds kept in touch, trying to build a counteroffensive. So far, only prisoners, corpses, and mass injuries came of their attempts. So much blood had been shed and so many tears had fallen. These new weapons were deadly. Some nullified magic, others simply attached and electrocuted the victim into submission. The emperor claimed a loathing of magic, yet a few mages were in his command. They were the elite operations. They, too, seemed to come from nowhere and each specialized in countering different types of magic. Even the old antimage units never held a candle in comparison.p  
>p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" p  
>p style="margin-bottom: 0in;"Now, everyone was left to their own devices. Natsu, Happy, and Lucy had ended up with Mira and Lisanna. Macao was injured, but gave his all to save his son. Romeo had nearly been captured. Elsewhere, Gray, Juvia, Gajeel, Lily, and Levy pondered the fate of their comrades. Laxus and the Raijinshuu were the target of the last attack. That was where the Strauss family split. With luck, they ran into Natsu's group. No one had news of Erza or Wendy. Other guildmates were counted among the casualties. Max and Droy had been arrested some time ago and Jet and Warren were simply missing. They were assumed safe, given their abilities, but no one really knew for sure.p  
>p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" p  
>p style="margin-bottom: 0in;"-p  
>p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" p  
>p style="margin-bottom: 0in;"That night, Natsu stood watch, staring into the darkness. A shimmer in the distance caught his eye. Another and another. Straining his eyes, he made out the form of his comrades signaling with an ice mirror. With a slight grin, he responded. Morse code with fire upon the tip of his finger. Anyone else would simply figure it a flickering candle. They had to be careful. It seemed that group was still safe for now. Without warning, a building exploded a few blocks away. Screams echoed into the night. Someone had been caught practicing magic. Natsu grit his teeth as he glared from the shadows. Even people unaffiliated with the guilds were targeted. It could have been a child, trying to learn, or even something as simple as someone using a magic device like a lacrima. They was no mercy, no tolerance, and no warnings. People simply vanished without a trace now. Since the guilds could not protect them, despair ravaged the citizens. Some took to working for the hunters, gathering information on mages in exchange for their family's safety. With a heavy sigh, Natsu headed inside. If he got spotted here, the innocent lives nearby would be in danger. Mira was watching through a tiny window as yet another riot started in the street. Natsu punched the wall, frustrated. He held back, knowing that he couldn't risk Happy's life again by destroying the building. Lucy observed her partner carefully. She knew how he felt. They all shared the feeling of helplessness. Briefly catching his eye, she watched him pass her in silence. Mira covered the glass once more and stroked the hair of her sleeping sister with worry.p  
>p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" p  
>p style="margin-bottom: 0in;"-p  
>p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" p  
>p style="margin-bottom: 0in;"A short distance away, Juvia watched wide-eyed at the unfolding horror. Gray's firm hand on her shoulder was the only thing keeping her together. Another raid, another child left wondering what their parents did wrong. Gajeel and Levy stalked the shadows below, ushering survivors to safety. Despite their illegal status, Fairy Tail would not stand by idly. Gray's eyes grew cold, remembering how many children were left alone when Deliora struck all those years ago. When the sirens faded and the ashes smoldered where a home had once been, a scared little girl clinged to Levy's arms in tears. She was safe, but what about her mom and dad? Juvia was on watch with Lily above them. Another refugee to shuttle. They were running out of places to put them. The story was the same all across Fiore, especially for any city that once housed a guild. Levy held the small girl, her expression sympathetic. Gajeel assured the child everything was going to be all right. She nodded, grateful to be safe, but still so afraid as they returned to their hideout. Eventually, she cried herself to sleep. "It's our turn. We'll take her tomorrow", said Gray. Glances were exchanged and Levy shook her head. "She doesn't know you. She'll be more comfortable with us", she replied. With a sigh, Gray agreed. He and Juvia would smuggle the next orphan out of the city. For now, he just hoped the rest of the night would remain quiet.p  
>p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" p  
>p style="margin-bottom: 0in;"-p  
>p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" p  
>p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" p  
>p style="margin-bottom: 0in;"To be continued...p 


	2. Chapter 2

From the Ashes, Part 2

Gajeel silently lead the trip through the sewers. The little girl they had rescued clinged to Levy, unsure of her future. The dragon slayer glanced back at the child, but said nothing. Eventually, the group hit a junction. Lily was waiting ahead with an elderly man. The old man leaned down with open arms and a tender smile. Slowly, the girl went to him. He promised her everything would be all right. Levy watched them depart with sullen eyes. "She'll be fine", assured Gajeel. She nodded quietly. "How many more?", asked Lily. "Hard to say", replied his partner. This task was necessary, however unpleasant. Untended children left behind often got taken in by the wrong people for the wrong reasons. As the trio made their way back, Gajeel was well aware of Levy's fragile state. Seeing so many orphans weighed heavily on her. What had their world come to? The trouble was, he had no idea what to say. Trying to ease the tension, Lily offered, "At least the children will safe where they're going. Sending them out there was genius." Gajeel smirked. It had only made sense at the time. Where would the kids be safest during the hunt? Simple. They had to be taken somewhere that had no magic. True, Blythe now had his hands full, but he loved every minute of it. The hard part would be getting all the children back from him when it was all over.

Late that night, the 'runners' were at work. A few trusted friends outside the guild had the task of communicating between the scattered groups. Levy had gone up to the roof for fresh air. Concerned, Juvia followed. They had to stick together now more than ever. Once their runner was gone, it starting pouring outside. The rain was a good thing. It put out any remaining embers from the raids and washed the blood from the streets. The girls came in soaked through. It didn't bother Juvia, but Levy's small frame was shuddering with the cold. Sitting by the fire, she stared at the embers, smoldering into nothing. In the background, Juvia could be heard asking if Gray wanted to help her out of her wet clothes and an unamused reply. A small grin crossed Levy's lips. At least some things never changed. A blanket suddenly covered her eyes. Lowering it, she found Gajeel standing beside her, giving her a stern look. "Don't let yourself get sick, shrimp." With a coy nod, she wrapped herself tightly. He sat next to her in silence, trying to tune out the antics of their guildmates. Lily had gone out some time ago. He often ran the necessary errands, easily blending into the shadows, and if the guards came for him, they were in for a surprise.

Elsewhere, Natsu had finally passed out. Happy slept bundled beside him, showing more bandages than fur. Lisanna watched out their tiny window for signs of her sister. Mira had gone to find Elfman hours ago. She had no trouble changing her appearance, after all, so a guard uniform was child's play. Macao, too, was gone, having decided to take Romeo out of the city, despite his son's refusal to cooperate. Lucy sat against the wall near the fire, trying to stay awake. She was worried for her friends, but she hadn't slept in at least two days. The same could said for Natsu and she was glad he was finally resting. She had no idea what the next day would bring. Loke stood guard nearby, above the sight line of the hunter troops. He had told Lucy to sleep as he didn't need her magic to be there, but Lucy was stubborn as ever. She insisted on watching over her friends.

Somewhere across town, Freed leaned heavily against some rubble, bleeding badly. He was able to place his runes at the last moment, expelling the hunters before they could do any more damage. As the barrier went up, several anti-magic bullets had pierced his side. He cursed the weapons these men carried. No one knew where they came from or who made them, but one thing was clear. If you got hit, you went down. These rounds had some sort of sealing spell to them, leaving their victim weak and virtually helpless. They were in too deep to dig out himself, so he watched and waited. Someone would come. They had to. Bickslow was gone. Ever was gone. Laxus was in even worse shape than Freed, out cold nearby in pool of his own blood. Freed tensed, hearing approaching footsteps. He'd written the runes so that only a guild mate could enter. If he'd allowed for any mage, the special forces, mages that preyed on their own kind, would still get in. After a few hours of trying fruitlessly to disable the barrier, the troops had left, confident the fallen would bleed to death anyway. He watched, nearly holding his breath. Finally, he relaxed as Mira ran to his side. She looked him over and quickly assessed the damage. "You'll be all right", she assured. Freed gave a wry grin and struggled to point behind her. All he could wheeze was, "Lax-..." The scene was horrifying. The building that once stood was nothing more than piles of stone scattered over broken bodies. This is where the raid separated her family. The innocent people that tried to help them now lied buried and battered beneath the wreckage. One of the elite had come here, a mage, just like them. He was cold and calculating. He knew they would protect the villagers and so he took them out first, without mercy or hesitation.

Mira reached a shaking hand toward Laxus. His pulse was very weak, but he was alive. She worked quickly, dressing his wounds as best as she could to stop the bleeding before moving back to Freed. She gave him gathered rain water to drink, the barrier rejecting even the weather. After he'd gathered a small amount of strength, he told her what happened. The troops had taken Bickslow, Ever, and Elfman. Laxus had been riddled with projectiles of both sealing and explosive types. Mira hoped they were still alive, but tended those who remained. "Can you walk?", she asked. Freed tried to get up, but hit the ground hard, holding the blood soaked bandages on his side. He gave a small dark chuckle. "It's no use", he wheezed, watching the red liquid flow over his fingers. "Don't say that", said Mira sternly. He gave a kind grin, trying to lessen the rising worry within her. "Get Laxus to safety. Then come back for me." She shook her head. "I won't leave you behind." A bloodied glove reached for her hand. Grasping it loosely, he said, "It's my duty to protect Laxus. When they come back, they'll be looking for him." It was true. They had only left him to begin with because he was so incredibly wounded, they figured they would just come back to claim the lacrima from his body. Feeling her tense, Freed said, "Don't...Don't even think of doing a take over to transport us both. You'll be on their radar as soon you do." Mira bit lip, annoyed, and thought. Freed was right, she had to move them one a time, and she hated that fact. With no choice left, she had to take the most critical first, Laxus. Freed watched her take his idol away with a serene smile. Once they were out of sight, the barrier fell. Freed leaned back against the rubble and stared at the sky, letting the rain cleanse his face. It was a miracle that his magic had lasted that long. The rain was beginning to let up. The hunters would be back out in droves soon. He simply closed his eyes and waited for them.

In the capital city, everything had been highly militarized. Soldiers walked the streets, enforcing a strict curfew. Citizens feared for their lives. So many had been taken away never to be heard from again. Even a child had been shot for tightly holding onto a small banner from the magic games, hoping his heroes would come. Everything was strict. They was no lenience of any kind. Even the people here did not know their new leader's face. Their princess was now locked deep in the dungeons and their king was dead. At the castle, heavy doors swung open to the throne room. A new prisoner of interest had been brought in. The battered body slid across the floor, tightly bound in anti-magic chains. "A gift, my lord", said a soldier as he bowed. A figure only visible against the clashing lightning in one of the windows said, "That will be all." The man left. Someone tall, muscular, and armored strode to the fallen dragon slayer. He grabbed the man by his hair, smirked, and dropped his head back to the hard ground. "A treat indeed, my lady. This one's a dragon slayer and the head of his guild." The figure amid the storm finally turned and walked to the throne. She was pale, with pink eyes, and orange hair that seemed to glow in the dim light. Crossing her legs, she sat back and relaxed coolly. "Eucliff, is it?", she smirked. "What shall we do with him, your highness?", asked the man, bowing. "Put him with the other slayers for now. I don't feel like playing with this one. He's already broken", she stated. The man easily lifted the unconscious mage over one shoulder with a nod. "Oh, and Gobi", she called. He paused and listened. "Keep him on a short leash." "Yes, my lady", he replied. With that they were gone. "Cleanup!", yelled the guard at the door. A maid bowing so low she could barely walk scuttled in and began cleaning the blood from the marble. An older man appeared beside the throne. "Tea, empress?", he inquired, politely offering a tray. Taking the cup, she said, "That will be all. Leave me." Both servants fled as quickly as they had come. The new empress sat atop her throne, swirling the tea leaves with a finger nail and a dark smile. Things were coming together nicely.

When morning broke, Loke sat pensively, his elbows upon his knees. He let his friends rest, knowing how much they needed it. Lisanna and Lucy had dozed off, leaning against one another, watching over Natsu and Happy. Mira had yet to return and Loke had a bad feeling. He was nervously awaiting news from his friends as well as the other guilds. Internal reports said that Lamia Scale was 'no longer a threat', though many of their higher classed mages were unaccounted for. He had to trust in everyone's abilities. There was nothing more he could do to help. At least the other spirits could help him keep tabs on some of their allies. Yukino was safe as far as he was aware. He smiled to himself. Of course, she was. She was with Sting, after all. Natsu stirred briefly. "Loke?", he yawned hazily. The spirit grinned toward his friend with a motion to stay quiet. Natsu glanced over at his sleeping friends, nodded, and went back to snoring. Only the night would bring news and they needed all the rest they could get.

Not too far away, Levy dozed comfortably in Gajeel's arms against the wall by the dying fire. They had yet to discuss everything that happened in the desert, but now was not the time. Gray slept sitting upright on the sofa, Juvia stretched out, her head resting in his lap. Lily had fallen asleep near the door, listening for signs of any intruders. Even further away, Mira wiped the sweat from her brow. She had worked all night to save Laxus. He finally seemed stable, his chest rhythmically rising and falling. She'd managed to find an abandoned hotel and holed up there for the night. She washed the blood from her arms and hands as she thought about everyone else. Her stomach turned. When she'd gone back for Freed, he wasn't there. Only a faint trail of blood washing out with the rain remained. She fell into her chair with a thump, exhausted physically and mentally. She glanced sullenly at the tray of dislodged bullets. Begrudgingly closing her eyes, she prayed for her brother and comrades.

To be continued...


	3. Chapter 3

From the Ashes, Part 3

When afternoon rolled around, Mira decided to take her chances in town. She disguised herself as a harmless old woman with her magic and did her best to stay under the radar. She had no choice. Laxus was in bad shape. She wouldn't let him die. She needed supplies. The guards paid her no heed. The hunters didn't seem interested, either. Only one of the elite glanced her way. Calmly avoiding eye contact, she disappeared into the next crowd. She new that traitor...Kurohebi. It was no shock that he'd fallen in with this monstrous group. Trying to push it from her mind, she went to her tasks and returned to Laxus with extreme caution. No one had any interest in following a granny amid the crowds of shifty suspects. She tried to rest, but her mind wouldn't ease off of her brother and comrades. Were they really all right? No one had ever come back from the capital to tell about it, but she hoped for the best. Waiting for night to fall, she tried to think of the best way to frame the news for her sister. It wouldn't be easy.

Back at the capital, Gobi checked over his prisoners. Being warden was one of his many responsibilities. He strode to the area they kept the dragon and god slayers. Inspecting his previous work, he was satisfied that his newest addition was well secured. Sting had been strapped thoroughly in his restraints. Not being able to see, he was still aware of Gobi's presence. "What is this place?", he called. A slayer across the room watched helplessly as their warden landed a firm blow to Sting's abdomen. "You will speak only when spoken to. I only left you ungagged so you wouldn't choke on your own blood, but that mistake can be easily mended", he said sternly. "The empress wants you kept alive for now. You slayers have a special role ahead of you", he continued. Blood ran from the dragon slayer's lips as he shuddered from the pain. His previous injuries were just barely holding together. Gasping, he coughed a few chunks of red before smirking. "Smirk if you wish", said Gobi, "It won't last." Sting's expression shifted as he caught wind of another scent. "Don't you have other prisoners to see to?", inquired a cold female voice. "Sahara, I was wondering when you'd make it to this one", replied Gobi. "Silence, brother. When I'm working, you are to address me by my title." "As you wish, grand vizier", he said calmly. He paused only briefly when leaving to add, "Our lady wants this one kept on a short leash." Sahara watched her brother go before stepping close to her new captive. Wiping a bit of fresh blood from his lip, she tested its texture between her fingers. Uninterested in the result, she looked to her chart. "Eucliff, do you know why you're here?" He gave no response. Calmly, she said, "Very well. We can do things your way." Down the hall, Gobi ignored the screams now pouring from the chamber. His sister so loved her work.

Somewhere outside the city of Magnolia, Erza watched and waited for sunset. She stood outside a small shack alone. A noise from inside pulled her steely gaze from the horizon. Opening the door, she sighed, "I told you to stay in bed." Her patient looked up with an expression between sheepish and determined. Crouching down, she lended her body as support. Helping Jellal back to bed was the easy part. Getting to him stay there was another story. He sat at the edge, staring at his shattered leg. The cast wouldn't survive much more movement. It was, after all, only improvised. He winced as Erza tightened the cloth scraps that held the brace in place. Without looking up, she said, "I wouldn't have to do this if you'd just stay still." "I know", he sighed. At least the bleeding elsewhere had stopped. "How's your arm?", he asked. She glanced at the red seeping through the bandages. "Fine." A few minutes of silence floated through the room. Eventually, Jellal said, "You can go back without me. Your friends are waiting." He didn't have to look over to know the look he was getting. After a deep breath, Erza replied, "It's only thanks to you that we saved as many people as we did." The door swung open once more. Looking over the grim faces, Meredy set down her bag of looted vegetables. "Who died?", she teased. She quickly realized her poor choice of words and went about putting things away and shuffling things that were already in place, trying to look busy. "Get some sleep", said Erza, rising from her place beside Jellal. He watched her shadow pass by on the wooden floor. When the door closed behind her, Meredy stared at him. "What'd you do this time?" He glared at her response before giving in and stretching back out.

Outside, the sky faded from blue to purple and orange. Meredy stepped beside Erza and waited. After several minutes of nothing passed, she stretched and said, "Take care of him while I'm gone." Erza darted her eyes and inquired, "Where are you going?". "I'll go check on your friends", she said, watching the horizon. "It's not like he listens to me, anyway." Erza grinned faintly. She was the only one who get him to stay still, at least for a little while. "Are you sure you'll be all right?", offered Erza. "If it'll make you feel better, I can link us", replied Meredy with a smile. After some assurances, Meredy set out in the settling twilight. Erza glanced at the mark on her wrist with a soft smile and hoped for the best.

In the city, Lisanna solemnly stared out the tiny window, watching the boots of the guard go by. She knew Mira would be all right, but still, that little voice in the back her head wouldn't stop bothering her. She turned at a touch to her shoulder to find Lucy offering some hot tea. With a nod and acknowledging smile, she took it and went back to her reverie. Nearby, Natsu watched over his best friend. Sitting beside him, Lucy said, "He's breathing a little easier tonight." Natsu gave no response, just stared intently at the feline's broken body. Not sure what else she could do, she tried to take his hand, but he shifted away from her. With a sigh, she headed up to the roof. At least Loke would talk to her.

A few blocks over, Gray re-read the note in his hand. It didn't make any sense. "2NITE - THE ALLIE BEEHIND THE BAKERIE" Not only was it horribly written and misspelled, but there was no other information. "Juvia has a bad feeling about this. Don't go", she pleaded. Not looking up to her, he said, "Relax. I won't." With a sigh of relief, Juvia watched him toss the note into the fire, staring at the flames in thought. Outside, Gajeel stood in the shadows, waiting for the night to fully set in. Levy sat nearby, watching him in silence. A noise nearby caught her attention. Lily strode forward. "You shouldn't fly in the light", she chided. Lily nodded and handed her a slip of paper. She read it quickly. Gajeel turned and waited for a response. "There's a rumor of where one of the elite will be staying tomorrow", she said. Taking the note, Gajeel read it for himself. "Do you think it's true?", he inquired. She shook her head. "I don't know." Lily offered, "I'll check into it tonight." It had been decided.

Two hours later, Gray and Juvia headed out. It was their turn to gather orphans and survivors. Levy kept watch while Gajeel waited for Lily's return inside. Several streets away, Gray pushed Juvia to the wall behind him as he watched around a corner, completely oblivious where he had grabbed her. Blushing and afraid to speak, Juvia simply tried to contain herself. They were near the bakery. That fact just hit her. "Gray-sama", she whispered. "Shh. They're close", he hushed. Sure enough, a troop of hunters was approaching. Shrinking into the shadows wouldn't be enough. Juvia held onto Gray, turning them both to water, and slid into a near sewer grate. Re-solidifying underground was safer. Gray was so busy watching the people above, he didn't notice Juvia still hanging on tightly.

Elsewhere, Lisanna took a pained breath. Their runner had come. She'd told them where Mira was and what she had found out. "Elf-niichan", she uttered with worry. Natsu put a firm hand on her shoulder, trying to strengthen her resolve. In her mind, Lucy saw flashes of the past. Shaking the image of Lisanna kissing the crystallized Natsu form her thoughts, she said, "What should we do?" "You can't stay here much longer", said Loke. He was right. They needed to find a new location soon or risk being found. "Do you want to go to Mira?", inquired Natsu, looking to Lisanna. She resolutely nodded her head. Natsu glanced back to the sleeping exceed. "We have to move", assured Lucy. "I know", he replied solemnly. Approaching his fallen friend, he wrapped Happy's frail form snugly in his scarf. "Let's go." Everyone agreed, the runner would lead them back to Mira and Laxus. Gathering what few supplies they had, it was time to go. Cautiously heading into the gloom of night, they took their chances.

Several cities away, Wendy sat with her knees to her chest, resting her head on her arms. Charle placed a careful paw on her leg. Sniffling, the dragon slayer said, "I couldn't save them." Charle closed her eyes and cursed her gift of foresight. They had come here because of one of her visions. Sadly, though, their presence made no difference. The troops had come and decimated the town. The exceed twitched her ears at a sound. Wendy stopped sobbing and looked for its source. It was an infant, crying all alone and likely terrified. Wiping her face, she got up with new direction. There was still a life she could save here.

Mira stood at the ready when she heard someone coming. Relieved to see her friends, she greeted them kindly. Leading them inside, it was a dark scene. Bloodied bandages piled over a trash can sat beside Laxus's bed. He looked and sounded horrid. Lucy covered her mouth in shock as she looked over his battered form. Who was capable of this? Natsu placed Happy near the radiator before turning his attentions. "What happened?", he asked grimly. With a sigh, Mira related the tale from the previous night. Natsu tensed his fists. "Now they've got all of them, too?" "Yes", replied Mira sullenly. "Where are they taking everyone?", asked Lisanna, still trying to take it all in. "The capital. Probably the castle dungeons", replied her sister. Placing an arm around her sister, she added, "I'm sure Elfman's all right." Lucy had brought a small journal and was noting everything they had learned. Maybe some insight could be gathered from the pieces. "Have we heard from Erza yet?", inquired Natsu. Mira shook her head. "She'll be fine. It is Erza we're talking about." Lucy nodded. "She was on a solo job when everything hit. She's probably making her way back to us." Mira offered a kind smile and added, "Likely cutting down the enemy as she goes." That thought eased everyone's minds, if only a little. A deep cough jarred the room. Laxus tried to sit up, but Mira swiftly pressed him back down. "Don't move. You'll reopen all of your wounds", she scolded. "Mira?", he wheezed hazily. She wiped the sweat from his brow and assured, "You'll be all right in a few days. Now get some rest." He barely noticed the blurred form of the others before passing out once more. Lucy looked on with concern. "Was he really that bad?", she thought aloud. She quickly followed Mira's line of sight to the tray of projectiles that had been removed. She shuddered at their blood covered shape. "I'm sorry", she said. Mira tucked Laxus back in and replied, "It's all right." Everyone tried to settle in. The injured seemed so far gone, but they couldn't give up hope. Hope was the one thing they had left.

To be continued...


	4. Chapter 4

From the Ashes, Part 4

Gray made his way toward the bakery, following the sewer to his destination. Juvia followed close behind, silently protesting. She knew he wouldn't listen. When close enough, they peered through the grate. Someone was waiting behind the building, nervously looking about. It was Nobarly from Quatro Cerberus. Now the note's spelling made sense. Juvia seeped up through the grate, taking on only a semi-solid form. Nobarly jumped back in surprise, but kept quiet. "I wasn't sure who was coming", he said lamely. After another glance around, he handed her a sealed envelope. With an acknowledging nod, he took off. Gray made his way up while Juvia returned to normal. Taking the envelope, he stopped dead at a sound nearby. Gun shots and scream. Their messenger had been taken out. He grit his teeth, annoyed that the fool had let himself be spotted. Grasping Juvia's hand, he led them down the alley, away from the hunters. Not far away, an elite hunter sneered down from the rooftops. He had watched their every move. He still wore the mark of his disbanded guild, Phantom Lord, though it strangely glowed with snaking orange lines. Apparently, he'd never moved on before the new war on magic. He bode his time, letting the fairies run like trapped rats. They'd made it to the canal. Gray wore a distant stare. Handing Juvia back the letter, he said, "Get this back to the others." Immediately, she adamantly refused to leave him behind. "Something's not right. Stop arguing and go!", he seethed. "Juvia won't leave you", she retorted. Their debate stopped as a thud hit the pavement nearby. The man had jumped down and now strode casually toward them.

"If it isn't a couple of fairies", he teased. Gray didn't recognize the man, but he knew the mark. Instinctively stepping in front of Juvia, he tried to give her one more gentle shove. "Who should I play with first?", taunted the man with a sickly smile. Over his shoulder, Gray whispered, "I'm sorry". Before anyone knew it, he'd frozen Juvia and knocked her into the canal below. She and the envelope would be safe enough. "That's pretty cold, man", said the hunter, thinking his line slick. Gray stared him down. This guy couldn't possibly be much trouble. Catching a glimpse of the pulsing orange lines, but trying not to focus on them, Gray asked, "What do you want?". The man laughed and took an odd stance. "The uppers want a fairy to rip the wings off of. Don't know why, but it gives me a chance to have some fun." The man mocked the determined face before him. "Don't be so uptight. Look, I'll share my toys." He produced several throwing needles from his cloak. Each dripped with some strange toxin. An ice shield deflected them easily. "A shield? Come on, take it like a man!", shrieked the hunter, unleashing a barrage of needles. Gray smirked at the sight of several of them landing in the skin of the man who had thrown them. "Think this is funny, do you?", sneered the man. His skin wrippled as the toxin absorbed into his body. Taking a deep breath and releasing a sigh of relief, he said, "That's good stuff", as the needles dropped from his body. "Dammit, a poison mage", thought Gray. "You wanna play some more?", teased the man. Blows were exchanged as their fight carried on. Eventually, lower ranked hunters had shown up, but were dispatched by the flying ice and poison. The elite had no hesitation in harming or using his own men. They made a nice distraction. The last man fell, covered in ice. Gray panted. This had gone on way too long. He'd been hit several times, quickly ripping the needles out each time. However, little by little, the toxins were getting to him. He heard his opponent stepping up behind him. It was too late, he couldn't move. A quick injection to the neck and the last thing he heard was, "Nighty night."

Across town, Mira did her best to treat Laxus's wounds, praying infection would not arise. Happy, too, wasn't really getting any better. She had sent Natsu and Lucy out to gather supplies, trying to give her friends something else to think about. They walked alongside the canal, hoping to spot some fish. They weren't expecting to see a frozen guild mate floating by. They fished her up and Natsu got to work thawing her. When the ice cracked, Juvia gasped for air, clutching the precious envelope to her chest. Realizing what had happened, tears formed. "Gray-sama", she whispered. Natsu kept an eye out for guards. Using magic in a public place was dangerous. Lucy tended to her friend. "What about Gray? Are you okay?", she asked. Juvia peered down the canal with worry. Trying to take the news gracefully, Lucy helped Juvia to her feet. "Come on", she said. The trio made their way into an abandoned home. Lucy wrapped another blanket around Juvia's shivering shoulders. "What happened?" Juvia slowly handed her the envelope. Natsu sat nearby, silently observing. He didn't want to make the poor girl feel any worse than she already did. He had already worked out what transpired. Lucy read the letter within. "It's from Cana", she stated. A card fell to the floor as the paper unfolded. The letter simply said, "Call me." Lucy grasped the card and stared hard. The image upon it shifted and sure enough, Cana could be heard on the other end. She called out, flinching her eyes at the light as the other card was exposed to the room and out of Cana's pocket. "Lucy! You look like crap!", exclaimed Cana, her cheeks red with booze. Letting the comment go, she replied, "Cana, where are you?". Cana turned her head and shouted, "Go away, dammit! I'm talking!". Turning back toward the card, she said, "With the wild boys. Where are you?". "Magnolia", replied Lucy. "Are you all right? Is Natsu still with you?", inquired Cana. Lucy nodded. "At least you're safe, then. I guess everyone's still pretty spread out, huh?" After a long pause, Cana asked, "Have you heard anything about my dad?". "Not yet...", trailed Lucy. "What is it?" Lucy paused. "We think they got Gray." "What?! You're kidding me!", shouted Cana. Nearby, Juvia started bawling. Realizing what happened, Cana changed the subject. "They got Goldmine a week ago. The boys put Bacchus in charge, but..well, that's where I come in." "WILD!", echoed her background. "I better go shut these idiots up before they draw in any more attention", she sighed, annoyed. "Stay safe", said Lucy. "You, too", replied Cana. The card returned to normal. Lucy tucked the card away safely in her pocket. "We should get back to the others", she said softly. Juvia wiped her face and tried to pull herself together. Gray was strong. He'd be fine, right?

A few days later, at the capital, the thick doors to the throne room once more thrust open. Gray stumbled forward, his hands bound, and glared ahead. The throne sat in shadow, but a figure could be made out. A woman strode into the light. "Bow, you dog!", snapped Sahara, striking Gray with her rod of office. He fell to his knees, but exuded hate towards his captors. He would curse them all if they hadn't gagged him. The woman ahead stepped close. She gently stroked his hair. "We've brought you a fairy, my lady", said Sahara, slightly bowing. Tipping his chin to see his face, the woman smiled serenely. "He's not an S-class, but he'll do for now", she stated. "Gray Fullbuster, ice mage", affirmed the vizier. The woman before him kneeled to eye level and traced his face with her fingers. Instantly lowering herself, Sahara said, "Empress, you mustn't." Gray's expression shifted. Everyone thought that a man had taken over. "Cat's out of the bag", smiled the empress. Rising, she stated, "I am Empress Fathiyya, ruler of Fiore. Feel grateful you've met me this day. I'm feeling lenient. You are a criminal, but I can forgive you. I know what you're capable of, my dear boy, and I wish to enlist your services. What say you?" Sahara snapped the gag loose and leered at her captive. "Go fuck yourself", said Gray. Again, Sahara beat him with her rod of office. "Enough!", seethed the empress. The vizier dropped to the floor. "Forgive me, Highness." She stepped forward, pressing all her weight onto the vizier's fingers. "This one is mine. You have enough toys to play with. Don't let it happen again." "Yes, my lady." Fathiyya turned and walked back toward Gray. "Leave us." Careful to stay low, Sahara did just that. Playfully smiling toward her prisoner, the empress teased, "Now, what should I do with you? You'd make a wonderful knight. You wouldn't have to dirty your hands hunting down your friends that way if that's what you're worried about." Gray smirked, "What makes you think I'd ever do anything you wanted in a thousand years?" Without warning, her palm rested over his face. A shock wave pulsed through his skull. Blood ran from his ears. His eyes questioned her when she'd let go. She chuckled. "Yes, I'm a mage, too." "Then why the hell did you outlaw magic?!", seethed Gray. Leaning close to his face, she smiled darkly. "All magic will be mine. No one else needs it anymore." He took in the look her in eyes. "You're insane", he muttered.

Her demeanor shifted swiftly at that remark. Gray stared up at her from the floor. She sat on his chest and held a razor sharp blade to his eye. "You shouldn't say such things if you're going to be my knight", she hissed. "You don't scare me", he stated, coolly meeting her gaze. A spear hit the marble beside his head. He looked over in shock. He hadn't heard anyone move. It was Gobi. He glared down menacingly. "You ought to show more respect, boy", he said. Gray smirked, "Do your worst." Gobi matched his cocky grin. "That can be arranged." Fathiyya stood beside her body guard with a sneer. "He needs to be taught some manners before I can play with him", she said coldly. "I know just the man for the job, Highness", replied Gobi. She returned to her throne. "Any instructions, my lady?", asked Gobi, bowing. "Yes", she sighed, "Don't mark his pretty little face." Gobi grinned. This one was going to be fun. Rising, he turned toward the ice mage. With a powerful stomp to his ribs, he said, "On your feet, scum."

Back in Magnolia, little had changed. Happy and Laxus were finally coming around, which served to raise the spirits of their peers at least a little. The group had once again moved locations. Despite the trouble of getting the injured relocated, it was worth the time. They holed up in a penthouse, raided and abandoned months ago. High up to watch for trouble and spacious enough to have multiple rooms, it provided the comfort they badly needed. Laxus begrudgingly accepted the soup Lisanna was hand feeding to him. Mira smiled in the background, folding sheets she'd found in the closets. It was nice to have a place that had running water for a change. Lucy took her time in the bath, letting the hot water soak away her worries. Natsu and Happy played cards in the next room. The exceed still looked worse for wear, but at least he could manage moving his tiny arms again. Juvia solemnly stared out the window. She wanted to go after Gray, but the others wouldn't let her. A close eye was being kept over her so she wouldn't sneak off.

Several blocks away, Gajeel watched over Levy as she slept. She was running a high fever and was feeling weak. Lily had gone out to find medicine the day before and yet to return. The dragon slayer stared at her frail form, panting beneath her blanket. He hoped the fever would break soon. Just as he began to drift off, a murmur called back to consciousness. Levy was talking in her sleep. "Gajeel", she called. He watched her closely, curious. "Why...why did you do that?", she muttered. Trying to figure out what she was talking about, he listened despite his better judgment. "Why only then..." He was swiftly swallowed by the memory of saving her from the toxins in the tunnel beneath the desert. He had to get her heart going. What choice did he have? Then a flash of Blythe's smiling face making a victory sign drifted through his mind. He sighed. They really needed to talk about everything still. Pulled from his reverie, he noticed Levy's eyes were open. "You okay, shrimp?", he asked, trying to be casual. Her whole body was shaking. "Gajeel, it's fr-fr-freezing in here", she whispered. In reality, it was actually quite warm. He propped her up on one arm and got her to drink some water. She was drenched in sweat. "You're so warm", she mumbled, her cheeks flush. He silently pulled the blanket up around her and held her close. "Get some sleep." She quickly drifted off in the warmth of his embrace. He cursed himself silently for his red cheeks. He'd bare the discomfort, though, for her.

To be continued...


	5. Chapter 5

From the Ashes, Part 5

Another night set in over Fiore. Mira argued with Laxus to keep in check. Lisanna gently scrubbed Happy in the sink. Lucy stared out toward the street. Juvia had run off, assumably after Gray, and Natsu had gone after her. "Take another step out of bed and I'll reopen those wounds myself", seethed Mira, glaring down her patient. After a huff of protest, he caved. He knew better than to test her in her current mood. A few blocks away, Levy's fever had finally broken. She sipped her soup quietly, hoping Gajeel would be all right patrolling alone. Lily watched her with a faint smile, glad she as recovering. Down in the streets, Natsu caught a familiar scent. Ignoring a distant rumble, he followed it toward a tavern that was still in service. A cloaked figure sat at the bar all alone. When she reached for her drink, he instantly knew the mark on her wrist, but who was she linked to? He, too, took steps to hide his identity in public. A simple hooded sweatshirt did the trick. He didn't have to worry about his scarf giving him away, as Mira advised to him to leave it behind. It was now being held tightly in Lucy's worried hands. Sitting beside the figure, Natsu intentionally bumped her elbow. Meredy sent him a grin. Careful not to alert the barman, their conversation went something like this...

"The ocean sure is vast", ventured Meredy. Confused at first, Natsu did his best to play along. "Yeah, no one will ever really control it." After a sip, she asked, "Which sea is your favorite? Mine's the Red Sea." He grinned to himself. Erza was all right. "I'm not much for sea travel", he said, nauseously recalling the sway of being in a boat. Meredy chuckled at his expression. She slid him a slip of paper when the bartender had his back turned. "I read a lovely poem recently", said Meredy. "It was about a blue rose that had broken its stem." Natsu didn't understand, but assumed the answer would be in the note. Trying his best to figure out a good code, he thought of how to tell her about Gray. "I hear an equine encyclopedia went missing at the library yesterday", she sighed. He repeated the phrase in his mind a few times, then it hit him - Hibiki. "Was it the blue one?" She nodded. "How's the family?", she asked. "Sis is holding us together. Dumb-ass cousin got cocky on the lake out east. Fell right through the ice...", he trailed. It only took a glance to understand the meaning by his expression. "Your sister went to look after him", he added. Meredy's fingers tightened on her glass. That could only mean that Juvia had gone to the capital after Gray. Controlling her emotions as not to make a scene, she asked, "Do you still look at the stars?". He grinned faintly. "Yeah." A loud noise went off nearby. A raid was being staged. A huge flash of light filled the entire bar. "You should be getting home", said Meredy.

Natsu headed for the door, weaving among the crowd of on-lookers. He kept the note in hand inside of his pocket, making sure to hold it tightly. Another flash and a few people shrank back from the door. Peering forward, he managed to make out the blur ahead. It was Loke, running fast. "This way! You'll never catch me!" Stepping onto the pavement, the rushing guards and their elite soldier took no notice of the dragon slayer. Loke was helping in the search for Juvia, but he must have found a good reason to play the decoy yet again. Natsu kept his head down and walked the opposite direction. A few remaining guards nearby seemed to be looking for someone. "He couldn't have gotten far. Look again!", one shouted. A scream from the alley took their attention. Natsu watched them from a safe distance, curious. A tiger made from ice was clawing away at a fallen soldier. Ignoring the risk, he jumped into the fight. When the dust settled and the guards were all out cold, a familiar face stepped from the shadows. "Lyon, what are you doing here?" He waved Natsu down an offshoot of the alley. At its end was a heavily injured Jura.

Leaning down, Natsu grimaced at the extent of the damage. "Does it look that bad?", panted Jura, a faint grin on what was left of his face. Lyon had stemmed the bleeding, covering the huge hole in his guild mate's side with a sheet of ice. The rumbling he earlier ignored was Jura fighting for his life. Holding in his guilt, he looked over his fallen comrade. "Such a face", gasped the saint, "It's all right...Did the others make it?" Lyon nodded solemnly. "Where's Eyebrows?", inquired Natsu. "Gone. I told him to take the girls and run for it", replied Lyon. The girls...did that mean? "Is Chelia with you? Can't she come back and help him?!" "It's not her fault, Natsu", wheezed Jura. Lyon grimly explained, "The elite they sent after us did something to block her magic completely." Natsu hit the pavement with his fist. "Lyon", called the fallen mage. "Go find them. Keep them safe. You're in charge now..." The last words barely made it passed Jura's lips as the light faded from his eyes. In shock, Natsu shook him, trying to wake him back up, not realizing he was standing ankle deep in his blood. "That's enough." Natsu turned, pissed that Lyon had given up, but his expression quickly changed. Tears rolled down the ice mage's face and his entire being was shaking. It was clear Babasama had gone the way of Makarov and the other masters. He slowly reached out and put a friendly hand on his ally's shoulder. "Do you know where they went?" With a deep breath, Lyon nodded. Gently motioning him forward, Natsu said, "Come on", and led him away. Now was not the time to discuss Gray. It would have to wait.

A few blocks in from the edge of town, Juvia slinked trough the shadows and the sewers. No one could keep her from Gray. Dodging the patrol was easy enough, but a grab from behind and over her mouth caught her off guard. "Shh", hushed a familiar voice. She stumbled down the stairs of an open basement. "What are you doing?", demanded Gajeel. Lily had brought back information on what had happened to Gray and Gajeel had an idea of Juvia's motive. "Gajeel, Juvia has to go", she pleaded. "You'll get yourself killed going after that ice bastard", he retorted. "And if it were Levy?!", she snapped back. Both stood in surprise, one at what had been said and the other at what she had uttered. She quickly covered her mouth. Her cheeks pink, she began, "Juvia didn't mean - " "Save it", he cut in. With a distant stare into nothing, he said, "Just go." In relief, she ran forward and hugged her old colleague. "Juvia will be safe." Shrugging her off, he added, "Get caught and I'll kick your ass after we bust you out." She nodded and took off before he changed his mind. Just where did she get off with that sort of sentiment?

In a shack outside of town, Jellal struggled against his new restraints. Annoyed and exhausted, Erza had found a way to make sure he stayed in bed. Reading a book across the room and pretending to ignore him, she ventured, "Getting tired yet?". "Will you please undo these?...It's embarrassing", he blushed. She grinned to herself, glad she'd finally gotten through to him. "No more getting up?", she inquired. "No", he sighed, defeated. He tried not to stare as she bent over him to untie the bonds, but she was so close and they were all alone. "There", she said, satisfied. He sat up and rubbed at his wrists. "They wouldn't be sore if you had behaved yourself like a good patient", she teased. Returning to her book, she stopped at a gentle tug. He'd grasped onto her hand. "Sit down. That bandage on your arm needs to be changed", he stated, not looking directly at her. Blushing, she replied, "I can do it." Meeting her gaze, he repeated, "Sit." Giving in, she let him tend her wound. "It's healing well", he stated. She nodded, unsure what she was supposed to say. With a final tug at the knot, the bandages were set. The two sat in silence for a few minutes. His leg was excruciatingly painful. The bones had broken in several places, but he deemed it worth saving the lives of those people. He had much to atone for, after all. "How long do you think Meredy will be gone?", she finally asked. "Not much longer", he replied. This lonely silence was so awkward. He hated it, but still felt he hadn't earned his place at her side. Trying to disband the hush, he inquired, "What's for dinner?". "Potatoes", said Erza lamely. They were both sick of the vegetable, but it was all they had until Meredy came back with supplies. If Meredy had been there, she'd be laughing at the expression they shared at the thought of another night of potato soup.

A few days later, in the capital, a new beggar roamed the streets. Blind and battered, she stumbled and felt her way along the stone walls as best as she could. It was slow and difficult without fingers, but any progress got her further away from the horrors of the castle. No one offered to help her. After all, she bore the mark of the fallen, a glowing orange 'X' across her forehead. It signified a mage that had been deemed unworthy to keep in the dungeons. Hungry and cold, she collapsed somewhere in the slums. Blood seeped from the bindings across where eyes once were. Her arms shook with pain. The wounds from losing her fingers had been burned shut, but the agony remained. A crash from a few feet away startled her. She turned her head this way and that, trying to pinpoint the sound. Then, a tiny hand touched her face. "Who's there?!", she asked, unsure of their intentions. "I bet you'd like a warm meal", said a small voice. "Who are you?", she asked. "It's okay. My daddy was a mage. Come on", said the little girl, tugging the beggar's arm. With little choice or hope, she let the girl lead her. "Be careful, there's stairs", said the child. The beggar took her time going down. Another voice said, "And who have you brought home this time, Gabby?". "I found her, Mama", said the girl. "You poor dear", said the woman, stepping close to help her new guest. She saw the mark, but she didn't care. "Here, sit by the fire. Get warm. We don't have much, but we're happy to share what there is." The beggar would have cried if she could. "Why are you being so nice to me?", she asked. "Because you are human and no one deserves what that castle does to people", assured the mother. She took a close look at her guest. Her eyes had been sliced out, her fingers removed, a large festering wound covered her shoulder, and her hair had been shaven off. "You've got an infection. Let me help you", offered the kind woman. "Gabby, go fetch my medicine bag." A moment later, a warm compress was pressed against the wound. "I'm sorry if this hurts, but we don't want it to get worse." The beggar didn't even wince. This was nothing compared to what she had endured in the dungeons. The woman worked carefully. She knew this kind of wound. The beggar had been a mage. That much clear by the mark of the fallen. The wound she tended is what remained of her guild mark. The little girl said, "Don't worry, lady. Mama takes good care of people. She says it because a little elf helps her." "Elf...", repeated the beggar, her voice breaking. Her body started to quiver. "Hush now. Go find your book", scolded the mother. "What's your name, dear? Mine is Anna." A few broken breaths finally strained out a single word, "Ever".

To be continued...


	6. Chapter 6

From the Ashes, Part 6

Lucy had wrapped Natsu scarf so tightly around her hand that it hurt. She was worried. Dawn would arrive within the half hour and he was still gone. Loke had brought no news of Juvia, but told what he could of Lamia Scale. Lisanna assured her that Natsu would stumble in safe and sound at the last second. Happy agreed. Exhausted, Mira had passed out in a chair beside Laxus. She'd meant to ensure his rest, but now he watched her sleep instead. He knew the Raijinshuu were gone. He mulled the attack over and over in his mind thinking what he had done wrong. Getting no answers, he simply watched Mira's chest rise and fall steadily as she rested. Why didn't she blame him for Elfman? Lucy pressed her hand to the glass with a sigh of relief. She could see the familiar hooded form below. Lisanna sent her a kind smile. Happy was snoozing comfortably in her lap. A few minutes later, the door to the apartment opened and Natsu entered just as the sun peeked over the horizon. It only took a second to realize he was covered in blood. "What happened?!", gasped Lucy. He looked over his disheveled form before lowering his hood. "It's not mine", he said quietly, removing the soiled jacket. "You cut it pretty close this time", stated Lisanna. "Yeah", was the only response as he walked toward the bath. No one could blame him for wanting to remove the stench of death.

A short while later, he emerged, shirtless and drying his hair. Lucy looked at him with soulful eyes. She wanted to know who had been taken this time...or worse. Meeting her gaze briefly, he turned away, seemingly looking for something to eat. Lisanna set Happy down carefully and gave him what was left of the night's rations. He ate silently for a while. Eventually, he asked, "Loke didn't tell you?". "He said he found some of our friends from Lamia Scale. They were attacked, he helped fend off the guards, and then drew them away", replied Lucy. "I guess you wanna know what happened after he left then", ventured the dragon slayer. He told them of the night. The fact that another of the ten saints had fallen was not well received, let alone someone they knew. He told them how Lyon now ran the remnants of the guild and what had happened to Chelia. "How can someone simply 'turn off' somebody's magic? It doesn't make any sense", said Lisanna. "What part of this war does?", asked Mira, hazily joining the group. She gathered his bloodied clothing and set it aside to be washed. Pulling something from the jacket's pocket, she asked, "What's this?". Looking up, Natsu's expression shifted to something lighter. "I almost forgot! Meredy gave that to me", he stated. "When did you see Meredy?", inquired Lucy. "She was in the tavern. I talked to her right before I saw Loke run by", he explained. Mira was already reading the contents of the note when everyone turned toward her. "What does it say?", asked her sister. "Erza's all right", began Mira. A collective sigh of relief passed through the room. "And she's with Jellal." "What?!", cried Lucy. "How did that happen?" Mira continued reading. Lowering the letter, she explained, "She says she was coming back from a job when she got caught up in one of the first raids. Apparently Jellal and Meredy happened to be there and were trying to evacuate the villagers. She ran into them and jumped in to help." Reading a little more, she added, "She says she'll come home as soon as she can. Looks like Jellal broke his leg pretty bad and can't walk." 'How did Meredy look?", asked Lucy. Natsu shrugged. "Seemed fine to me." "What about Juvia?", inquired Lisanna. Natsu shook his head. "She wouldn't really go the capital all by herself like that, would she?", thought Lucy aloud. An overwhelming "Yes" was on everyone's face, including hers.

"So, what do we do now?", sighed Lucy. "We cant leave her out there", ventured Lisanna. All eyes turned to Mira once more. She was the unnamed leader of this rabble whether she liked it or not. She thought for a moment before saying, "It's time to move again. I want you four to go ahead tonight." "But what about you two?", asked Lucy. "We can't move Laxus yet. It's too risky. You guys go ahead and send a runner back with your location once you're safe", replied Mira. "Where else can we go?", sighed Lisanna. "Natsu, can you lead them to Lyon and the others?", inquired Mira. He nodded. "Good. Now all of you get cleaned up and rested. You likely won't have running water once you get there." With that, it was decided.

Elsewhere in town, Gajeel, Lily, and Levy were settling into their newest home. Lily was fast asleep. Levy watched him with a grin. "He looks so sweet when he's asleep", she explained. Gajeel smirked, "If you say so." "You don't look so tough when you're out, either", she taunted. A slight blush and he turned his gaze as if to say, "Shut up." "You never look tough", he retorted. She playfully threw a broken lock off the ground at him, which he caught and proceeded to eat. She crossed her arms in a huff, mildly annoyed. As if on cue, a beam of sunlight managed its way through the crumbling brick wall and lit up a small vine. Plants reminded her of Droy, which led to remembering Jet; Both of which made her sad. Team Shadowgear had been decimated. Gajeel knew the look in her eye, but had no words to comfort her. Without looking at him, she said, "It's okay. You don't have to say anything." She sat beside him, silently pulling her knees to her chest. A slight bump to her arm made her look up. A soft grin awaited her, trying his best to be comforting, but when the tears in her eyes began to roll down her cheeks, his grin faded fast. "They're okay", he assured. "How do you know?", she sniffled. Not able to find anything more to say, he simply pulled her close and let her cry. Lily cracked one eye open at the sound of her sobbing, but pretended to still be asleep and let them have their moment.

Levy eventually cried herself to sleep. Ignoring his now soaked shirt, he looked over her frail form. How long could he keep her safe? Carefully brushing the hair from her face, he stared. What she had previously stated about Lily echoed through his head, "So sweet when asleep." Trying not to think about it, he wondered what exactly it was he was doing. Saving a few people here and there and relocating some orphans was all fine and well, but what was he really doing to help the situation? Levy grasped his shirt in her hand as she dreamed. He looked into her angelic face and made a decision. This war had to stop. He couldn't even think of what things would be like without the girl resting in his arms. He'd nearly lost her once before to toxins and put his pride aside to save her. If he could do it then, why not now? She wasn't going to like what he had to say. Now he just had to figure out how to say it. He knew she'd never let him go to the capital alone. He wondered where Salamander and the others were. If he took them, would she let him go? And if not, how many times could he save her?

At the edge of town, Meredy watched the guards carefully. She'd gotten passed them once. It shouldn't be too difficult to do it again. She just needed a good distraction. Suddenly, a messenger ran toward the elite officer ahead. The woman read the letter quickly. She yelled, "Fall in, you puss sacs! Blue Pegasus' Ichiya and one of his lackeys has been spotted outside of the gates. Move out!". The timing couldn't be better, but could she really leave them to fend for themselves? She managed to fall in line behind the guards unnoticed. She shivered without warning. It was getting cold. Snow started falling just outside the city wall. (The guards had walled in every city that housed a guild in the earliest days of the war.) This was her only chance to get through the gates.

Outside of town, Erza shivered, too. The link was still strong. "What's wrong?", asked Jellal, waiting for her to finish her turn at cards. Shaking it off, she said, "Nothing. Now eat this!" Slamming down three kings, she smiled triumphantly. He smirked, "Is that all you've got?". She stared in amazement as he laid out four aces. She eyed him suspiciously. "You dealed", he teased. The table and the cards went flying. Cracking her knuckles tenaciously, she asked, "You wouldn't be cheating, would you?". This was the kind of expression that made Gray and Natsu quiver in fear. Jellal, on the other hand, held his cool gaze. "Prove it." She grabbed his arm so tightly, his wrist cracked. A few cards fell from his sleeve as he nursed his sore wrist. "Now don't do anything rash", he pleaded. Pow! He and his chair fell straight backward onto the floor. She reached down and grabbed his collar, aiming to yank him to eye level. He'd slowly come accustomed to her aura of "I will hit you" and decided to turn the proverbial tables. A swift yank and she landed hard on top of him. He cursed himself, not having thought it completely through. Now his leg hurt even more. Sitting up in surprise, she quickly snapped her hand from his. Blushing, she stammered, "Wh-what are you doing, you idiot?!" Noting her red face he suddenly realized what he had done. Looking at the way they were, he, too, began to redden. "Sorry", he muttered, shying his gaze. Erza got to her feet. When he turned to meet her fury, she instead offered him a helping hand up. As he struggled to gain his balance on his crutch, Erza silently cleaned the mess. Setting the table right side up, she said, "I must be getting rusty", with a faint grin. She was letting it slide and for that, he was relieved.

In the capital, things were not so easy going. Sahara bowed before her empress. "Still no good, is he?", ventured Fathiyya. "Not yet, my lady, but I will break him", replied Sahara. "Is that so? I do hope you haven't gotten lax in your work, vizier", said the empress, staring down coldly. A chill ran through the vizier's spine. "Of course not, Highness." Gobi watched with interest, beside the throne. "Do you require assistance with this one, sister?", he grinned, glad to see her squirm. A dagger stare awaited him, but he wasn't bothered by it. Smug as ever, he smiled toward her. "That's enough", interrupted Fathiyya. "You have one more chance. Now go. If you fail again, then I will step in." Groveling the entire way out the throne room, Sahara went to her work. "You needn't dirty your lovely hands, my lady", said Gobi. Cracking a nut with her bare fingers, she replied, "I want my knight."

To be continued...

Please note - the next chapter is very, very dark and is the main reason I set this story as mature. Discretion is advised.


	7. Chapter 7

From the Ashes, Part 7

Gray hung from his bonds, breathing heavily in the chill air or the dungeon. His last 'visit' had ended just minutes earlier. Bizarre items and strange tools sat bloodied on a tray nearby. Hearing someone approach, he glared toward the door defiantly. The light burned his eyes, but he held that icy stare. The person who entered was not who he expected. His tormentor stood smugly in the hall as a woman in green strode into the cell. Her hair was vividly orange and almost glowed in the dim light. She nodded across her shoulder and the door swung shut, leaving the two in the darkness. She observed the beaten mage closely before stepping near. "You poor dear", she cooed, gently touching his cheek. Gray jerked his face from her hand and sneered, "What do you want?". "Isn't it obvious?", she said coyly, "I'm worried about you." She stepped to the tray and lightly fingered an odd hook or two. "You've been down here a week already. Why won't you break?", she asked with a hint of concern. Gray smirked in response, his glare intensifying. The woman turned toward him, her pink eyes peering seemingly into his soul. She placed a warm hand over his guild mark and inquired, "Does your guild mean so much that you'd risk your life like this?". "A thousand times over", replied Gray coolly. Her demeanor shifted. A cold smile crossed her lips as her finger nails pierced her prisoner's skin. Blood trickled over the mark of Fairy Tail, but Gray refused to move, staring her directly in the eye. Withdrawing her hand, the woman licked the blood from her fingers. "Do you remember who I am?", she asked. Gray sneered. The woman's gaze narrowed and she said, "And yet you don't bow before your ruler?". Gray scoffed, ignoring the punishment he knew would come. With a faint grin, she said, "Your master was stubborn, too." That statement caught his attention.

The woman grabbed his chin and forced him to meet her gaze. "Empress Fathiyya demands your loyalty, mage. All magic is mine. Don't you see that?" Again, Gray tried to pull from her grip, but this time she held on fiercely. "You're no empress of mine", he growled. She released him and chuckled. He watched her cautiously. He'd only met her once before now and hadn't yet gotten a good read on her. She walked idly about the cell and said, "You were defiant when you came to me, too." Before he knew it, she'd returned before him and this time pressed her body against his, ignoring the blood that now smeared onto her fine clothes. She whispered in his ear, "Silly boy. Don't you now I always get what I want?". Gray shuttered as he felt her hand slide down his belly and beneath his belt. With a firm grip, she said, "It's only a matter of time." He struggled against his chains, but to no use. They were made to withstand magic and he only managed to press his flesh further into her eager hand. "That's more like it", she taunted. "Get away from me", he said in a low tone. "Say what you like. Your body betrays your intentions", she hissed. There was no use in blushing. He grit his teeth, annoyed that he'd gotten into this position in the first place.

Fathiyya stepped back and inspected her toy like a hungry wolf looks at a sick deer. "Shall we have more fun?", she teased and pressed a button on the wall. The room seemed to shift, but Gray knew that he was the one moving. He wasn't chained to simple wall; It was also a table that could be lowered or raised at will. His keeper had made plenty of use of it already. "You will serve me", she stated. He stared at the darkness above in silence, awaiting her sick pleasures. Surprisingly, no sounds were made. No clinking of metal tools being selected, no hiss of oil being heated. In a flash, the orange haired psycho was straddled over top of his body. She smiled wickedly as she traced the outline of his face with a knife. "What do you want to play?", she taunted. He glared at her coldly, sure there was nothing she could do that hadn't already been visited upon him. He was wrong. His unwilling reaction to her previous touch was still present and she knew it. She cut his pants down the center one leg, making sure to cut into the flesh as well. He winced, but held his tongue, determined not to cry out. Blood poured from the fresh wound as she dug in a finger with a twisting motion. She watched him tense with joy as she ripped what fabric remained. "I think it's time we got to know each other better, don't you?", she whispered. Horrified, he knew what was about to happen, but thrashing made no difference as she straddled his bare hips. A sickening warmth flowed through his veins as the two melded into one against his will, but the violation was only beginning. She panted as she worked and it wasn't long before he finally snapped. He screamed, shouted, and even begged, "No! Stop! Please!", but his pleas fell on deaf ears.

When it was over, he fought back the tears of humiliation and shame. He had finally been broken. Adding insult to injury, she kissed him deeply before leaving the cell. "When we see each other next, I expect you to be in a much better mood", she stated, playfully tapping his nose. As she left and the door sealed once more, he shrieked out in despair. He'd lost everything and now her magic was taking hold. The searing pain was beyond agony. Glowing orange lines weaved throughout his guild mark like barbed wire, giving faint illumination to the once proud face of the fallen mage. It hurt, everything hurt. His pride and honor had been decimated. His freedom was destroyed, even his will crumbled. At that moment, a golden light danced over his eyes and the Gray everyone back home knew and loved was gone. Fathiyya's new knight had been born. After all, she always got what she wanted...Always.

To be continued...


	8. Chapter 8

From the Ashes, Part 8

Juvia had made good time, making use of her abilities where ever possible. The capital city laid before her. A huge wall separated her from her beloved. The best way in would be the same way she'd gotten out Magnolia - through the sewers. It was dark and generally awful, but she had a terrible feeling in the pit of her stomach about Gray. She needed to find him. Blending into the restless crowd outside the gates, she was amazed to see the gate actually open. A troop of guards spilled from the city, making a perfect walkway for their superior. A horn sounded and man called, "Make way for the new prisoners!". The far side of the crowd parted, letting a jail wagon through. She watched helplessly as the people inside were shoved to the ground. One of the guards bowed as someone approached. "These ones were harboring fugitives, sir", she said. The man strode into the light. Her eyes grew wide in recognition and disbelief. His uniform was sleeveless, clearly showing the mark of Sabertooth overrun by glowing orange lines. "What shall we do with them, Sir Ryos?", asked the guard. Rogue looked over the cowering citizens coldly. "Dispose of them", was all he said before turning back for the castle. One of the captives spat at him. Stopping dead, without turning, a shadow sprang forth and decapitated the man. "Continue", he ordered, taking his leave. "You heard him!", shouted a guard. Juvia covered her mouth in horror. How? How could Rogue be turned after everything at the games? It didn't seem possible. The crowd dispersed as the prisoners were killed. A lone small girl stared at her with sadness. Before she knew it, the girl was beside her, holding her hand. "Come on, nee-san!", she said with a wink. The child tugged, trying to get Juvia to follow her. Sighing, annoyed, the girl paused, made sure no one was looking, then made the tell tale Fairy Tail hand symbol with her finger and thumb. Snapping out of it, Juvia nodded and played along. The girl brought her into the city through gate, chiding her that mother would be cross if they were late from watching those 'filthy mage sympathizers'. It made a good enough cover. No one seemed to notice them. At least until Rogue stared coldly at the pair. "Something wrong, sir?", asked a guard. He grasped his head with one hand as if in pain. "No, nothing." As the guard left, the lines inside his guild mark pulsed and burned. When he glanced back up, he was glad to see that the girls had gone. He wasn't sure how long he could fight for them.

Further into the city, the girl lead Juvia through the slums with caution. Eventually, they reached their destination. A woman called out, "Who is it this time?". An older lady came from the kitchen, wiping her hands on her apron. "Gabby, you've brought another friend." The girl beamed. "Look, mama, she's got the mark!", she said excitedly, yanking Juvia's skirt aside to show it. The smile on the mother's face fell. "I see. Welcome. My name is Anna. Please, come in. There's someone I want you to meet." After being led to the basement, Juvia struggled to focus as her eyes adjusted to the dim light. "I'll leave you two for now", said Anna, shutting the door. "Who's there?", called out a familiar voice. "Juvia. Who are you?" A form shifted in the shadows. Juvia stepped closer. The person fell forward in front of her, startling the mage. Helping her up, it took a moment to sink in. "Evergreen?", gasped Juvia. Her stubbed hands tried to grasp at her comrade, relieved not to be alone. Juvia held her in shock. "What have they done to you?", she asked. "The castle...In the dungeon...So many people...", started Ever, a nervous wreck. Assisting her guild mate toward the fire, they sat and spoke. Ever told Juvia all about the horrors of the dungeon and what they had done to her and the others she had seen. "But why?", inquired Juvia tearfully. "Because I wouldn't join them. They wanted my eyes", explained Ever. "The woman, that horrible woman...She clipped each finger one knuckle at a time, trying to make me agree, but I held out...Oh god! It was because of me...", she stammered, tears steaming. "What was?", asked Juvia, confused and concerned. "Elfman", cried Evergreen. "When hurting me wasn't enough, they...", she couldn't continue, the memories far too painful to endure. Juvia was terrified. What kind of people could do these awful things and why? What about Gray? What were they doing to him right now? His name escaped her lips as horrified whisper. Ever ceased her tears. "He's there? Dear god...You have to help him!", she pleaded. "Please, go. Save whoever you can, These people here...They're good people; They'll look after me. A wretch in my condition will only hinder you. Go!" Juvia nodded and silently, but determined, made her way back up stairs. Standing at the stove, stirring a pot, stood Anna. "I suppose nothing I say will stop you", she sighed. "Juvia has to go", said the mage. Anna nodded with a kind smile. "God speed."

It took almost three hours to navigate the sewers into the castle, but no one could stop Juvia now. She eventually emerged in the bath. Sensing no one near, she stalked from the water to get her bearings. As she approached the steps, the steam cleared, revealing a woman sitting at the edge of water, wrapped in towels. "I'm impressed and that doesn't happen often", she said, picking at her nails. Juvia swallowed her fear and stood ready for a fight. The woman waved her hand and the steam dissipated further, showing her pale pink eyes. A quick look over and she said, "I knew you would come, little fairy." "Where is Gray-sama?", demanded Juvia. The woman chuckled, amused. "You must mean my knight. He was difficult at first, but he's become quite the loyal servant." Standing tall, she stared Juvia down. "I might be persuaded to give him back for the right price." Juvia was furious. The hot water was at her command and she struck quickly and without mercy. At least, she tried to. She looked to her hands in terror. Nothing happened. "Don't be afraid. Your magic won't work in my presence. It's perfectly normal. Now then, let's speak somewhere a bit more comfortable." Two guards seized Juvia's arms, appearing from nowhere. Moments later, she stood before the throne.

The empress took her time coming to meet her. A tall, muscular man entered first. "All bow before the empress", he demanded. "That will do, Gobi", said Fathiyya, casually strolling to her throne. Seating herself, she smiled at Juvia. It was definitely the woman from the baths, but now her brilliant orange hair was visible. It struck Juvia. She'd seen that color before. It was the same as the lines in Rogue's guild mark. "Now then", sighed the empress, "Where were we?" She paused, coyly tapping her lips as if in thought. "Oh, yes, my knight", she said, pleased with herself. "What have you done with Gray-sama?", asked Juvia, slightly afraid of the answer. "I know who you are, child. I've seen you in his thoughts. You did decent work with Phantom Lord, but look at you now...Playing children's games with fairies", sneered Fathiyya. "I can restore you to your former glory, though. Work for me and everything you've ever wanted can be yours." Juvia eyed her cautiously. "Why Juvia?", she inquired, skeptic. "Let's just say I have my reasons for elementals like yourself", replied the empress. "Do you need more incentive?" Turning, she nodded to Gobi, who in turn nodded to the doorman. In walked Gray, fully decked out in royal uniform. Upon setting eyes on Juvia, he darted forward, hugging her tightly. "Juvia, I thought I'd never see you again!", he said. Juvia blushed, both surprised and confused. When he released her, he quickly tuned and bowed to the throne. "Forgive my rudeness, Highness." She smiled serenely. "Is this what you want? I can give him to you", repeated Fathiyya. "Gray-sama, are you all right?", asked Juvia, touching his shoulder. "You may rise", said the empress. Finally standing, he faced Juvia with pink cheeks and warm eyes. "I'm glad you're unharmed", he said, gently cupping her face in his palm. She stepped back. This was not Gray-sama; Not HER Gray-sama. She looked toward the throne, her eyes moist. "What have you done? Gray-sama would never join your side", she said weakly. "He was persuaded, but enough about him. What I want now is you and I always get what I want", stated the empress, grinning maliciously. Gray, or whoever that was, simply held a warm smile and watched everyone around him.

Changing tone, Fathiyya stood and said, "Here's the deal. You have power I need to reach my goal. You'd make a wonderful addition to my chess pieces. The price is simple. This boy has been one of my prized knights, but I will trade him for your loyalty. You have one night to decide. Until then, my sweet Gray is in your service. We'll meet again in the morning." She left, ignoring Juvia's questions and pleas. When she was gone, Gobi said, "Sleep well", and departed. It was all so strange. Here she was, all alone with Gray, in a castle, like in a dream, but it was really a nightmare. She was an unbound prisoner and Gray...He wasn't really there. With a courteous bow, he said, "This way to your chambers, my lady." She had little choice. She'd come all this way to save him, but where was he now? Sure, this man looked and sounded like him...Even smelled like him...But the light in his eyes was gone. All mannerisms had ceased. He was a doll, a being with no soul. She followed him solemnly.

Lost in her own thoughts, she ran into him when he stopped. "This will be you room for tonight", he said, unlocking the door. The room was beautiful, but somehow hollow. She grasped Gray's sleeve as he headed for the door. "What is it?", he asked, that same fuzzy expression on his face. "Who are you?", inquired Juvia. He chuckled. "What do you mean?" Holding her hands tightly, he looked into her eyes and said, "It's me." Tears forming, she shook her head. Everything was wrong. Pulling her hands free, she looked at him as if her heart had been ripped out. Stepping forward, he embraced her warmly. "Don't cry. I'm fine." Slowly pushing him away, she said, "Show Juvia your guild mark." Slightly amused, he sighed, "Okay." Removing his fine garments, he bared his chest. It was as she feared. Those orange lines infested his guild mark, like a choking vine. Collapsing backward onto the bed, she wept into her hands. He truly was gone. Kneeling before her, Gray gently pulled her wrists down to see her face. "What's wrong with you?", he asked with concern. He seemed completely oblivious to the marks that decorated his torso - Cuts, bruises, stitches, staples, and those horrid orange lines. Juvia's entire being was shaking. She could only imagine what they had done to her beloved. Carefully wiping her tears, he assured, "You'll make a fine warrior for the empress." Unable to control herself, Juvia slapped him hard. Her hand stung from the force. He slowly met her gaze, shocked. "Do you really think that's what's making Juvia cry?!", she shouted. He seemed at a total loss for words. "Wake up! Gray-sama is still in there!", she pleaded. That golden light shot across his eyes again. He shook his head, as if in a haze. "Juvia? No...You can't be here!", he started. The lines in guild mark glowed bright, making a hissing sound as if flesh were being seared and he collapsed to the floor. She stared breathlessly. Had she reached him? Sliding down, she grabbed his shoulders and shook him gently. "Gray-sama!" He slowly opened his eyes. The golden glow returned, blocking out the light inside him. Resolutely, she said "It's okay...Juvia will save you."

To be continued...


	9. Chapter 9

From the Ashes, Part 9

Natsu had done as Mira asked and brought the others to meet up with the remnants of Lamia Scale. Chelia sobbed at the loss of Jura and her inability to have helped him. Sherry did her best to comfort the poor girl, trying to conceal her own feelings. Lisanna did whatever she could to help while Yuka kept to himself. No one knew what had become of Toby, but he'd been missing for weeks and was considered lost to the guild. Lyon and Natsu spoke outside, seemingly a meeting of leaders. Lucy held Happy and waited for them to return with a plan. Elsewhere, Mira stared out the window, deep in thought. The faint call of her name pulled her back to reality. "What is it?" "Why didn't you go with them?", asked Laxus. Slowly turning toward her guild mate, she didn't meet his eyes right way. "I couldn't leave you defenseless. You know that", she replied. Staring into the predawn light, he sighed, "It's my fault I'm like this in the first place." She watched him knowing his true thoughts. "Try not to think about them, Laxus. It'll only eat you alive", she said. He glanced at her as if questioning how she knew, but they'd been around one another for years, so it was no big surprise. "It is wrong to hope they're already dead?", he asked grimly. Sitting beside him, she placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. "I wouldn't blame you", she said softly. She pretended not notice a stray tear falling from his face. All of the Rainjinshuu were gone and if they were in the dungeons, who knows what horrors were being visited on them. "It's my fault, too", she ventured. "I should have stayed and fought with you. I couldn't even get back to Freed in time." "He made you take me first, didn't he?", inquired Laxus. She nodded and a faint grin graced his lips. "Sounds like him."

It remained silent for quiet some time after that. Both fairies alone, yet together. Each thought of their losses, not realizing they weren't completely alone. Mira reminded herself that Elfman was strong and would be all right and that she still had Lisanna because of him. Laxus sat remembering how everything went wrong in that raid. He felt like such a fool. His pride had kept him from pulling his comrades out of harm's way, opting to fight it out instead. Now he paid the price. His pride had devoured everyone he held close. Then it finally hit him...Everyone, but one. There she was, sitting beside him, silently taking on his pain. "How long until I can fight again?", he asked. "What?", she retorted, standing to face him. "You won't walk for at least a few more days and you're already planning on fighting them again?" Her eyes had grown angry. She stared him down and he knew why, but he held her gaze. Finally, she said, "Are you stupid? Getting yourself killed isn't going to save anybody. Do you really think I wanted to hide this whole time? That I'm okay with everything those hunters have done to our guild?!...Our family?". He searched her expression, trying to find the words. The only thing that came out was, "You're shaking." This time, she had run out of things to say. The tears started rolling down her cheeks. She couldn't hold it in anymore. Collapsing to the floor, she leaned onto his leg and wept. He gently stroked her hair and let her get it out. After a few minutes, he said, "You did good keeping everyone together." She sat back and wiped her face, blushing at her outburst. "Together? There's so few of us left", she sniffled. He gave her a kind smile, one she hadn't seen on him in years. It made her feel a little better, like there was still hope things could go back to normal somehow. With a slight laugh, she said, "We're a pair, aren't we? Wearing faces we've hidden for so long." Realizing his own expression, he blushed faintly. The last time he'd smiled at her like that... "I still remember", she stated with a faint grin. Shying his face, he said, "I don't know what you're talking about." She chuckled, but let it go. As least now she had lessened her burden and felt she could finally move forward.

Across town, Lily was on guard duty, trying to ignore the shouts from below. Inside, the air was tense. "There's no way!", said Levy. "What good has sitting around done? This shit could on forever or until there's none of us left! Is that what you want?", retorted Gajeel. She slapped him hard. He stepped back in shock. "Don't you dare talk like that to me", said Levy, tears running down her reddened face. "I've lost everyone. Everyone, but you and now you just expect me to let you walk off into a suicide mission alone?" He stared at the floor, unsure how to react. Did she really just claim him? He shook the thought from his head. It was just the heat of the argument. "Then what do you think we should be doing?", he inquired calmly. "I'm coming with you." He darted his gaze toward her in surprise. "No one said it was safe enough for you to come", he said. "But it's okay for you? Is that it?", she asked, pouring her soul through her moist eyes. He couldn't take it - that look. It just cut straight through him. "Would you feel better if I took Salamander?", he asked. She turned away, trying to compose herself. She knew he was right, that hiding wouldn't solve anything. She also knew she would only get in his away, but she couldn't stand the thought of letting him go without her. She tried to rein in her tears as she heard him step closer. It caught her off guard that he was hugging her. "Calm down, Shri-...Levy. You know I'll be all right." She blushed at the sound of her name. She rotated in his arms to face him. She watched him close. He wasn't backing down or shrinking away from her this time. "You really don't get it, do you?", she whispered. He did, but he couldn't admit to it. That opened too many doors; Doors that couldn't be shut. Then it dawned on him. If he couldn't face his hesitation here, how was supposed to take on an army? Shying his gaze he softly uttered, "I get it." She thrust herself closer, hugging him tightly. She'd finally gotten through.

In the capital, Juvia waited with Gray in the throne room. She had to give an answer. The sun had risen and the empress was not a patient woman. Fathiyya entered, ignoring the fanfare. She wanted to know what Juvia had come up with. Sitting promptly on her throne, she watched as Gray bowed and Juvia hesitantly followed suit. "Have you decided?", asked the empress. "You said that you would give Juvia whatever she wanted", began the water mage. "Anything outside of freeing all my prisoners or ending my campaign, yes", stated Fathiyya. "Would you release Gray?", asked Juvia nervously. "Release? I would certainly turn him over to you, but he will not leave my castle." Juvia thought for a moment, then inquired, "But would you let him go? Take your magic back? Give him his will?". Fathiyya eyed the mage with scrutiny. "I might, but I warn you. You may not get what you want that way." Gobi shuffled close to the throne, whispering to his master. When he stepped away, the empress seemed in thought. "If I restore his will, is that enough for your own freedom?", she asked carefully. Juvia looked to her fallen beloved, happily kneeling to the throne, unaware of himself. Resolutely, she faced the empress and said, "Yes." Fathiyya grinned wickedly, amused to have a new toy. "Step forward, child. Bring me your guild mark." Juvia strode forward and bore her mark. The empress cut into her skin with her nails and a burning sensation rushed over the mage. She took her place next to Gray, ignoring the pain. "And your gift, my lady?", she said. Fathiyya beckoned Gray forward. Placing her palm over his guild mark, a hissing sound sprang from her hand. Gray turned pale and collapsed. Calmly, she said, "Gobi. Get this man out of my colors and find something suitable for my new paladin."

A few hours later, Juvia sat in her chambers, watching carefully over Gray as he slept in her bed. The orange, glowing lines had withdrawn from his mark. Hopefully, he would be himself when he came to. Eventually, a pained grunt emanated from him. Juvia rushed to his side, grasping his hand tightly. "Gray-sama, it's Juvia. Are you all right?", she asked, worried sick. He slowly opened his eyes and turned toward her. "Juvia?", he moaned. "Yes. Juvia is here." Seeming to come to all at once, he sat up like shot and pulled his hand away from her. "What are you doing here?", he asked, panicked. "Juvia saved you." He scrambled to look at his guild mark and then at hers. "What have you done?", he asked quietly. "Gray-sama?", she said, reaching for him. He slapped her hand and scuffled backward. "Don't touch me!" She pulled her hand in, both confused and hurt. "What did they do to you?", she inquired, tears forming. "Don't...Don't look at me like that. I don't want your pity", he said, shying his red face away. "But it's okay now. Juvia will take care of you", she said, trying to reassure him. He was shaking. She clutched her hands over her heart. What had they done to her love?

To be continued...


	10. Chapter 10

From the Ashes, Part 10

Juvia lied in her bed, drenched in sweat. Fathiyya's magic was taking hold. The only thing that stopped it from a complete take over was her will to protect Gray. He sat in the far corner of the room and watched her toss and turn in her sleep. He felt bad about the way he treated her, but he also didn't want anyone to touch him after what he'd been through. Every now and then, she uttered his name, clenching the blankets in her hands. Guilt ridden, he slowly crossed the room and placed his palm on her forehead. She was burning up. A thin sheet of ice was all he could give right now. He was still very weak from his ordeal. Part of that monster's magic was suppressing your own. He sat near Juvia, leaning his arms onto his knees, and stared into the floor. What could he do? Why did she risk her neck like that? He knew she had feelings for him, but that was just reckless. The worst part of it was now she belonged to the empress. He prayed Juvia would maintain control as she was not like the others. His memories were foggy from his time under Fathiyya's power, but did remember one important thing. If you gave in to her power willingly, you were far better off, even keeping a level of control. If she 'broke' you first, you were just a toy to be posed as she pleased.

A knock at the door resulted in him tensing. Slowly the knob turned. Gray readied himself for a fist fight. The face that peered in was unexpected. "Rogue? What are you doing here?", asked Gray. He stepped in, closing the door behind him. "Glad to see you back to normal. How is she?", he replied. He could see for himself that it was a bad situation. Gray watched the dragon slayer with caution as he took a seat and sighed. "What about you?", he inquired. Rogue met his gaze with sad eyes. "I don't know how much longer I can do this." He stared at his shaking hand. Fighting her influence was slowly killing him. Putting his own problems aside, he turned his attention back toward Juvia. "Since you're back, I'm guessing she traded herself out", he ventured. "Yeah", said Gray distantly. "At least that gives her a chance", said Rogue. Gray was right about what he thought he remembered. The next utterance pulled him back from his reverie. "I wasn't sure you'd ever come back", stated Rogue. Shying his gaze, Gray replied, "I was pretty far gone." It was silent for seemed like an hour. "I'm only holding on to see if I can spring the rest of my guild", said Rogue. "How many are here?", inquired Gray. "Rufus is here somewhere, but I can't find out the exact location. I lost track of Yukino. Sting and Orga are locked up with the other slayers." Gray thought for a moment and tried to word his question carefully. "Why aren't you?" "I don't know...She said I would be amusing and put me somewhere else. Turned me into this...", he trailed. "But you still have your wits", offered Gray. A cynical grin crossed Rogue's lips. "Just barely. I still can't think of -...". He stopped his sentence, covering his mouth as if he were going to be sick. Getting up, he said, "I'd better go before Gobi comes looking for me. Take care of her." An acknowledging nod and he was gone. Gray wondered what had hit Rogue so hard, but tried not to focus on it. He certainly didn't want anyone knowing the details of his capture. A soft murmur came from Juvia. She was coming to. "Gray-sama?", she whispered. With a deep breath, he took her hand. "I'm here."

Somewhere outside of Magnolia, Erza and Jellal tried to keep busy while they waited for word from Meredy. She'd challenged him with her good arm and once again slammed his hand against the table. "You're not even trying!", she teased. He shied his face away, afraid she's notice his red cheeks. In all honesty, he was just glad to hold her hand for those brief moments. Taking a break, she headed for the kitchen for something to drink. She glanced at her wrist. The mark was gone. The last sensation she'd received was the chill of cold. Where was Meredy now and what happened to her? She pretended not to notice that she was being watched. She hid a grin as she glanced out the window. She was torn inside. Her friends needed her, but she couldn't leave Jellal alone when he was unable to defend himself. At the same time, he was nowhere near ready to travel. Her glass shattered in the sink as it fell from her hand. She couldn't believe her eyes. Before Jellal could ask, she was out the back door.

Down the path, approached a girl and a feline. "Wendy!", she called, waving her down. The young dragon slayer's face lit up with relief. She hurried forward, but was clearly lugging something behind her. Erza met her half way. Wendy ran forward and hugged her. Embracing each other tightly, Erza said, "I'm glad you're all right." Charle waited by the small cart with a serene smile. Suddenly remembering her load, Wendy doubled back. Erza was surprised to see a sleeping infant swaddled inside the cart. Wendy explained, "She's the only one I actually managed to save." Her face was pink, obviously still upset that she couldn't do more. Lightly patting her head, Erza offered a kind smile. "You did well." Returning to the small building, Wendy and Jellal were not expecting to see each other. He grinned softly. After all, she had saved his life before. "Bringing in guests?", he teased. He was caught off guard by the sight of the infant in Erza's arms. She shushed him and took the baby to the bed. Wendy sat her small bag of clothes aside and took a seat at the table with Jellal and Charle. Joining them, Erza asked, "Does she have a name?". Wendy shook her head. "She was all alone", she explained. "Why don't you name her?", inquired Charle, very aware of the shy glances she had just caused. "It's not really my place", stuttered Erza, blushing. Jellal smirked, but said nothing as he stared into the distance. Changing the subject, Erza asked, "Have you come across anyone else?". "You're the first friendly face we've seen", answered Wendy. "Is everyone at the guild all right?", she asked with hope. "I can't answer that", replied Erza softly. "You haven't contacted anyone?", inquired Charle. "She's been stuck here looking after me", offered Jellal. "We sent Meredy to the city several days ago, but no word yet", added Erza. "Once we rest up some, I can fly ahead to see what I can find out", said Charle. "Just be careful", uttered Wendy. The two friends shared a kind smile. "Of course I will", said the exceed.

Elsewhere, Lily had gone out to gather information, leaving the uneasy pair of fairies alone. Gajeel was minding his own business, punching at a crumbling wall to release some stress. Levy watched him, thinking of what she could do to help him with this new plan. "Got something to say, Shrimp?", he huffed, knocking a new hole into the concrete. He glanced toward her, covered in sweat and dust. He'd been at it for quite some time. Dropping her gaze, she said, "Just thinking." He sighed and wiped his brow. It was time for a break anyway. "Still planning on tagging along?", he asked, walking in her direction. He sat a few feet away and dumped a bucket of water over his head. "You need a plan. Just barging in isn't going to work", she replied. "I know that. Now answer the question", he smirked. "Is it all right?", she asked shyly, "If I stay out of your way?". "I can't exactly leave you unguarded, can I?", he replied, faintly grinning. She smiled to herself. This was going smoother than she thought. "What about the others?", she inquired, meeting his gaze. "Lily's looking for them", he said, leaning back to relax. Lily had been doing most of the runs lately. Levy pretended not to notice, but he always had that sneaky grin when he left. He was giving them room to grow. "Gajeel", she called, a little shaky. He opened one eye and glanced over with question. She fidgeted momentarily, then frantically waved her hands. "Never mind!" He grinned to himself as he closed his eyes, knowing what it was about. "You don't have to sit so far way. I don't bite", he teased. Trying in vain to get her red cheeks under control, she gathered her nerves and moved beside him. "See?", he taunted.

Levy tried not to stare, but her eyes kept wavering back toward Gajeel. "No!", she thought, "He's sweaty and dirty and -..." She hated feeling like this. Without looking, he gently grasped the back of her collar and pulled her backward. She nervously lied beside him and slowly began to relax. "Better?", he asked. "Yeah", she replied softly. Nearly half an hour passed that way. Thinking he was asleep, she rolled over to face him. She was surprised to feel his arm wrap around her waist and press her close. She blushed, but said nothing. After while, he said, "Kind of nice, isn't it?". She nodded, afraid to speak. She couldn't help, but remember the events in the desert. "It was nice of Blythe to take in those kids", she said absently. She felt his muscles tense. Now he was thinking about it, too. Glancing up, she saw him staring at the ceiling with a faint smirk. Relaxing, he said, "Yeah." He seemed to squeeze her even closer without thinking about it. She hid her smile and tried to enjoy the moment of peace in his arms. Silence drifted through, giving an air of calm to the situation. Eventually, he asked, "How scared are you right now?". "What?", she replied, confused. At first she thought he was asking about the war. Then she realized he was asking about things much closer. She felt silly once it had sunk in. "I'm okay", she said shyly. Without warning, Gajeel turned, pressing himself over her tiny frame. "How about now?", he asked. His cheeks were red, but his eyes showed no fear. She instinctively shied her gaze off to the side. "Now I'm not so sure", she said coyly. With a grin, he gently turned her face with his palm. Those eyes and that smile...She didn't want to fight it anymore. Staring back into his eyes, his resolve seemed to reflect, too. A soft grin parted her lips as a rosy hue crossed her face. It was mere inches now. 'Forget the army', he thought, 'Face your fears here.' They say that the first kiss is most memorable. Certainly neither of these two lovers would let go of such a precious moment any time soon.

To be continued...


	11. Chapter 11

From the Ashes, Part 11

Mirajane watched out her window nervously. They'd been stationary too long. "I told you I can make it. Stop worrying", said Laxus. He'd managed to stand, with a little help, and take few steps. They needed to move soon or risk discovery, but she worried over his mobility. They'd lightly argued about it for hours. It was still daylight outside and they had to wait. Plans had been made. Mira had scouted somewhere not too far off that would at least give them shelter for a few days. She wanted to be with her sister, but had to make her wounded comrade priority. She tried not think of her brother or the Raijinshuu. She told herself it was simply better not to know than to imagine everything that could have happened. "Hey." She turned slowly, dragged from her thoughts. "You can always go ahead", stated Laxus. "Don't be ridiculous. If I was going to leave you behind, I'd already be gone. Now get back in bed. You only have a few hours to rest", she replied. Leaning against a piece of furniture for support, he held her cool gaze. "So do you." She sighed. He was right. She was a mess. "Move it", he said, staring her down. Giving in, she made herself comfortable in a chair and pretended to sleep. She kept one eye on him as he struggled to get back in bed. She wanted to help, but knew his pride needed the freedom. Thus, the two settled in, waiting for dusk.

Somewhere else in town, Natsu dozed against a wall, Happy beside him. Lucy covered each in turn with a blanket and watched them from a distance. "Lucy?", called Chelia. She had just woken, herself. "Do you think I'll ever get my magic back?", she asked. She'd taken it hard, even more so with the loss of Jura. Yuka had assured her it was only temporary, but it had been days with no change. Lyon struggled to keep himself awake, but heard her sad question. "Chelia, go back to sleep", was all he said. Lucy gave her a kind smile and tucked her back in. "Try not to worry about it. It'll come back when the time is right", she assured. It didn't take long for the girl to fall back into her dreams. It was Sherry's turn for guard duty, yet Lyon would not rest. He'd learned about Gray and Juvia's departure after him. The concern for the two seemed to be eating him alive. Lucy draped a blanket over his shoulders. "You have to get some sleep. You'll make yourself sick and then who's going to lead them?", she pleaded, glancing back at Chelia. He was far too exhausted to argue. With a nod, he shuffled to the corner and collapsed. "I'm surprised he actually listened", stated Yuka. She grinned at the man before taking a place beside Lisanna. The girls shared the two beds they'd manage to find. She lied beside her guild mate and drifted off.

In the capital, Juvia slowly sipped her tea. She watched Gray with worry. He was trying not to stare back, but he was concerned for her, as well. "Are you all right?", she asked quietly. "I'm fine", he replied. "How are you feeling?" "Juvia's feeling a little better." He watched her eyes carefully for any trace of that tell tale golden light. A knock at the door only added to the melancholy. "Paladin, you must report for duty", said a servant. She looked at the outfit they had laid out for her. It was similar to what Gray had worn, though tailored for her figure. Resolutely getting up, she started to change. Gray politely turned around and waited. After a moment, a gloved hand touched his shoulder. "How does Juvia look?", she asked shyly. Turning, he looked her over. The clothing had been cut to hug her curves. Shying his gaze, he replied, "You look fine. Be careful out there." She nodded. "Stay in here where you're safe", she said as she made her way to the door. One last sad look between them and she was on her way.

When she entered the throne room, she nervously strode forward. Gobi and Sahara were waiting for her. The throne sat empty. "About time you joined us", said Gobi. "Sahara, show her the ropes", was all he added as he walked passed them. Sahara scowled at him, having told him countless times to use her title. She offered a polite handshake to the water mage. "I am the grand vizier. You are not required to assist in my duties, but it has been ordered that you shadow me today." Juvia silently followed the raven haired woman. Everything she wore was pitch black. Juvia tried hard not to look her in the eye when spoken to. Her eyes were so dark, it seemed like she only had giant pupils, waiting to swallow your soul if you lingered too long. The screams that surrounded them as they walked the dungeons made Juvia shiver. Sahara stopped at a particularly well enforced door. "This won't take long", she stated with a wicked smile. With a deep breath, Juvia followed her into the chamber. Her grew wide at the sight of Sting strung up like some kind of animal carcass in a rural market. Strips of flesh hung from his arms. The smell of infection was strong. His near dead eyes settled on the water mage with curiosity. "Don't be rude, Eucliff. Your guild mate serves the empress as well, don't forget." He managed to smirk at the torture specialist. She casually walked up and stood mere inches from his face. "Now, do you wish to cooperate today?", she asked pleasantly. The strain it took to speak was obvious. Every fiber of his being had to call out the will to form words. He slowly wheezed, "Fuck you." Many of his teeth had been broken or simply ripped out. His lips were dry and cracked as if he'd been purposely deprived of water. "I'm glad you missed me", smiled Sahara. She stroked his face almost lovingly. "You know what I want. Just give it to me and all this can stop. You alone have the power to save yourself", she cooed. Juvia was frozen in place, horrified and nauseous.

"This, Paladin, is where we keep the slayers", stated Sahara. Juvia glanced around the room. Various dragon and god slayers were strapped into all sorts of awful devices. Most of them simply stared with soulless eyes. "Don't worry. I can assure you they're all alive", said the vizier. Juvia nodded, knowing the poor souls would rather not be. "Wh-what is it you're trying to get?", she stuttered. Sahara's cold gaze passed over her. "Their magic, of course", stated the vizier coolly. "If they give it to me, it's fairly painless, but when they disagree, I have to use other methods to extract it." She grinned toward some sort of machine. Odd lights and levers decorated it thoroughly. She turned her focus back to Sting. "Last chance. One more forceful siphon is likely to kill you. Must I persuade you further?" He closed his eyes, awaiting the inevitable. "So be it." She reached over and grabbed a hose from the contraption. A huge needle stood at the end of the line. She stabbed it into the dragon slayer without mercy. He was so far gone, he didn't even wince. "Now then", she grinned. Juvia instinctively took a step back at the sight of Sahara's fingers transforming into terrifying instruments of pain. She readied a lunge when Juvia yelled, "Stop!". She froze and turned with a chilling expression. "What was that?", she asked pointedly. "You said yourself it would kill him. Please stop", pleaded Juvia. Sting looked at her with wonder. Despite Fathiyya's magic, she managed to hold onto her humanity. Menacingly waving her now metallic digits, Sahara demanded, "And if I don't?". She seemed genuinely amused by the prospect. "Would you dare stand up to your superior? What could you possibly hope to accomplish? Do you really think you have what it takes to make me?!" With lives on the line, Juvia stood her ground. She was weak, but she had to try. A blast of water knocked Sahara a few steps back, but she recovered gracefully. She was now laughing uncontrollably. "You think this is bad? Well, do you?! Should I tell you what I did to break Ryos? Or better yet, your precious Gray?!" She stepped toward Juvia, undeterred. "Ryos was easy. He was already teetering on the brink of insanity. All I had to do was take out that ridiculous feline in the pink jumpsuit. How I did it was what was truly inspiring." She stalked closer, step by step, losing her wits. "I told him I'd kill him for being so useless. That he'd get one last meal as a comfort. Do you know what that meal was?!" Juvia covered her mouth, tears streaming down her face. "He never knew exceeds tasted so good!", laughed the vizier. Sting closed his eyes, horrified at the prospect. She was a mere foot away from Juvia now and closing in quickly.

Without options, Juvia stood ready. Sahara lunged forward, her hideous fingers slashing through Juvia's throat. She stopped and glanced at her empty hand. "Water? How amusing", she grinned. "Do not make Juvia hurt you", pleaded the mage. "Who should I kill first? You? Him? Maybe I'll head upstairs and look for someone to play with in your room", she taunted. She went after Sting. Juvia hit her hard with all her might. Sahara slammed into her precious machine. The impact left its mark. She staggered to her feet. "You little bitch", she hissed. Her face contorted as her tongue turned into a moveable blade. "I'll gladly tell you about your precious ice mage. What do you want to hear first? About how I inflicted countless wounds or how Empress Fathiyya violated him for her pleasure?" Juvia started shaking. Gray's behavior now made sense. That information also gave her the push she needed. She went wild on the vizier with countless attacks. She panted from the adrenaline. Sahara barely stayed on her feet. She was covered in her own blood. "Go ahead and finish me. I don't think you have the guts", she seethed. "Juvia", called Sting weakly. The look in his eye said, "Don't fall to her level." Starting to regain herself, Juvia took a deep breath and stood down. Just as she did so, a shot fired from behind her. Sahara's head now decorated the wall of the cell. Juvia fell to her knees in shock. Footsteps approached her calmly. "Get up", said Gobi. She turned to face him, still shaken. "She was beyond her use", he stated coolly. He showed no remorse for the act of killing his sister. A large gun hung over his shoulder, still smoking faintly. "I think that's enough for your first day. Get out of here." He turned and left as quietly as he'd come.

Pulling herself together, Juvia got to her feet. She immediately went toward Sting. "How can Juvia help you?", she pleaded, looking over the various locks, hooks, and wires that held him aloft. "It's probably best that you don't move me", he rasped. It didn't take long to see why. A massive cut went deeply across his lower abdomen. "She went a little deeper each day...I'll likely to loose my intestines if I move", he panted. He was obviously in agony. "What can Juvia do?", she cried. He smiled faintly, glad that after all of his mistakes, someone could still cry for him. "Go", he gasped. "Get out of here. Find Gray and Rogue and leave this place", he wheezed. "How can Juvia help them if she can't even save you?", she inquired, sobbing heavily. "You don't have to save me", he whispered. "But thanks for trying..." With the last of his strength, he twisted his body. As he predicted, a sickening rip sounded, followed by a squishy thud on the floor. With that, he was gone, but the kind smile he'd offered her still graced his lips. Now he was free. She fell to her knees and wept for hours. Exhausted and out of tears, she stumbled back to her room where she rushed into Gray's arms. What kind of horrible place was this? And could she save anyone at all?

To be continued...


	12. Chapter 12

From the Ashes, Part 12

Juvia had finally gone to sleep. Gray held her in silence. She'd tried to tell him everything that happened, but she ended up only crying harder. He stared at the lacrima she'd brought back. She had said it was Sting's and that could only mean one thing. He hated this place and the people who ran it. The only good thing he'd managed to pick out of nearly incoherent purge of information was that the vizier was dead. He hated her, but hated Fathiyya even more. Sahara was cold and cruel, but she was doing her job. The so called empress seemed to be in it for laughs. He tilted his head back and stared at the ceiling. He wondered how everyone else from the guild was fairing. From what Rogue had said, the majority of Sabertooth was already gone. He heard whispers from the servants, the only source of outside news, about the other guilds. None of it was good. His gaze hardened as he thought. He was actually in the castle and what was he doing to stop this madness? He cursed himself. He felt weak and useless. Juvia had come after him instead of fleeing like he wanted, so now he felt responsible for her, as well. A faint smirk crossed his lips at the thought of Natsu barging into the throne room without a plan. At least some things would never change. He wondered if Erza had made it home yet and when everyone would finally say they'd had enough a launch the attack that would stop this useless war. The early counter measures never ended well. At least now he had more information that could help the cause, if only he could get it out.

A soft knock at the door jarred his thoughts. It was Rogue. He slipped in quietly. "She doesn't look well", he observed. "No, the dungeons did a number on her today", replied Gray. Rogue sent him a questioning look. She was already on the empress's side. "That witch Sahara took her down to show her the cells...", he trailed. Rogue was now looking at the lacrima in thought. Gray held his tongue, unsure how to give the news. Rogue quietly picked it up and closed his eyes with a bowed head. "You don't have to tell me. His scent is all over this", he stated. "I'm sorry", offered Gray. Several minutes of silence passed. Eventually, Gray said, "She wanted you to have it." Rogue nodded. It was far better he held onto it than to let Fathiyya toy with it. Rogue sat in silence, staring hard at the lacrima. After a while, he said, "This is what's saved me so far." Gray caught on quickly. So that was how he was defying her will. Somehow, Rogue had managed to send the invading magic into the lacrima inside his body, leaving his heart relatively free. "What will you do now?", asked Gray. Rogue sighed, still coming to terms with the loss of yet another comrade. "The same thing I've been doing, I suppose." Gray waited for more. "I'm still earning their trust. I think they know something's off, but I hope they'll let me in on some secrets soon. Then I can start getting more people out of here." Gray froze, his eyes wide. "More?", he questioned. Rogue nodded. "I found a way to smuggle a few prisoners out here and there without causing too much commotion. Unfortunately, it doesn't work with the higher profile mages incarcerated", he stated. "How?!", asked Gray, eager to learn. He had jarred Juvia inadvertently. She slowly sat up and rubbed her swollen eyes. "Rogue?" He nodded to her, unable to offer a smile. "How are you doing it?", repeated Gray. Before Juvia could ask, he explained what had just been said. Part of her was elated at the thought, while part of her brooded that Gray was not one of the few spared. "There's another mage here that specializes in a type of magic that allows him to pass through objects", explained Rogue. "Like walls?", inquired Juvia, still waking. "Yes. He's been able to get some of the prisoners with a low guard rating out without ever being seen. I'm here to help make sure he stays unseen." "You're rerouting the guards?", asked Gray. "Something like that", replied Rogue. "Who is it?", asked Gray. Rogue glanced at Juvia and shook his head. He didn't feel safe saying the man's name. "I'm sorry. If her powers takes hold...", he trailed. "Juvia understands", she said solemnly. He was right to be careful. She didn't have the same advantage as he did.

After a few small exchanges, Rogue departed, Sting's lacrima in hand. Juvia watched where it had been. "Don't worry. He's got it", assured Gray. She nodded, unsure what she say. Should she tell him she knew what caused him to break? He was clearly trying hard for her sake to stay near her when all he really wanted was to be left alone. "What is it?", he asked, reading her expression. She fiddled with her nails and avoided eye contact. It slowly it dawned on him. "You know, don't you?". She shyly nodded, unable to face him. The room suddenly felt much colder and bigger than it was. He seemed miles away from her. Incapable of baring the silence, Juvia said, "Juvia understands if you want to be alone." At that moment, their eyes met. Shame and despair poured from his face. It broke her heart to see him this way. With a deep breath, he said, "It's all right." Juvia jolted from her seat. "No, it is not!" He looked at her in surprise from her sudden outburst. She was crying, not for herself, but for him. "It is not all right! No one should ever hurt Gray-sama! Especially not like -...", she trailed off, sobbing into her hands. Silently he stood before he and held her near. "Please stop", he uttered softly. "But Gray!", she argued, crying too hard to add the honorific. He placed a gentle hand over her hair and pulled her closer. "Why?", he whispered, his own tears beginning to form. Confused, she pulled away enough to face him. He was shaking. "After how I've always treated you, why are crying for someone like me?", he asked. She reached a gentle hand forward and wiped away his tears. "Juvia loves you", she replied warmly. This time it was his heart that was breaking. He grabbed her unexpectedly and hugged her tightly. After a few tender moments passed by, he said, "No more tears. We can fix this...Together."

Somewhere outside of Magnolia, Erza grinned to herself. She was looking out the back window. Charle had flown ahead to get information on their friends. Wendy smiled to herself, as well, trying not to say anything that would ruin the moment. Erza was far from spacing out. She was watching Jellal outside. He was running through some basic exercises, glad to have his leg back. As soon Charle got back, he planned to head out. He was sick of sitting on the sidelines, waiting to hear who else had been arrested or worse. Eventually, Erza handed the young dragon slayer some tea. Sitting across from her, she said, "Thank you." Wendy smiled in kind. It felt good to help someone again. The infant she had brought with her was sound asleep, exhausted from playing with Erza. "Do you think Charle will be back soon?", asked Wendy. "As long she stays safe, we can wait", replied Erza. "I heard rumors...", trailed the girl. With a deep breath, Erza said, "Some of them are probably true, but try not to worry. I'm sure our friends are fine." Wendy nodded, still unsettled. The back door opened and in walked Jellal, sweaty and tired, but pleased. He sent Wendy a soft grin. "I'll never take my mobility for granted again", he stated, siting near the girls. They chuckled, taking one last moment for themselves before entering the hell awaited them. Their friends would not suffer alone much longer.

Inside the city, Lucy carefully walked the streets. Feeling useless around the others, she'd insisted on going out for supplies. It was twilight and she knew she had to be careful. She carried a bad full of food close to her side. It wasn't uncommon at this point to be robbed for such simple necessities. She tugged at the hood that shadowed her face and glanced at the glove that covered her guild mark, something she had worn with pride. She sighed to herself. If it weighed on her this much, she could barely imagine what it felt like when Natsu had been out. Sticking to the side streets, she made her way back to where they had holed up. She tread nervously, sure she heard footsteps nearby. "Lu-chan?" She turned, relieved to see a friendly face. "Levy", she sighed with relief. The two hugged and Levy led her inside to safety. Lily was surprised, but pleased to see his guild mate unharmed. Lucy looked around the dimly lit room that Levy was currently calling home. Levy had a scarf that used to hide her face outside and now pulled it down to speak. "I was so worried about you", she said. "Same here", replied Lucy. "Is it just you two here?", she asked. "Gajeel's out", stated Lily. Lucy sent Levy a sneaky smile. "Is that so?" "It's good to see you're safe. I'll head up and keep an eye out while you girls catch up", said Lily, leaving no room for argument.

"It's just been us since Gray and Juvia", stated Levy. "We heard", said Lucy softly. "How is everyone?", inquired the script mage. "We had to leave Mira and Laxus behind during the last relocation. Happy's doing a lot better since the attack", she said. "We heard about the Raijinshuu and Elfman", offered Levy sullenly. The two sat and discussed what each had seen and what the other didn't yet know. After talk of Lyon and others, Levy grew quiet. "Levy?" "I heard something from a runner this morning", she began. "The only one left from Mermaid Heel is Kagura." Taking it in, Lucy stared off to the distance. The doorknob turned and Gajeel entered. He dropped a sack of supplies and looked over Lucy. "Do you know where Salamander is?". She nodded, taken off guard. He smirked. It was time to introduce the plan.

To be continued...


	13. Chapter 13

From the Ashes, Part 13

Charle had returned and the news was not good. "You're the last saint", said the exceed. Jellal stared into his hands, contemplating what exactly that meant. Wendy's face was grim. The loss of so many comrades weighed heavily on her young heart. Erza was already making plans. "Did you find anyone else?", she asked. Charle shook her head. "I barely escaped capture. I didn't want to risk it and make Wendy worry." The sullen quiet took over as everyone processed what they had just heard. "When do you want to move?", inquired Jellal. He apparently was appointing Erza as the group leader. "The sooner, the better", she replied. "But where should we go?", asked Wendy. It was a valid question. Both Magnolia and the capital made sense. "I know you want to help your friends, but I think moving on the capital would be best", offered Jellal. Erza took a deep breath. He was right. "Wendy, there's a cottage down the hill. An old couple lives there. We should leave the infant with them. We can't take her with us; It's too dangerous." Wendy nodded. "Let's get what we can carry together. We'll leave at dusk", stated Erza. The next few hours were spent packing up what little food they had and finding something to carry water in. They knew no one would offer them any help on the way. Jellal was fighting with a blanket, trying to get it to fit into the pack he was stuffing. Erza shook her head and shooed him away, making a perfect bed roll. Wendy hid a smile at his frustration . Charle was concentrating hard, trying to force a vision. Anything she might see could save their lives. After while, everyone settled to rest before their trek. Wendy had dozed off near the baby, Charle close by. Jellal had been watching Erza closely for quite some time. He finally rose from his seat and walked over to her. Leaning in, he spoke softly. "Let's talk outside." She nodded. They didn't want to wake the girls.

Once out behind the small building, the wind kicked up, blowing Erza's long hair across her face. "What is it?", she asked, watching him fret. "Are you sure she'll be all right out there?", he inquired. "Wendy? She's tougher than she looks", she replied with a soft smile. He nodded, still lost in his thoughts. Tired of watching him pace, she stood in front of him and placed her hands on his shoulders. "Everything will be fine", she assured. "It's going to be dangerous when we get there", he stated, thinking aloud more than trying to warn her. "I know. That's why we have to stick together", she said. His focus seemed to shift as he stared into her face. Losing the fight within, he reached forward and tucked the flying strands behind her ear. "If something happens to me - ...", he trailed. "I know", she said, a soft grin parting her lips. Afraid of losing the chance forever, he stepped forward and embraced her. "I'll watch your back, but be careful." After the initial blush, she hugged him back. The sky was turning pinkish purple now. Soon they would have to leave. She knew he was still punishing himself for his past and was trying hard not to fall into the call of his heart. Taking it upon herself, she stepped back and kissed him gently. She smiled at his beet red face and look of shock. "Just in case", she grinned. Then, she headed back in and he was alone and breathless. A smile crept over his lips. This would be a interesting journey.

Inside the city of Magnolia, as the sun set, everyone readied to make their move. Once it was dark, Lucy led her friends back to the others. There was much to discuss. Levy watched silently as the dragon slayer's debated on the best way to go about taking out the emperor. Lucy offered her a kind smile, trying to alleviate some of the stress. "I'm going, too", stated Lyon. "You don't really expect him to stay of out it, do you?", smirked Yuka. Natsu sighed. He was irritated at all of the small details and planning. He wanted to just go out there and punch whoever that guy in lacrima was. "We're all itching for fight", said Gajeel, trying in his own way to smooth things over. He, too, was annoyed. "We can't all go as one big group. It'll be too obvious", offered Lucy. Lisanna held Happy close to her chest as she listened. She'd almost lost Natsu to Asra before and was unsure of how safe he'd be. She also knew he wouldn't stay idle for much longer. "So, who's staying?", asked Sherry. "You three stay here", ordered Lyon. They nodded. After all, it was decreed by their acting guild master. "I'm definitely going", stated Natsu. "Me, too", added Lucy, determined to help. Natsu grinned at her. It just wouldn't be an adventure without her. "Happy, do you feel well enough to fly yet?", he asked. "Aye!" With a grin, he said, "Good."

"Lisanna, what about you?", asked Lucy. She thought it over briefly and replied, "I'll stay here with Chelia. Maybe I can find Mira-nee and Laxus again." Gajeel grinned. "They'd make good back up." Lucy turned to Levy who quietly got to her feet. "I'm going, too." All eyes turned toward her. "Like Hell you are!", snapped Gajeel. An argument quickly ensued. It was obvious to the entire room that it was some form of lover's quarrel. "A shrimp like you wouldn't last two minutes!", he puffed. "It'll make it easier for me to blend in!", she retorted. "Guys?", tried Lucy. "How am I supposed to protect you if I can't even see you?!", he grunted. "And what if you need iron and there's none around?", replied Levy. "Guys?" It seemed to be a stand off. Lily stood silently with his arms crossed, determined not to get involved. "And what if - ?!", began Gajeel. "GUYS!", yelled Lucy. "What?!", they spat. Then they realized everyone as staring. Quickly backing down, they both took a step back. Gajeel crossed his arms and tried not to show his true intentions. "Fine. Do whatever you want", he snorted. "I guess that's settled", smirked Natsu. Deciding it best to take a break and let everyone cool down, everyone paired off to vent. Lucy and Levy headed out for fresh air. Gajeel, Natsu, and Lily took off to scout ways out of the city. Lyon spoke with the remnants of Lamia Scale.

Outside, Levy sat down with a thump. "It's okay", assured Lucy, "No one really cares that you two had a spat." Levy slowly turned her face toward her friend. "Spat?", she repeated flatly. Lucy waved her hands innocently. "I just mean you two have been spending a lot of time together lately and you're bound to bump heads after while." Levy maintained her steely gaze. Sighing, Lucy tried to change the subject. "So, where did that scarf come from?" Levy tugged it tighter without thought. "It's just for safety...Like your cloak", muttered Levy, turning her face elsewhere. Lucy took a step closer. "What are you hiding?", she teased, leaning in. Giving in, Levy sighed deeply. "You're not going to let this drop, are you?" Lucy beamed with a grin that resounded, "Nope!". She pulled the scarf loose and waited for the impending barrage. Lucy took a close look then giggled, "Is that all?". Blushing deeply, Levy sent her a questioning look. Surely that couldn't be all? Covering the spot with her hand, she grinned faintly. "He's a liar...He does bite", she uttered. Avoiding further incident, she re-wrapped her neck carefully. Turning the tables, she asked, "What about Natsu?". Caught off guard, Lucy's cheeks brightened to a red hue. "Wh-what?!" This time Levy chuckled, content with her ribbing. Before they could tease each other further, the door opened. It was Lisanna. She looked directly at Lucy. "Can we talk?" Levy glanced between the two and rose from her seat. "I'll see you inside, Lu-chan." Lucy nodded as she left alone with her unnamed rival.

"What's up?", asked Lucy innocently. Lisanna had her arms hugged tightly around herself. Something was clearly eating at her. Watching the streets below, she asked, "Do you remember what happened with Asra?". Lucy smile faded. How could she forget? "Of course", she replied. Upon a closer look, Lisanna was crying despite her attempts to hold it in. "I was so useless to him", she uttered softly. "What do you mean? We all worked together to save Natsu", assured Lucy. Lisanna looked her straight in the eye. "I know you saw me kiss him." Lucy stood silently, unsure of what to say. "Keep him safe", said Lisanna. "If he chooses you, then - ... Just make sure he's happy." There was no use trying to dodge the subject. Lucy nodded and the two shared a hug. "Make sure you patch Laxus up", she said with a grin. Lisanna smiled in kind and nodded, hoping for the best.

Across town, Mira tried to keep Laxus hidden. He leaned on her heavily for support and it made for very slow progress. He grit his teeth, annoyed at his current state. "Just leave me", he said. "After I dragged your ass this far? I don't think so", teased Mira. He glanced into her face. Her eyes shined with determination and that goofy smile of hers somehow made him feel a little better. They froze at an approaching sound. Footsteps, dogs...Hunters. A voice called out, "Hey, I think the dog found something over here!". Mira looked around, trying to find a place to hide Laxus, but nothing was available. They were in an alley - narrow and void of windows or doors. Normally stock crates would line the walls, but with the war, most business had ceased. Out of options, she made a hasty choice. The man that had called out rounded the corner. His dog barked at the mages. The man and his partner blushed. He waved his hands apologetically. "Sorry. My mistake", he said, dragging his partner along. Mira had changed her appearance and blocked Laxus's face with her own. "Just a couple of love birds!", called the man to his superior. As they walked away, Mira listened closely to their footsteps. Once she figured they were at a safe distance, she let her disguise fall. "That was close", she said. His back against the wall and afraid to move, Laxus was unsure of what exactly just happened. Turning, Mira asked, "Are you okay?". Slowly snapping out of it, he shook off his reddened face. "Fine...Just give me some warning or something next time", he replied, trying not to make eye contact. She sniggered to herself as she helped him back to his feet. "You act like that was the first time", she teased as they trudged along. "That was a long time ago", he mumbled shyly.

At the capital, Gray roamed the castle, trying to gather information. No decree had said he was to stay in Juvia's chambers. Despite his uneasy feeling, he knew he had to do something. While Juvia was attending a meeting with the empress, he took it upon himself to find out more about the mage Rogue had mentioned. He stared down a staircase, his stomach in knots. The last place he ever wanted to see again was the dungeons, but it was his best bet to get information. The servants only nodded or bowed before shuffling away as quickly as possible when approached. Maybe they never got notified about his decommissioning. Taking a step toward the stairs was a feat of sheer will power. Glancing at his hand, he noticed he was trembling. With a deep breath, he pressed on.

In the throne room, Fathiyya sat bored. Various elite soldiers were reporting in and none of them had anything particularly interesting to say. Rogue kept a close eye on Juvia. How long could she hold out? "Anything else?", sighed the empress. "Yes, my lady. The vizier was attacked and killed by one of the dragon slayers. I managed to get him back into submission", stated Gobi. Juvia stared at him in awe. How could he lie so easily? Rogue tensed, but tried to appear neutral. "Is that so?", asked the empress. "Her work was beginning to lack anyway", she shrugged, indifferent to the loss. "Paladin", she called. Jumping to attention, the water mage bowed. "Yes, my lady?" She hated to address her so after what she had learned, but she had to maintain her cover. "Your former colleagues, the other members of Phantom Lord's Element Four will be arriving tonight. Make sure they're made comfortable", she grinned, clearly intending them to be imprisoned. "I'll help her see to it personally", said Gobi. "Very good. Dismissed", said Fathiyya, waving them away. "A word, my lady?", said Gobi, halting everyone in their tracks. He was staring at Juvia. Fathiyya waved off the others of her army, leaving the three of them. "What about the former knight? Is it wise to let him roam the castle freely?", he inquired. Fathiyya smiled, amused. "Gobi, you should know better. He's not going anywhere so long as my paladin stands by my side", she stated confidently. "But, your highness - ", he began. Her pink eyes tore into him like barbed daggers. Bowing, he backed down. "As you wish." He left, ashamed he had questioned her wisdom. "Juvia, what are your thoughts on him?", she inquired. Thinking quickly, she replied, "He is a fine token of your generosity, Empress." As she bowed, she tried not to throw up. She'd give almost anything to take that horrid woman out once and for all, but for some reason, her magic simply would not respond when she stood before her. "Yes", said Fathiyya, aware she was being buttered up. "See to it he stays out of trouble or we'll have to break his legs." Juvia glanced at her face. She was dead serious. "Yes, my lady."

Once free of the throne room, Juvia was swiftly pulled aside and shoved into a wall. Gobi covered her mouth and stared her dead in the eye. "You don't fool me. When you slip up, don't forget I'll be the one to remedy the situation." He stared a moment longer, driving his point home before stalking away. As she watched him travel down the hall, someone else approached. "Hey, Gorgeous", said a weaselly looking man. He was fairly short and had his blonde hair slicked back with something that smelled strongly of kerosene. Surprised, she stuttered, "H-hello." The man seemed quite full of himself. "And what is the name of this lovely rose?", he grinned, clearly undressing her with his eyes. Rogue grabbed him by the back of the collar and lifted him off the floor with little effort. "What are you doing out here?", he scowled. "Just introducing myself to the lovely new paladin. I gotta say, if she's available, I could totally 'unf' that", he replied. Rogue casually punched him with his free hand. Slinging the small man over his shoulder, he sheepishly said, "Sorry about that. Please ignore him." Juvia stared in amazement. Was that guy for real? "Is that him?", she asked. Rogue darted his gaze, ashamed of his acquaintance . "What he can do and how he acts have to stay unrelated for me to be able to deal with him", he uttered. Juvia nodded, still blushing faintly. "Just pretend you never saw him", said the dragon slayer, stalking away. Shaking it off, Juvia headed back to her room and waited for Gray nervously. She prayed only for his safety.

To be continued...


	14. Chapter 14

From the Ashes, Part 14

Juvia waited for Gray for hours. She grew restless, concerned for his safety. She'd begged him not to go, but at least his will had returned. Her door busted inward, tearing her from her thoughts. Gobi strode in. He dragged Gray behind him. "Keep a shorter leash on this", he scowled, thrusting Gray's bloodied body forward. He slammed the door as he left. Juvia rushed forward. "Gray-sama!", she cried. He slowly sat up. Coughing up a bit of blood did little to scare him. He'd endured much worse in this castle of horrors. "I'm fine", he stated, brushing her off. After a while, he begrudgingly allowed to her clean his wounds. He still wore the stitches Sahara had left behind. The burns and cuts across his torso and back were healing. It seemed these new injuries were mostly superficial. Gobi had caught him skulking about and quickly put an end to it. Gray assured her it was nothing more than a fist fight and he would be all right. He sat at the edge of her bed as she wiped the blood from his face, hers lined with worry. "I'm fine", he repeated. She sighed and took a seat beside him. Staring into the floor, she kept her thoughts to herself, sure he'd only argue. After a brief bout of silence, he said, "The trip wasn't for nothing." She looked at him curiously. He grinned faintly and said, "I found Lore. He's alive." Juvia's expression lightened. "Is he all right?" Gray paused, trying to word his answer as not to trouble her further. "They're keeping him well enough...", he trailed. "It's like they're using him as their own personal library", he added distantly. "Memory make", uttered Juvia. Gray nodded. "Hibiki, too", he stated sullenly. They spoke in hushed tones into the night. Hours later, Juvia slept in his arms, cradled against his chest. He wasn't pushing her away anymore. She gave up her freedom to save him. Despite the fact he felt responsible for her being there, he was glad he wasn't alone. He glanced into her face and watched her dream. A faint grin crossed his lips. Even though he'd been so determined to keep at arm's length before, something had changed and he didn't want to let go. He couldn't say exactly what his emotions toward her were, but he knew they had warmed.

Erza's group moved cautiously along a path that would keep them from direct view when passing Magnolia. She glanced toward the city with a heavy heart, but knew she had to press on. They had left the infant Wendy found with an older couple who were glad to take her in. Charle walked silently beside her best friend and partner while Jellal guarded their rear. Shaking her worry, Erza strode on, ready to end this war. Little did she know that some of her friends had the same idea.

Underneath the streets of the city, Natsu and others followed the sewers. Gajeel had been down here many times with orphans and refugees, so he knew the way well. The point made about moving together was quite valid. When they hit surface, they would have to split up again. The only tweak to their plans was the roster. While out earlier in the night, Gajeel had run across Mirajane and Laxus. Natsu wasn't far behind him then. When he caught up, they all agreed. They'd taken Laxus somewhere safe and instructed the others to go there, as well. Thus, Lyon was left in charge, despite his dismay. Swallowing his pride, he put his trust in Fairy Tail to get the job done. Mira had taken his place. She would be vital asset for infiltrating the castle without causing alarm.

The group paused, watching Gajeel for the go ahead. A few guards patrolled down here, too, knowing they'd let too many escape the city. Once it safe, he waved them forward. They approached the exit with caution. It was highly likely that someone had been stationed outside of the gate. Lily nodded. They were not alone. It didn't take long to take out the soldiers present. As they stepped out into the open, the fresh air they expected was soiled with a horrid odor. "What is that?!", asked Natsu, holding his nose. The sewers smelled better than whatever was offending his senses now. They tread carefully. Only when they had ventured a few yards out did they see what caused the pungent smell. Gajeel gripped a hand over Lucy's mouth as she stared in terror. "Don't scream", he said. She slowly nodded and he let her go. Everyone else turned to see what had drawn her focus. Corpses decorated the wall surrounding the city. Men and women, elderly and young, and even children hung in various stages of decay. "Who would do something like this?", asked Mira. The answer came swiftly. Each body was nailed up with sharpened metallic stakes, several of which flew directly at the mages. A sinister laugh drifted in from the haze. A woman strode forward, wearing more piercings than clothing. "Boo, I missed", she teased. "An elite", scowled Levy. Her guild mark was not one she recognized, but the telling orange lines glowed from it nonetheless. Her eyes were completely golden, showing no sign of whoever she once was. "Did you do this?", asked Natsu angrily. She smirked, "If I did?". "Children?!", he shouted, staring her down. "Are you angry? Why? Was one of them yours?", she taunted. He ran toward her, fists blazing. Amazingly, she was able to keep pace with him. Lucy couldn't believe it. She'd seldom seen him so angry and had never seen anyone last long against him when he was.

His outrage blinded him to the openings he was leaving. With a wink and a motion of firing a finger gun like a child, a stake flew at him, hitting him hard in the shoulder. It knocked him back, but not as far as she would have liked. "I'm impressed. The last mage that took that head on got pinned clear to the wall", she smiled. Lucy glanced back. Horrified, she hugged Levy from behind tightly. "Don't look", she pleaded. Levy began to quiver. She knew what that meant. Despite Lucy's firm embrace, she managed to turn her head slightly. Tears streamed down her face at the sight of her teammate. Three stakes held Jet's remains firmly to the stone wall. Twisting in her friend's arms, the two held one another as she cried. Gajeel glanced back and took a deep breath. He wasn't going to let Natsu take this bitch on alone. The soldier gracefully dodged his attack. "Oh? Two of you now, is it? I'm game", she said confidently. Natsu staggered to his feet and ripped the stake from his flesh. Cracking his arm back into joint, he dashed back into the fray. "Get down!", shouted Mira, shoving the girls into the dirt. Several stakes flew over them. "Stay down", she ordered. Happy ran toward them, ensuring they were unharmed. When he turned his eyes back to the fight, it was quite the scene. Gajeel, Natsu, and Mira had formed a triangle around their attacker. She glared at Mira. "I don't play well with other girls", she sneered. "That's too bad", replied Mira, flicking her tail. The soldier watched her with interest. "Take over magic? How fun", she said. Her cocky attitude didn't last much longer. The three fairies quickly took her down. As she lied in the dirt, gasping for air, she pleaded, "Kill me...Please." She was crying and the light had faded from her eyes. "Please, before I get up again. Do it!" Natsu looked to Mira. She glanced back at the wall of bodies. "We're not like you", she stated, dropping her take over form. The group left her there, waiting for death, unwillingly to meet her level. As a shadow approached, she smiled. "Pathetic", sneered Kurohebi. Then, she got her wish.

As they neared the roads, they made their split, agreeing to meet back up near the capital. Lucy, Natsu, and Happy took one way. Gajeel, Lily, and Levy took another. Mira went ahead alone, assuring her friends she would be all right. They tried to argue, but her determination was not easily moved. As they parted, Lucy stared sadly toward Levy. "Do you think she's okay?", asked Happy. "She will be. She's not alone", replied Natsu. In her own group, Levy walked in silence, trying to not picture what she had seen. Her chest hurt. She had worried for her team, but assumed the worst they would meet was arrest. Perhaps she had only been fooling herself. Tugging her scarf up around her face, she tried to keep pace with Gajeel. Lily watched them both, but said nothing, knowing it would be addressed when they were somewhere safe. The dragon slayer merely held her hand and led her way from the scene of death. Alone, Mira moved quickly. She felt she had a good chance of getting information if she reached the destination before the others.

Inside the city, Lisanna sat beside Laxus. Neither spoke, each staring off into their own thoughts. Sherry offered a soft smile, trying to ease their worrying. Chelia focused hard over Laxus, trying to muster any amount of healing magic, but it seemed futile. Whatever had been done to her sealed her magic completely. Finally, she sighed. "I'm sorry", she said, hanging her head sadly. "You tried your best", replied Laxus. He was really counting on Chelia. If she could heal his wounds, he could go after the emperor, as well. He was so tired of doing nothing. He wasn't used to depending on others so much. He wanted to be out there reclaiming the world with his guild, not holed up in some god forsaken building that crumbled around him. He also thought of Mira. That kiss may have been a last minute distraction for the guards, but it brought up old feelings in himself. He cursed his broken body. His closest colleagues, people who would proudly claim him as a friend, the Raijinshuu, had all fallen because he couldn't protect them. He wondered what happened to them. Ever was unconscious when they took her, but she might escape her captors by turning them to stone. He had no idea what had become of Bickslow. And Freed? He was certain Freed was dead. He also mourned his grandfather. After all, what purpose would the guild masters serve? Surely that maniacal bastard had them all executed. "Stop it", said Lisanna. Pulled from his thoughts, he was unsure of her outburst. She stared him down. "Stop over thinking everything. We have to believe in our friends. We have to have smiles waiting for them when they come home", she said, defying her own tears with a grin. Smiling faintly to himself, he nodded. She was right. All they could do now was keep their faith in the guild alive.

To be continued...


	15. Chapter 15

From the Ashes, Part 15

Each group traveled as far they could under the cover of night. As dawn approached, shelter had to be found. Erza's group managed to find a small clearing high in the rocks that shadowed the road. Gajeel's trio found an old farm house while Natsu's group simply camped out in the woods. Natsu and Happy were fishing while Lucy gathered other foods. Natsu was half asleep when Happy shouted, "Natsu! Look!". Hazily he straightened up. "What is it?", he yawned. The river wasn't right. The water began to flow red. Quickly getting to his feet, he called out, "Lucy!" She jumped, startled, dropping the berries she had found. "What's wrong? Are you trying to get us found?!", she vented. She was mere feet behind him. He sighed in relief. "Stay close. Something's wrong", he said, scanning the area. Once glance to the water answered her question. "Someone's upstream", she observed. "Stay here. If anything goes wrong, call Loke", said Natsu, heading that direction. "What? Wait!", she called. The look he sent her silenced further debate. Happy watched his friend run toward danger. Without notice, he took off in flight after him. Nervously, Lucy waited.

Upstream, Natsu didn't find a fight. He found something more familiar. Cana was unconscious in the dirt. Bacchus had fallen face first into the stream, bleeding heavily. Natsu quickly pulled him from the water, allowing him to breathe. Bacchus glanced at his guild mark and grinned. "She'll be okay", was all he managed to say before passing out. Cana was roughed up, but not seriously injured. Natsu remembered Lucy telling him about the card she had, so he retrieved it from Cana's pocket and called her down to help. She ran as fast she could. Lucy tended to Cana while Natsu took on the task of patching up Bacchus. "Someone really did a number on him", he stated as he pulled several arrows from the man's back. "They must have been coming to find us", ventured Lucy. It only made sense. If they had been hit by a raid party, they would seek out their comrades. Happy helped them both as much as he could. Lucy grimaced at the sound of smell of searing flesh. Natsu had pressed a finger into each arrow wound and was sealing them over. Once they had used up all of their bandages, Natsu sat at the edge of the stream, staring into the water as he cleaned his hands.

Cana began to stir. "Lucy?", she whispered. She tried to sit up, but fell over just as fast. "Stay down. You need to rest", ordered Lucy. "What happened?", asked Natsu, not far away. Cana sighed deeply. "Quatro Cerberus is gone", she stated grimly. "Arrested?", inquired Lucy with hope. Her spirits were dashed at the look awaiting her. "All of them?", she asked weakly. Cana nodded. "And what happened to you two?", asked Natsu. She slowly sat up, keeping her balance this time. "The raid hit without warning. I woke up to their screams. They weren't interested in arresting anybody", she replied. "Bacchus killed a few of them, but they just kept coming. He decided it was best to live to fight another day and dragged me out of the building as they set fire to it..." she trailed. Tears began to fall. "Why do they hate us so much?", she sobbed. She clearly remembered the events of the night. Someone had turned them in. As they fought for their lives, people stood around shouting obscenities. "Die, filthy magic users! Purify your sins in flame!" She shook herself from the memory as the face of the hunter hovered in her mind. "The hunter followed us", she stated. That much was obvious. "What kind of magic do they use?", inquired Lucy, preparing for the worst. "He was strange. All his men used those special issue guns. He didn't", she began, staring at the small stack of bloody arrows. "He uses some kind of air or speed magic to control the arrows. I'm not sure", she said, still hazed. Lucy offered her some water which she gladly drank. "We were trying to loose the guy by crossing the river, but he was too fast. I got grazed in the head and fell. Maybe it was poison...Maybe I was just tired from running so long...Bacchus stood in front of me and took the incoming fire...He must have carried me down stream", she explained. She watched his labored breathing, feeling both grateful and guilty. "You're with friends now", assured Lucy. They moved into the tree line for safety, Natsu keeping his sharp senses busy. If anyone was coming, he'd be the first to know.

In the capital, an argument was beginning to broil. "You must", said Juvia stubbornly. "I can't just leave you here. It's my fault you're here in the first place", retorted Gray. "Juvia came because she was worried about you, not because you made her", she said. Gray turned away and stared out the window. It was a long way down. Juvia stepped close and put a warm hand on his shoulder. "If you don't go, how will anyone know what to do? We don't have Warren to send out a message. Someone has to take it", she pleaded. She was right and Gray knew it. He just hated the thought of abandoning her after all she'd done for him. "Juvia will be fine", she assured with a faint grin. Adjusting to face her, Gray stared into her determined eyes. She wasn't backing down. "What about Gobi?", he asked. "He won't harm Juvia", she replied. "How do you know that? You know what he's capable of", argued Gray. Juvia dropped her gaze. It was true. There really was no telling what he might do to her if her found out that Gray had escaped the castle. "Come with me", he said. She shook her head. "No. If Juvia leaves, they'll know too quickly. Besides, there's no telling when Juvia may turn evil...", she trailed. She was fighting the invading magic well, but her stores of defiance were not infinite. Gray sighed, out of things to say. "Just go. The Element Four will help Juvia", she stated. Finally giving in, Gray pulled her close. Holding her tightly, he said, "Don't let your guard down." She knew what could potentially go wrong, but Gray faced no less danger. If he was recaptured, they was no telling what might happen. "Be careful", said Juvia softly. She hated to see him head off into such a dangerous task, but someone had to get the right information out there if a rebellion was to succeed. Most of the country still believed a man had taken over. If someone stormed the castle, they wouldn't even recognize their target. Gray stepped back and opened the window. It was sheer stone the whole way down. His only tool was his magic, which was gradually returning. "Juvia will make them believe you're still here", she stated. He nodded. Creating ice claws, he began the descent to the ground. It would likely take over an hour. He hoped his mana would hold out that long. Juvia watched him for a while, then closed the window and returned to her thoughts. There was much to do before help arrived.

In an abandoned farmhouse, Levy huddled in the corner. She hadn't spoken for hours. Her forlorn stare was the only sign she was still there. Gajeel sat nearby in silence, ready to offer a shoulder to cry on. He knew nothing he could say would make things better. They had both seen it. Jet was dead. A large metallic spear went straight through his rib cage and into the stone wall behind him. Two smaller spikes stuck out of his legs, his only chance of escape. Levy wondered if he was coming to find her or trying to run away. She hated that thought - doubting her comrades. The old Levy would never had thought that. What was this war doing to her? Eventually, she called, "Gajeel." He looked toward her, quietly waiting for her to speak. "If they kill me, don't worry about trying to bury my body. Just get out of there", she said grimly. The statement hit him hard. "What are you talking about? I'm not letting anyone lay a finger on you", he replied. "You can't be my shield forever. I don't want to lose you, too", she said, fighting her tears. He moved from his seat so that he kneeled directly in front of her. "Hey", he said. She slowly met his gaze. "Everything's gonna be okay", he said, trying to sound reassuring. "You don't know that", she said, finally letting her tears flow. He swiftly pulled her into a close embrace. "I'm not going anywhere", he stated. She looked into his face, his kindness piercing her gloom. She sat back and wiped her face, trying to put on a happier act for him. "Snap out of it, Shrimp. You're not getting rid of me that easy", he smirked. "Back to 'Shrimp' again?", she said, slightly laughing despite herself. With a faint sigh, he corrected himself. "Levy." She smiled genuinely at the sound of her name. "Now get some sleep", he ordered. She nodded and curled up, trying to rest. Once she had passed out, Lily quietly approached his partner. "She'll be all right. We all need to get some sleep", said the exceed. Gajeel agreed. It had been a long night and another would arrive soon enough.

Up in the rocky outcrops, Wendy and Charle rested. Jellal was keeping a watch over the road, but his mind kept wandering back to the scarlet headed warrior that slept nearby. He grinned softly at her. She had given him all of his fondest memories and what had he given in return? His expression fell at that thought. He hoped maybe this trip would prove to be his redemption. Maybe then he could -... "No", he thought, "I can't ever atone enough to earn that right." Shaking his own problems from his head, he turned his focus back to look out duty. His primary objective now was to make sure the sleeping fairies made it to the capital unharmed. He could at least do that much for them.

Mira had made excellent time. Her ability to easily disguise herself made it easy to blend in at the tavern she was resting at. She was a few miles ahead of everyone else. She just hoped everyone would get there safely. Changing her appearance to that of a harmless, old woman, she sat in the corner and listened. Several people came and went from the inn. Most were soldiers, exchanging stories and information. They assumed she couldn't hear their hushed conversations, having lost her hearing to time. She gained some insight. Troops were moving. Something big was going to happen soon. It sounded like they were mobilizing to invade the next country. She prayed she was only jumping to conclusions, but each overheard conversation seemed to solidify that theory. Someone came in with a loud group of underlings. "Out of the way, piss face!", yelled one, shoving a man out of his leader's way. The leader strode up to the bar and demanded a drink. He bragged about some of his recent escapades. Eventually, someone else stood up, drunk and unafraid of him. "You lying sack of shit! I know what happened. I was there!", hiccuped the drunk soldier. "Who are you to question our boss?", shouted another man, ready to fight. "He's right", stated a woman, slamming her heel onto the table. She was tall and well built. She seemed not to care that her short skirt was showing off everything below with her foot so high. Her smug expression distorted her beautiful face. She flicked her long, curly hair behind her shoulder as she eyed the man at the bar. "Do you really want to crow about all of the small things you achieved or should I tell them about your big failure?", she taunted. "Shut up!", yelled the man. "Please. You're hardly a threat to me. You've been knocked down the ranks so far, you can't even tell your ass from your face anymore", she retorted. "I know all about that man", she said, clearly noting something that had happened. "Don't talk about him", sneered the man at the bar. "That red haired man with the false arm who kicked your ass", she said loudly. Mira's ears perked. Could it be? "What was his name again?", she taunted, staring him down. The man threw his glass into the floor and stepped over the broken pieces. "Guildarts. He's no normal man", he scowled. "What? You cant handle a single s-class mage? It's no wonder you were demoted", she said stingingly. "I don't have to listen to you", said the man, taking a run toward her. She killed him in an instant. His underlings scrambled over his body. "If you don't have the magic to challenge a mage, don't try to fight one", she stated, calmly walking passed the commotion she had caused. Mira watched the entire event closely, noting every feature of the two involved. Her best chance at information on Guildarts lied with that woman. "Damn you, Lyger!", screamed one of the underlings. Waiting a while, Mira followed her new target. She had know where Guildarts was.

To be continued...


	16. Chapter 16

From the Ashes, Part 16

In the woods, Bacchus had come to and confirmed Cana's story. The raid had hit hard and he had indeed carried her to safety. It was around noon and the girls swapped news. Happy had returned to fishing while Natsu scouted the area. He never did like sitting still. He'd gone upstream and retraced the steps of his comrades, hoping to find their hunter before he found them. A snapping twig caught his attention. A man stepped forward, unafraid. He bore the mark of a fallen dark guild on his left cheek. Bright orange lines wove throughout the design. "You wouldn't be hiding my prey by any chance, would you?", he asked calmly. "Prey?", spat Natsu. "I'll take that as a yes. Where did you hide them? Tell me and I might go easy on you", replied the man. His dark beard only added to his creep factor. "Harboring mages is illegal", he stated. Natsu smirked and turned to show off his guild mark; He'd ditched the hooded sweatshirt at camp. "Fairy Tail. That must make you Salamander", observed the man, casually looking at a small book of notes. "I can get quite a promotion for catching you", he said. "I'd like to see you try it", retorted Natsu, hands ablaze. The hunter pulled his bow and quiver from his back without alarm. "They say you dragon slayers fetch a good price", offered the man, seemingly trying to keep a polite conversation. Natsu glared at him as he pulled back the arrow. Dodging it would be easy. As the arrow was loosed, it multiplied to ten and each veered off in a different angle to take their target. A burst of flame stopped all of them. "I'd expect no less", stated the man with a hint of admiration. Several more shots were fired. Some multiplied, others seemed to defy their trajectory. A few even seemed to exist outside of time. After several minutes of fighting, Natsu had several nicks from close shots. The hunter never seemed to wear any form of emotion. Nor did he ever run out of ammo. He sighed. "I see. Forgive me for this trick", he said, loosing one last shot. Natsu readied himself, but in a split second, everything went dark. He couldn't see or hear anything. Even the air around him felt heavier. He could feel the flames flowing from his body, but they did nothing to illuminate his surroundings. He couldn't see his own hand in front of his face. A sharp 'thunk' hit him in the collar bone. Another sharp pain sank into from his knee. Then, it felt like someone had punched him square in the face. He fell to the dirt, unable to keep his balance. As he hit the ground, the arrow in his leg was forced through to the other side. He tried to regain control as he sat there on his hands and knees. Slowly, his vision came back, or at least half of it. He could see the shadow of the hunter approaching. One trembling hand stabilizing the arrow sticking from his eye, he glared. The man still showed no expression whatsoever. "No hard feelings", he said, setting up a point blank shot. The heat from Natsu's counterattack could be felt as far away as the camp.

Several minutes later, he stumbled toward his friends. Blood dripped from his wounds. He'd ripped out the arrow from his knee and snapped off the one in his collar bone. "Natsu!", cried Lucy, running toward him. He leaned onto her for support, but offered Cana and Bacchus a proud grin. "I got him." Having felt the heat and heard Lucy's cry, Happy quickly rejoined the group. Cana and Lucy propped him up against a tree and looked over his injuries. The problem was, they were out of medical supplies. They'd used everything on their comrades. Lucy ripped her cloak into strips, knowing she could still hide her mark with her gloves. She tied off his knee before moving on. She carefully fingered the broken arrow near his neck. It went straight through his scarf, making it difficult to remove. More worrisome than that, was the long wooden shaft that stood in his right eye. "What should we do?", asked Lucy, worried. "We can get that one out, but I don't think we can save your eye", stated Cana. Natsu grinned faintly. He'd expected that much. "Do you ant me to pull it out?", asked Cana. Bacchus watched from his own tree, still too weak to move about. "Do it quick", he offered. She nodded. Lucy turned away. Happy held his friend's hand tightly. Gently placing one hand firmly over the side of his face, Cana gave a pull. Lucy couldn't bare to watch. She shuddered at the faint popping sound. Cana looked carefully. The nerves were still connected, but the arrow was deep in the eye. "Cana, take the whole thing. Trying to save what's left will only increase the chance of infection", stated Bacchus. Natsu looked at her with his remaining eye. "Do it", he agreed. She quickly severed the nerves, making his whole body tense. Happy stared at the dirt, afraid to see. "Bandage him up", ordered Cana, walking away with the arrow. Lucy nodded. Slowly turning toward him, she couldn't help but cry. She gently wrapped his face, trying to not to think about the sight before her. When Cana returned, she sent him a sorrowful gaze. He smiled faintly in response. "Good thing I've got another one", he teased, exhausted. "One more", she said, getting ahold of the last arrow. She pulled, but it didn't budge. She tried again with the same result. "It's lodged in the bone", sighed Natsu, fighting off the pain. "I can get it", offered Bacchus. Natsu figured he had nothing to lose, so Cana helped him over. With a deep breath, he pulled fiercely and the arrow came loose. Most of it, anyway. Bacchus grinned at it's broken tip. "Looks like you get a souvenir from this one", he grinned. "Yeah", laughed Natsu weakly. Cana helped Bacchus back to rest while Lucy finished dressing the dragon slayer's wounds.

A few hours passed and it seemed Natsu was snoozing against his tree. Lucy stared at him, unable to sleep. "Why did you go alone?", she uttered, thinking out loud. Natsu cracked open his eye and grinned softly. "Because it's better to have me messed up than you." She jumped, startled. I-I thought you were asleep", she said, blushing. He tried to sit up better, but the pain he'd fought off was catching up with him. Settling back down, he sighed, "Guess I'll stay down here." Lucy glanced up at him, her expression a mix of worry and anger. "What?", he asked. "Can't you stop joking around for once? This is serious. You could have been killed", she cried. The others noted her outburst, but pretended they hadn't. They simply kept on with their card game. He sat silently for a moment before asking, "What do you want me to say?". Losing the fight to her tears, she sobbed, "I don't know." Natsu watched her carefully. He hated seeing her cry, let alone being the cause. "At least we're safe now", he stated grimly. Lucy tensed. That could only mean - ...No, Natsu wouldn't kill. Would he? Granted, hard times called for hard measures, but - ...She shook the thought from her mind. "I should have gone with you." Despite his agony, he reached for her hand. Gently squeezing it, he replied, "It's better this way. At least you knew what to do. I probably would have panicked if you showed up like that." He offered a kind grin, trying to ease her tears. It had the opposite effect. She hugged him tightly, oblivious that she was adding to his pain. "Why do you always protect me?", she sobbed. Gently wrapping his arm around his, he said, "It's my job." She sat back and searched his face for the meaning. "Natsu, I - ", she trailed. "Don't worry so much. You know me. I'll back on my feet in no time", he assured, purposely taking the pressure off her. She grinned faintly. She would have to fess up soon, but for now, he was giving her a free pass and she appreciated that.

Elsewhere, Gajeel slept beside Levy. She hadn't gotten much rest, still seeing her team mate every time she closed her eyes. She studied his face carefully. Even asleep, he didn't seem at peace. Was he that worried for her? Lily snoozed across the room, near the door. He kept his sword handy in case someone showed up. Levy reached out and gently stroked the dragon slayer's face. She smiled to herself as he seemed to relax at her touch. Sighing, she moved closer to him, curling up against his torso. Maybe she could sleep just a little if he was there.

Several miles away, Mira watched from the shadows. She was following Lyger. That woman seemed to have information on Guildarts, maybe even other high class mages. Lyger took her time berating her underlings for each tiny mistake. She had no visible guild mark, nor did her eyes have that golden sheen. Maybe she was a free agent. Mira thought back. Kurohebi didn't have the eye shine, either. Shaking it off, she observed closely. Lyger threw something at the woman who reported in. "Do you think I care about that shit?!", she shouted. "I'm sorry, commander", said the woman. "That's why I have pee-ons like you. You take of the civilians so I don't have to", she vented. The woman nodded submissively. "You dare waste my time with something so trivial? You were supposed to bring me the location of that rogue mage." The girl stepped back and bowed. "I'm sorry." Lyger growled, "Stop saying that!". The woman held her low bow and shrank into the background. Lyger finally let her anger fade. Looking over a map, she thought aloud, "Why are you?". Mira couldn't get a good look from where she was. She'd have to wait. It was easy enough to blend in the camp of soldiers. She'd merely taken one out and took on her appearance. Just walking through the ranks, she overheard a lot of interesting tidbits. From what she could gather, Guildarts was somewhere near the capital. That was mere luck. The hard part would be finding him.

In the capital, Gray skulked about the castle gardens, looking for a way out. It was sheer coincidence that he stumbled into a friendly face. "What are you doing out here?", asked Rogue, carefully scanning the area. "I'm getting the rest of my guild", replied Gray. Rogue sighed, annoyed. "Do you have any idea what they'll do if they catch you out here?". Gray nodded. He knew the risk well. His expression showed no fault in his will. This was something he had to do. Giving in, Rogue ordered, "Follow me." He was acting strangely, but Gray had little choice of allies. They came to a stop near a wall that was obscured by some bushes. It seemed like Rogue was expecting something the way he stared at the stone. Gray watched as a hand appeared. A woman walked through, battered and scared. A short, blonde man stepped out next, holding her hand. Someone else followed, his hand on their wrist. Gray stepped back. "Toby?", he asked. The man that had been pulled from the wall looked familiar. However, his hands were gone. His head had been shaved, his dog-like ears cut off, and a glowing orange 'x' placed over his forehead. "Oooo?", he ventured, unable to pronounce the 'n' at the end. The blonde man looked to Rogue curiously. "It's him", verified the dragon slayer. "They took his tongue", said the blonde man. Rogue glanced between them. "Gray, this is my associate, Erik Weisz." The woman turned and hugged him tightly. "Thank you so much, Wiesz-sama! I'll never forget this!" He seemed to glow at her affection. "It's not over yet. We still have to get out of the city. It's not gonna be easy with the 'fallen' here", he stated. Rogue gave Toby a sad look. That mark would make him stand out as a target for ridicule. "I heard someone say they were going to release him soon, but you can't trust their word", stated Erik. Turning to the woman, he charmingly said, "I saved this flower from wilting in such a dark place." She blushed, obviously falling for her savior. Interrupting, Rogue said, "Erik, I want you to take Gray with you. He must make out of the city alive." Erik hung his head in defeat. He didn't want to be around other men... "Fine", he sighed. He stepped forward and looked him over. "He doesn't look that important to me", he smirked. Rogue pulled him aside. As they held a hushed argument, the woman offered her hand. "I'm Mary. I'm a low ranking wizard from Blue Pegasus." Gray shook her hand politely. "Gray Fullbuster, Fairy Tail", he grinned. "You already know Toby. He's from Lamia Scale", he offered, knowing the poor man couldn't speak. She nodded and Toby offered him a grateful smile. When Erik returned, he dusted himself off and lead the group away. "Go", said Rogue with an assuring grin. Gray thanked him and followed his new acquaintance. Rogue watched them go before returning to his duties. Two more out, but how many could he save without getting caught?

To be continued...


	17. Chapter 17

From the Ashes, Part 17

Night fell over Fiore once more. It was time for the mages to resume their journey. Progress was slow with Natsu's group. He limped from his knee injury, but managed to stay on his own feet. He bumped into Lucy several times as she walked beside him, still not used to his altered field of vision. Happy kept pace just behind them. Bacchus was still in rough shape, so he remained at the small campsite with Cana until he could travel again. Their hunter had been taken out and their chances of rediscovery were slim, so they felt safe enough. Unknown to Natsu and the others, Erza's group was not far off. They, too, headed for the capital under the cover of dark. Charle worried over what she had dreamed during the day. She hadn't told Wendy yet, not wanting to worry her. Was it really just a dream or could it be a premonition? Trying to otherwise occupy her thoughts, she watched Jellal lead beside Erza. They felt far way enough from Magnolia that they didn't have to be quite so vigilant, completely oblivious to the soldier camp they walked toward. Elsewhere, Levy was still not herself. Gajeel lead them onward, trying to let her mourn in her own time. Lily kept a close eye on her as they walked, ensuring she kept up.

Back in Magnolia, Lisanna had her hands full, trying to wrangle Laxus. He was sick of resting in bed even though he needed it. She didn't have the same air of authority as her big sister, thus he gave her a hard time. "Just drink the soup!", she demanded. He stared at the wall, ignoring her. Frustrated, she slammed the bowl on the crate they'd dragged beside him and stormed off. Lyon had seen the entire ordeal from across the room. He nodded to Sherry who went after the girl. Yuka and Chelia were outside keeping watch. Once the girls were out of earshot, he said, "You could at least try to be a better patient." Laxus glared at him. "Who asked you?" Lyon smirked, "I know she's not Mirajane, but she's trying her best." Laxus shied his gaze at the mention of her name. "I won't pry into your personal life, but from what I've seen, she can look after herself out there", said Lyon calmly. "Like I said - Nobody asked you", scowled Laxus, begrudgingly taking up the bowl of soup. In another room, Lisanna vented. "How does she put up with him?! He's always had that personality, but you think he'd do what he can to just get better. I know he wants to fight, too", she sighed. Sherry chuckled, "Don't you know? Most men are babies when it comes to their health." Lisanna grinned faintly, remembering all the times she'd helped Natsu and her friends with their wounds. She wondered how everyone was out there in the open. "If he's giving you too much trouble, I can take over for a while. I can't promise he'll listen to me, either, but I can try. It's the least I can do", offered Sherry. Before Lisanna could respond, they jumped to attention at the sound of their door being thrust open.

"Sherry!", hollered Chelia. Both of them ran to the previous room. A man supported his battered body against the door frame and smiled toward her. "Ren!", she cried, running to catch him as he fell forward. He was covered in minor wounds, but seemed all right apart from exhaustion. They helped him in and got him settled. "How on Earth did you find me?", asked Sherry with tears of glee. "I tracked down one of the runners", he grinned. "How did you get into the city?", asked Lyon. "It wasn't easy", he sighed. His smile faded as he recalled the event. "I wasn't alone. We figured everyone would come to this city as theirs were destroyed. I heard about Lamia Scale and we headed out. We lost Hibiki within the first few days. He was trying to save Jenny...", he trailed. Sherry held his hand at called for blankets at the coldness of his skin. Lisanna handed him some warm broth and he took a moment to gather himself. "The rest of us made it pretty far, all things considered." Lyon stood nearby, listening carefully. "You mean Ichiya and Trimens?", he inquired. Ren nodded. "We got pulled into a fight outside the city a few days ago. I still don't know how they got their hands on Eve", he said, grimacing in thought. "And Ichiya?", asked Lisanna. "I don't know. He took on one of the hunters, himself. Some woman jumped into the fight to help, but I don't now what happened to her, either", he replied. "Get some rest. We'll talk more later", said Lyon. Laxus watched silently as Ren and Sherry quietly fretted over one another. Lisanna caught his eye briefly, but he just rolled over and pretended to sleep. He had to get out there to help, no matter the cost.

Somewhere in the fields along the road, Gajeel stopped dead in his tracks. He extended his arm to halt Levy, as well. Mildly bumping into him, she glanced up in concern. "What's wrong?" Lily was now scanning the area, as well. She stepped close to the dragon slayer, unsure of what he caught wind of. "It smells like blood", he said in hushed tones. He motioned to Levy to keep quiet. Sticking close, she followed him cautiously. He pressed her down into the tall grass as he watched intently ahead. He crouched and listened carefully. "How many more?", asked a man. "About twenty", replied another. "Ugh, this sucks! Do we really have to bury them?", whined the first. "As long as they're in the hole, I don't really care. The crows will take care of the rest", said his cohort. "Yeah, let's just dump them. I heard the boss is bringing in some girls for us tonight. We should hurry back before they're all taken up", said the first. Gajeel's gaze hardened as he watched. Several 'thump' noises occurred, then the sound of the men leaving. Once it was safe, the fairies crept out of hiding and inspected the ground before them. A mass grave had been dug and filled with corpses, but left uncovered by the lazy soldiers. Levy felt sick to her stomach. "There must at least a hundred bodies in there", she thought. Lily stood solemnly over the pit, silently saying a prayer for the fallen. Gajeel knelt down for a closer inspection. He couldn't see any guild marks. "They're not mages", he observed. After a moment, he added, "Not civilians, either." Swallowing hard, Levy asked, "Who are they?". Despite herself, she glanced into the grave. It looked like a mix of fallen soldiers and bandits. Rising, Gajeel sighed. This would delay their progress, but he couldn't leave it the way it was. He quietly started shoveling the dirt into the hole. Lily joined in as did Levy. Gajeel glanced at her briefly, but she seemed to be okay, concentrating on the task at hand. Inside, she felt horrible, knowing that Jet had been left to the elements and denied his last rights.

It took about three hours to completely cover the grave. Each of the trio bowed their heads and offered the fallen a prayer of peace in their next life. Levy grasped Gajeel's hand. He looked over expecting to see tears. Instead, she simply said, "Thank you." They moved on, tired, but not wanting to linger. A mile or two from the grave, they could hear laughter and music. In the distance was a small camp of the emperor's army. They seemed to be having a blast. Gajeel clenched his fist briefly, contemplating taking them all out, but a hand from Levy dissuaded such thoughts. "Come on", she said softly. As they walked, little was said. Each merely thinking of their goal - to end the war.

Several miles ahead, Mira again made good time. She hurried along her path, determined to find Guildarts and bring him into the fray. Undoubtedly, he was already on the same train of thought and could handle himself well, but they still stood a better chance if they all fought together.

In the capital, Gray and Erik had made it to the outer wall encompassing the city. Erik took the woman through, then came back for Toby. He reached his hand toward Gray, ready to take him through the stones, but Gray wasn't paying attention. He focused his vision back at the castle tower that housed Juvia. He seemed tense, so Erik gently patted his arm. "She'll be fine; Rogue will look after her. Come on", he said. Gray sighed. He knew he had a very important job to do, but he hated to leave her behind. Taking his duty to heart, he took Erik's hand and left the horrible city behind. The outside world seemed to be of little difference. The fields had been burned and refugees roamed aimlessly. Erik waved his wards in. "Be careful. We're not out of the woods yet. There's troops wandering around out here. So be prepared to run for it." The woman nodded, ready to do whatever to took to be free again. Toby was listening, but he stared toward Gray with a worried expression. "Gray, did you hear what I just said?", sighed Erik. "Yeah, I heard you", replied the ice mage, taking in the sight of the scattered civilians. Toby and the woman had their guild marks burned off and though Toby bore the mark of the fallen, he would draw little attention from the guards. "No magic and don't flash your mark. Got it?", ordered Erik. Gray nodded, annoyed to be stuck with this guy in the first place.

The group quietly made their way through the various camps of the displaced citizens that once lived inside the city. At the edge of the firelight, a fresh breeze offered a scent other than the rot of decay. "What do we do now?", asked the woman. "Go home or whatever you've got left that's close", said Erik, not donning his air of charm. "What? But aren't you going to protect me?", she said, scared and worried. He sent her a kind smile. "My dear, you'll be fine. I have to stay so I can help the others", he offered. She nodded, understanding, but disappointed. Toby made some strange sounds, trying to communicate. "I think he wants to go with you", guessed Gray. She turned and looked at her fellow escapee. "Him? but he's - ...", she trailed, holding her tongue. "He's all you've got", said Gray, striding passed them. Erik grinned, "Now there's a man with a plan." The woman sighed and apologized. "I guess you need me, too", she offered. Toby smiled softly and they disappeared into the gloom. Erik took a deep breath, proud of another successful extraction. Then he remembered Juvia and grinned wickedly. She was alone and to him that meant fair game. He made his way back to the city, determined to have some fun.

To be continued...


	18. Chapter 18

From the Ashes, Part 18

It was late the next day, already passed noon. Natsu, Lucy, and Happy had took refuge in the trees once again. She woke from her slumber and rummaged through their supplies for some water. As she headed back to her bed roll, she looked over the boys. Happy was looking much better, seemingly almost recovered from the vicious attack of the guards. Natsu, however, didn't look so good. She knelt down and felt his forehead. He was burning up. Fearing infection, she checked his bandages. Having leaned too close over him, he stirred. "Lucy?", he yawned. "What are you doing?" She blushed, caught bending over his torso. Sitting up, she said, "Sorry if I woke you. I was just checking your leg." He sat up and stretched. "It still hurts, but I'll live", he grinned. "You have a fever", she said softly. Confused, he felt his face to confirm her statement. "If you say so", he shrugged, unable to tell the difference. She handed him their water supply. "Here. You need this more than I do." He gratefully drank his fill. His leg was really throbbing. He quietly undid the bindings to see the damage for himself. Obvious puncture wounds marked each side of his knee. He flexed it carefully, flinching faintly. "It'll be fine in a few days", he assured, tying it back off. Lucy nodded. "It looks like it's going to heal well", she offered. She was clearly avoiding eye contact. Maybe she felt bad about the loss of his eye. Whatever it was, it bugged Natsu. "Lucy." She glanced up and when their gazes aligned, her expression poured pity. Natsu sighed, "I hate it when you make that face." She dropped her eyes. "I'm sorry", she said quietly. Happy sat up hazily. "What's everyone talking about?", he asked, still half asleep. "Happy, we're out of water. Can you get some more?", asked Natsu, not looking at the exceed. Unsure of what was going on, he did so without question. A simple, "Aye!" and was off to stretch his wings.

"It's good to see him fly again", said Lucy. "Lucy, look at me and not with that sad face", said Natsu. Gathering her nerve, she held an even expression and met his request. "Don't worry so much", he said. She nodded, trying to appear calm. "How's your neck?", she inquired. He touched the wound without thought. "It's fine", he replied, dropping his hand. "And...your eye?", she asked, forcing the words. "I think we left it with Cana", he joked. She glared mildly, fearing he wasn't taking it seriously. Dropping the jest, he said, "It'll take some getting used to." She seemed uneasy as she sat, fidgeting here and there. "I'll help however I can", she ventured. "I know", he replied with a soft grin. "Natsu...", she trailed. He waited for the next part, unsure what she was trying to say. "Lisanna told me to look after you", she stated, shying her gaze. "It doesn't look like I'm doing a very good job", she sighed. He took her hand and squeezed lightly. "You're doing fine. I've never been easy to take care of", he offered kindly. She grinned slightly despite herself. Looking back to his face, she blushed faintly at the smile awaiting her. The longer she stared, the more the tint of his cheeks mirrored hers. She shifted closer, gingerly touching his bandaged eye. He placed his hand over hers and flattened her palm against his face. It was his way of saying, "I'm okay." She let out a breath of relief. Maybe she was worrying too much, after all. "You should take it easy on that leg. If you need to rest and extra day, I understand." He smirked, "Maybe half a day", not wanting to let her know much pain he was actually in. She'd seen him in a lot worse shape, but he knew that didn't make it any easier on her. As they sat there, her hand on his face, his hand holding hers, and shyly looking into one another's eyes, Happy tread softly nearby. "They liiiiiiike each other", he said, stifling a laugh and ruining the moment. Lucy rushed from her seat to stow the water and pretended to go back to sleep. Natsu tried to go back to sleep but his thoughts kept him awake. Happy drifted off without trouble, dreaming of Charle. The dragon slayer watched his guild mate, fully aware she wasn't asleep, either. She kept her back to him, knowing she was being watched. Part of her thought that things were changing because of the war and part of her asked if hat was really so bad.

Erza's group had run into a family of refugees from the capital. They told her about the horrors that awaited should she continue her path. Jellal listened quietly, but kept his distance, covering his face. One could never be too careful. Wendy tended to a small boy and his grandmother who were in need of her talents. The father assured Erza he had no intention of turning them in or causing a scene. To him, the guilds were the only chance of returning society to normal. Erza asked him about the emperor, but no one seemed to know what he looked like or when exactly he'd taken the castle. The man thanked Wendy for her services and offered them all some food. As they ate, the mother watched Jellal at the edge of the firelight. "Your friend doesn't say much, does he?", she asked. Erza grinned softly, "No, but he's a good man." The woman smiled wide. "I see. So when do you think he'll confess?", she inquired cheerfully. Erza coughed, nearly choking on her food. The father laughed and chided his wife for prying. The grandmother said, "Don't worry about them. Everything takes its course in due time." Erza nodded shyly, grateful her friends were out of earshot.

Despite their exhaustion, Gajeel and Levy couldn't get to sleep. Lily offered to take first watch and left them to their own devices. Levy rolled over to face the dragon slayer and watched him fight for rest. After a while, he said, "What?". She slid over into his arms. "Nothing", she said softly. He glanced at her, still concerned for her well being. "I was just thinking of the old days", she sighed. "Jet would have a fit if say us now", he grinned. Levy smiled lightly. He was right, of course. She propped herself onto her elbow and looked into his face. "I'm sorry I've been so out of it", she said. "Don't be", he replied. She kissed him gently, grateful for his support. He playfully tugged her over top of himself and grinned. She blushed at first, but ended up chuckling at his attempt at romance. Somewhere nearby, Lily smirked, glad that things were starting to lighten up. He blocked out the sound of their affection and kept a keen eye out for trouble.

Somewhere in Magnolia, Lisanna was fuming. "That idiot!", she vented, scowling at the empty bed where Laxus had been. "Calm down. I'll go look for him", offered Yuka. "He's going to get himself killed!", she cried. Small amounts or blood marked where had lied. "Mira-nee told him he can't fight yet. Why won't he listen?!" Lyon stepped near and placed a hand on her shoulder. "We'll find him. He couldn't have gone far", he said. She nodded, frustrated at his devil may care attitude. Within minutes, Lyon and Yuka headed out to search, leaving the three girls alone with Ren. Lisanna sigh. She couldn't say she was surprised at Laxus's actions, but she still wanted to knock him one. Needing fresh air anyway, she volunteered for lookout duty and headed up to the roof. Ren grinned softly. "Leave it to Fairy Tail", he smirked. He was wasn't that they would bring the dragon slayer back, but he was just glad to be back with Sherry. Chelia sat alone and meditated, determined to will her magic back. She refused to take her condition as a final answer.

In the castle, Juvia made excuses for Gray, locking her chambers each time she left. She stood before the throne, containing her hate. "Is he unwell?", asked Fathiyya. "It's only a mild cold, my lady", she replied. Fathiyya grinned, "How amusing - an ice mage with a cold." Turning her focus, she said, "Gobi, I understand we've lost another prisoner. What are you doing about it?". He bowed low. "Forgive me, Highness. I'm currently taking measures to step up security below." She seemed unenthralled by his response. "They're only low level prisoners", offered Rogue. "And what would you know about it?", she asked shrewdly. "Only what's been said in the report, Empress", he replied coolly. Fathiyya moved on to her next whim while Gobi glared at the dragon slayer. Trying to calm the tension, Juvia said, "Juvia is worried for Gray. May she return to him?". Fathiyya smirked, amused. "Emotions are such interest things...Very well; You may go." Juvia bowed and made her way out of the throne room. She still wasn't sure what her title, 'paladin', exactly meant, but she did know that she wouldn't remain idle much longer. Talks of expanding the empire were growing more common among the guards and she knew the empress had big plans for the entire continent, but she received little information. She had no idea what awaited around the corner.

To be continued...


	19. Chapter 19

From the Ashes, Part 19

Daylight was fading fast. Erza waited with Wendy and Charle for Jellal to return. They had stumbled onto Lyger's camp and he'd gone to scout the best way around it. Charle worried over her vision. She had a dream about this very camp. She warned Jellal about Lyger, describing the commander in detail. In her dream, things had not gone well. The only good thing about her haunting visions was the chance to change them. "Do you think he'll be gone long?", asked Wendy. Erza kept a keen eye in direction her had left. "He should be back soon", she replied, not erring in her focus. Nearly twenty minutes later, he returned. His expression was not one of confidence. "Well?", asked Erza. "The camp is huge. It sprawls over a mile in every direction", he replied. "What are they doing out here?", inquired Wendy. He took a deep breath. "I overheard them talking about a new assault plan. Camps like this are springing up all over the country. They're getting ready for war", he explained. "One country isn't enough?", thought Charle aloud. Everyone took the information as well as could be expected. "We should be able to go around so long as we give them a wide berth after nightfall", offered Jellal. He watched Erza closely. She was tense, both worried and angry. He touched her shoulder gently and pulled her from her thoughts. "We'll be fine if we stick together", he assured. She nodded, ready to defend her friends. "What about their commander?", inquired Wendy, curious if Charle was right. "Her name is Lyger, she's an elite - a mage like us", he answered. He looked toward the exceed. "Any idea what kind of magic she uses?". Charle shook her head. "I only saw the aftermath", she stated grimly. He pat her head softly and offered a kind grin and promised to keep them all safe.

When the sun had set and the moon had taken its place, it was time to go. Jellal grasped Erza's hand and quietly said, "Come with me." When they were a short distance from Wendy, he turned to face her. "What is it?", she asked. Taking her by surprise, he kissed her deeply. Fighting off the blush reflex, she slowly relaxed and leaned into him. As their lips parted, he stared into her eyes, his a mix of emotion. "There's something I have to tell you", he stated softly. She nervously awaited his next sentence. He shied his gaze, tensing all over. "I can't promise we'll both survive this through the end", he said grimly. She grasped his hands and held them tightly. "What are you talking about? Of course we will", she assured. His face shook her confidence. "What did you see?", she asked. He reached into his cloak and produced some papers. She took them and scanned the text within. Her eyes grew cold and her face drawn. It was a manifest of the latest list of captured mages. It also listed the latest casualties. "Kagura", she uttered, shaken. Next to her name, it said, "Resisted capture. Eliminated." Jellal hated to add to the burden. "There's something else", he said. She glanced up, tears in her eyes. "They were talking about the elite in the capital. The emperor has a new paladin...It's Juvia." She clenched her eyes, fighting off the urge to cry. "How?", she asked, meeting his eye once more. "I didn't get the details. I'm sorry."

He carefully pulled her into a warm embrace, knowing this news hit her hard. After a moment of silence, he spoke her name nervously. She stepped back and looked into his face. His expression had shifted from grim to something resembling shy. "When all of this is over", he began. "If we both make it, I mean", he added. She watched him stutter over himself. She smiled warmly at his shy behavior. He was adorable in her eyes. "Yes?", she asked. He darted his gaze aside, shaken further by her smile. "Maybe this war is my chance at redemption...", he trailed. She took his hands and waited patiently. "What I'm trying to say is - ...", he trailed. "I love you, too", she interrupted. He looked at her, his face beet red. He grinned faintly and started to relax. "You know I'll always be a criminal", he stated. "The magic council is gone. When this is over, you might be called a hero instead", she offered. He shook his head, unable to accept that. "I don't want to drag you into the mud", he uttered. She stepped forward and wrapped her arms around him. "Just stop", she whispered. He held her close, trying to solidify his resolve. "It's always been you", he said. She snuggled into his shoulder, knowing what he meant. They held each other until they heard Wendy call them. "We can take care of the future later. Right now, we have to deal with the emperor", said Erza, cutting him a break. He nodded shyly and they headed back to their comrades. Wendy had everything packed and ready. Charle grinned to herself, having an inkling of what had happened. Taking up their belongings, they headed out. Charle prayed they would get passed the camp without incident. She still worried over what she had seen.

Outside the capital, Gray made his way home. He passed through several camps of refugees and even some of the fallen. Some eyed him cautiously, unsure which side he was on. A few men took him as a threat and blocked his path. "I remember this one from the games. Used to be in Fairy Tail. Bet he works for *them* now", said one. They all took a menacing stance, their glowing 'x's prominent. "We don't have our magic anymore, but we can still kick your ass the old fashioned way, Hunter", said another. Gray met their gaze without fear. "I'm not a hunter. I'm trying to help", he stated. "Yeah right", cried a man with one arm. Someone stalked up behind the group. "That's enough", said the shadow. The men parted, letting the person through. "It's been a while", said Lahar. "Are you still yourself?", he asked. Gray nodded, lifting his shirt to show his guild mark. Lahar grinned faintly. "See? He's still one of us", he said to the men. They scattered, grumbling and shiftless. Lahar, too, wore the mark of the fallen. "Looks like you made it out of the council alive", said Gray. He waved him over to his own area. Gray sat down, greeted by the sight of Doranbolt, who looked as if he was barely there. "What happened?", asked Gray. Lahar sat by the fire and replied, "The council was taken out. We were out of the building at the time, but close enough to respond to the emergency. Everyone was dead without a mark. The door was sealed tight. If I had to guess, I'd say it was someone with air magic. They likely suffocated." Gray stared into the flames as he listened. "We and a few others were taking care of the dead when a troop showed up, trapping us in the building. Doranbolt did well at first, but the hunters there knew all about our abilities. One of them shot him full of those strange bullets. As he fell, someone grabbed me from behind and did this", he said, showing a nasty scar on his neck. Gray grimaced at the sight. It looked as if someone or something had taken a bite out of him. "I passed out from blood loss while they held us down. When I came to, I had this mark on my forehead and my magic was gone. Doranbolt was in the same cell, but he hasn't spoken since the incident. He just stares with that hopeless look", said Lahar. Gray looked to Doranbolt, greeted by the very expression Lahar spoke of. "What did they do to you?", he asked. "I don't really know, but neither of us are mages at this point. They dumped us outside of the city. We've been trying to hold the others together since then, or at least, I have", explained Lahar. He rose from his seat and pulled aside the cloak on his partner. Doranbolt's chest bore horrendous wounds. Gray flinched, recalling his own ordeal. "Sahara", he growled. Lahar locked eyes with him at the mention of that name. "How do you know her?", he asked cautiously. "I was there", stated Gray grimly. Lahar looked him over in thought. "It's a long story", sighed Gray.

"What are you doing out here?", asked Lahar. "I've seen the inside of the castle. There's no emperor. It's a woman, Fathiyya", explained Gray. Lahar stared in awe. "How are you still alive?" Gray shifted uneasily. "It doesn't matter. The point is I know who the enemy is and I'm taking that information back to my guild." Lahar took his seat, deep in thought. "Fairy Tail is still operational?", he asked. Gray shook his head. "Not exactly, but there's more of us left than the other guilds", replied Gray. "Do you really think you have a chance?", asked the former council member skeptically. "We'll find out when I reach Magnolia", grinned Gray.

Screams sounded nearby. Lahar and Gray jumped to their feet. Gun fire echoed across the landscape. "Dammit", growled Lahar, running toward the sound. Gray followed suit and when they arrived, they found a few drunken soldiers using the fallen as target practice. Gray stepped forward, an air of cold surrounding him. Lahar nodded. Gray ran forward. People scattered as blast of ice decorated the ground. In the distance, Doranbolt watched the moonlight dance of the ice spikes that shot into the sky. Slowly, he started to move. Gray had taken out most of the soldiers. They rolled on the ground in pain as the fallen closed in to finish them off. He stared down the last soldier, a large man with several guns slung over his shoulders. He spat his cigar and beckoned Gray on. Opening fire, he went wild with shells. Several people fell as they were struck withcountless rounds. Gray moved quickly, closing in. He had formed an ice sword and went in for the final blow. One of the defeated soldiers rolled over and took aim. As the gun crazed soldier collapsed, one more shot was heard. Gray turned to find Doranbolt shielding him. He fell to his knees with a grin, a bullet wound bleeding from his chest. It didn't look good. Lahar ran to his partner and looked him over. It was a clean shot to the heart. Fallen mages stomped the shooter into the earth behind them. "Doranbolt, what were you thinking?", panted Lahar. He grinned up at him. "At least I found a way to help in the end", he said weakly, the light fading from his eyes. Gray crouched beside him. "You saved my life", he uttered, still in shock. "Get your intel to the others. Take her down", he gasped, reaching a bloodied hand toward the mage. Gray took his hand and nodded, "I will." Doranbolt's grip went limp and his hand slid to the dirt. Gray clenched his eyes shut. "I'm sorry", he said softly. Lahar gently closed his partner's eyelids. "Go. This is your chance. More will come soon", he said resolutely. Gray bowed his head to his fallen comrade. "Thank you. I won't waste this chance." He rose and took off, determined not to lose anyone else. Lahar watched him go. Glancing to the face of his friend, he said, "You chose well. He'll come through."

To be continued...


	20. Chapter 20

From the Ashes, Part 20

Back in the guild's hometown, Laxus stalked the streets, supporting himself on walls when necessary. He was still weak and wheezed with the effort, but nothing would stop him from fighting alongside his comrades. He refused to wait any longer to seek revenge on those who had done the guild wrong. By some stroke of misfortune, he could hear a troop approaching. He grit his teeth and readied himself for a fight. Two guards rounded the corner. A flash of lightning and a scream and he was alone once more. He held his wounds in pain, but still grinned at his victory. Someone else yelled a few streets over, heaving heard their comrades. In moments, he was surrounded. He waited for an opening as the guards encircled him. Without warning, an ice eagle swooped in and took out one of the guards. Lyon leapt from the rooftop beside him. "I didn't ask for your help", said Laxus smugly. Lyon smirked as the guards attacked. Neither mages noticed the small shadow approaching from behind. They turned to cover one another's backs and spotted a small girl in the alley. She looked upset as she watched the soldiers fall to the ground. When the last was no longer standing, Lyon went to the child. Kneeling to eye level, he asked, "Are you all right? You shouldn't be out here alone." She stared at Laxus, seemingly afraid of his imposing stature. Shyly she inquired, "Were those the bad men?". Lyon glanced to Laxus and offered the girl a soft grin. "Yes. They were bad." He took the child's hand and lead her back to Laxus.

She stared up at him as if in awe. "You're the lightning guy", she ventured. He forced a smile, trying to seem friendly. "Yeah, that's me." She beamed. "Is it true you have a lacrima inside you?", she asked excitedly. That caught Laxus off guard. How would a mere child know about that? Not waiting for an answer, she said, "That's so neat! I have one, too!" Lyon knelt beside her once more. "Is that right?", he asked. She nodded, proud of herself. "Wanna know what mine does?", she asked playfully. "What?", asked Lyon, playing along. Without warning she placed her small hand over his face. "Boom", she giggled. The ice mage went flying into the wall behind him. Laxus watched the girl with caution. She turned toward him, a wide grin on her face. "Silly wizard", she said, lilting her head off to one side. "He fell for this cute face of mine", she beamed. Strange tentacles sprouted from her back, which she used to boost her height. "They thought turning me back into a child would hold my power when they caught me. They were wrong", she said, her aura flickering violently. "Who was wrong?", asked Laxus, ready to defend himself. "The council, of course! They said I was too strong, so they did this to me and put me in prison. The emperor saved me", she stated, her eyes darting wildly. She wore the mark of a dark guild on her leg. It pulsed with orange lines. "I gladly joined them. The troop that found me said I could kill anyone I wanted", she grinned. Lyon started to get up. One of her tentacles reached out and wrapped around his throat. She stared at him, her head hanging limply to one side. "You should learn when to quit", she said, her eye slightly twitching. Another blast hit him, knocking him out. "Force fields are fun, don't you think, mister dragon slayer?", she asked joyfully. She looked him over, carefully noting every weakness she could spot. "If I still had my boobies, I might go for a guy like you", she teased. She strode forward on her unnatural stilts, dragging Lyon behind her. One of the guards looked up and grinned, "Captain." She glared at him, sending him flying with a small blast. "You're weak", she said coldly. She advanced toward Laxus, confident despite her tiny frame. He smirked. There was no way he would lose this fight.

Several miles away, his guild mates had their own fight to worry about. Erza panted, covered in minor wounds. The army camp seemed to have an unlimited supply of soldiers to throw at her. Wendy used her dragon's roar to send several of them flying. Jellal was nearby, wreaking havoc in their ranks. Men and women fell in massive numbers to the onslaught of magic. Finally, they seemed to stand back, holding a perimeter around the intruders. It turned dead silent for a moment. Erza watched as someone walked through the soldiers toward them. It was a woman and she mockingly applauded for them. "Lyger", uttered Charle, afraid her vision was coming true. Erza stood her ground and waited for her to make a move. "Not bad, but I expected more from someone like you, Titania", she smirked. "Could it be you're holding back to spare their meaningless lives?", she grinned. "And who would have thought you'd bring such a famous criminal with you. You surprise me, Jellal. I figured you'd be on our side", she said, sending him a wink. Turning to Wendy, she sighed, "And a child?" Jellal watched the woman closely, ready to intervene if she stepped any closer to the girls. "Calm down, star man", said Lyger. "You three show potential. Why not join the winning side?", she offered. Erza smirked with cold eyes. "You won't take Fairy Tail so easily." "Oh?", asked Lyger, seemingly amused. "We've had a few fairies in our ranks already", she said smugly. Sighing, she added, "But I can see you won't cooperate so easily and if you're not with us... Well, you know the saying."

Everyone sized up the enemy, unsure what to expect. They knew she was a mage, but not what kind of magic she actually used. The soldiers that followed Lyger seemed excited, crowding to get a good look. Erza and Jellal both took note; That likely meant she was close combat. Cracking her neck, Lyger said, "So, do you want a turn each or just do this old style?". She was well aware of their hesitation as they glanced amongst themselves. "Don't worry. You can't hurt me", she crowed. "We'll see about that", replied Erza, readying her weapon. "Don't blink" smirked Lyger. Within a mere second, she was face to face with Erza. She barely managed to block a heavy kick to her stomach. Amazingly she was straining with the effort. Lyger was abnormally fast and seemingly just as strong. "Too slow", she grinned. She vanished from sight and Erza moved as if she'd been hit from behind, struggling to hold her footing. As she recovered, Lyger appeared in front of Wendy. "I think I'll rip those adorable pigtails right off your head", she said menacingly. Before the girl could react, a loud crack emanated from her ribs. Blood trickled from her lips as she fell to the dirt. Charle was horrified. In her dream, two of their group were slain. She shook Wendy's arm and cried out to her friend. Slowly, Wendy managed to sit up, holding her ribs tightly. As her vision refocused, she took in the sight of Jellal moving quickly with cuts spurting blood without warning. Erza ran toward him, requipping to her flight armor. She blurred into the distance. Wendy struggled to her feet, determined not to give up.

Erza made to Jellal's side just as blood spattered from his mouth. He looked to her with a mix of shock and apology. Lyger stood behind him, her hand piercing through his chest. Withdrawing her arm, she shoved him into the dirt in front her. Grinning at Erza, she flicked the blood from her fingertips. "Ready to take me seriously, Titania?", she smirked. The two blurred from vision, echoing blows through the air. Wendy stumbled to Jellal as fast she could. Wheezing herself, she placed her hands over the wound and began to heal him. Concentrating solely on saving his life, she let Erza battle without the help of her vernier. Charle watched closely. "You can do it, Wendy", she encouraged. Lyger's blow had passed straight through one of his lungs. It would take focus to keep him alive.

Somewhere nearby, Erza and Lyger continued their high speed battle. Erza was actually keeping pace which surprised the elite soldier. She sneered, annoyed that someone was staying on the same footing. "You'll never land a hit!", she seethed, increasing her speed. Erza had trouble keeping up at this point, but managed to deflect her attacks. Elsewhere, Jellal sat up, catching his breath. He looked to Wendy who smiled at him. He grinned back and thanked her. Once again, she had saved him. His eyes darted toward the sound of of Erza's clash. Rising, he said, "Stay here." She nodded as he cast meteor and took off at blinding speed. Combining the spell with his heavenly beams, Lyger took a hit and spun to the ground. As the dust settled, Jellal and Erza stared her down. "How dare you", she spat. She tried to get up, but realized she had been bound by some form of shadow snake. She screamed in frustration and rage. She panted as she looked toward them, her hate palpable. Jellal glanced beside him. Erza seemed to be all right. "What should we do with her?", she asked. Lyger anxiously waited for the answer. She thought it beneath her to cry or beg. She simply glared, knowing they had won. "How are you still alive?", she inquired. Her eyes darted to Wendy and she sneered, "That brat."

The soldiers from the camp that remained all took a step back when the mages looked to them. "Go home", shouted Jellal. "If you want to live, just go home", he announced. Slowly, the soldiers started to scatter, leaving their commander to her doom. The woman she had berated in front of Mira stepped from the crowd. She looked toward Lyger with cold, but calm eyes. "I'll take her", she offered. Erza and Jellal exchanged glances as Wendy walked to meet them. The woman pulled out a pistol, cocking it without emotion. "I have the special rounds. They'll contain her", she assured. "But who are you?", asked Erza, still uneasy. The woman met her curious gaze with a faint grin. Rolling up the pant leg of her uniform, she showed them the mark of Sabertooth. "You little bitch!", cried Lyger. "You're going to the capital, right?", she inquired. Erza nodded. "Then please let me do this. Find Rogue-sama. I know they took him there. Let me do this for him", she pleaded, blushing as she said his name. "Are you sure you'll be all right?", asked Jellal. She nodded. "Look after yourself", he said, ushering Erza to leave. She bowed to them and thanked them for what they had done. As they walked away, Wendy glanced back to see the mage from Sabertooth place her pistol against Lyger's skull. Jellal reached over and turned her face forward as the trigger sounded. No one dared bother them as they strolled through the camp, everyone gathering their things and preparing to turn tail. Their last obstacle had been cleared.

To be continued...


	21. Chapter 21

From the Ashes, Part 21

In the castle, Juvia stirred to a late night summons. She was wanted in the throne room. She wasn't sure why, but it couldn't be a good thing. She got into her uniform and made her way there. When she arrived, Gobi was waiting for her outside the doors. "Glad you could make it", he smirked. She nodded, not wanting to talk to him more than she had to. He opened the massive doors and stood aside to let her pass. Once she was within the chamber, he closed the doors and guarded them from the inside. It was dark and Juvia strained her eyes to make her way forward. A single candlelight barely illuminated one side of the throne. She strode forward, ready to bow. "You rang, Highness?", she asked politely, hating the words. "I did", replied the empress. With a snap of her fingers, candles flickered on all over the room. Juvia stared in shock. On what had been the dark side of the throne was Rogue. He hung from a cross, bleeding badly. "I take it you're familiar with the traitor?", asked Fathiyya pointedly. Juvia kneeled low. "What are his crimes, my lady?", she asked innocently. Fathiyya toyed with a lacrima idly, one Juvia recognized. It was Sting's. "He stole something of mine for one thing", stated the empress. "He's also responsible for freeing my prisoners behind my back. After all I've given him, don't you think that's rude?", she inquired, watching Juvia for any minor flaw in her composure. Rogue lifted his head just enough to see Juvia's face. His eyes begged her to remain silent for her own good. The faint clenching of the water mage's fingers was all she needed to see. Her eyes glowed bright gold and Juvia fell to the floor in agony. The lines in her guild mark burned fiercely, sending the sensation through each and every one of her veins. "Do you think me incompetent?", sneered Fathiyya. "I'm fully aware that you knew this and failed to report it. I also knew your little boy toy escaped the castle the very day he left", she said coldly.

Rising from her throne, she strode toward the fallen mage. Stepping down on her fingers, she stared coldly. "You disappoint me." Juvia writhed in pain. Fathiyya's magic was unlike any torment she'd ever felt. "Stop", wheezed Rogue. She immediately turned her focus on him. He thrashed in agony as Juvia struggled to her hands and knees, free of the torture. Her entire body trembled uncontrollably. "Ryos, if you wanted attention, you only had to say so", she taunted, stroking his face as she released her hold over him. He panted, weak and exhausted. She smiled serenely at him as he glared defiantly back at her. Without warning, her fingers pierced deep into his flesh. He cried out as she ripped the lacrima from his body. "I'm impressed you managed to reroute my magic", she said, reflecting the light off her new toy. Blood poured from the torn sinew she'd left behind. Juvia stared in horror, still trying to stand. Fathiyya closed her eyes and absorbed the magic within the orb. Once void of power, it crumbled in her hand.

She returned her gaze to Juvia. "And should I do with my sweet paladin?", she said as if thinking aloud. "You should know that my former night is being exterminated as we speak", she said casually. "You're lying", spat Juvia. "Am I?", asked the empress, amused. Another jolt of her power left the mage quivering in the floor. "He was captured once before. This task will be just as easy", she stated. "I hope you took your chance with him as a lover. He barely gave any effort with me", she taunted. Struggling to her knees, Juvia seethed, "Stop it!" Grinning wickedly, Fathiyya replied, "I know Sahara told you how I broke him. I could give you more details if you like - just between us girls." Tears ran down the mage's face as she fought to out will the agony flowing through her body. "What do you want to know first? How I cut into his flesh and stripped away the last of his clothing?", she asked. "Stop", pleaded Juvia. "Or how he tried to resist me? But anti-magic chains are wonderful things. It was only a matter of time until he gave up and accepted it", said the empress, kneeling to see Juvia's distraught face. "Stop it!", she screamed, reaching toward her enemy. Rising, Fathiyya looked down at her without mercy. "And what can you possibly do? Look at you." She ceased the torment of her power on a whim, just to test the mage's will. Juvia shakily got to her feet. She summoned her magic with all her might, but it only added to her pain. Despite that, she managed to throw a stream of water at her enemy. Gobi stepped in and blocked it easily. "You wretch. You dare raise a hand to the empress?", he sneered, landing a firm kick to her stomach. She slid backward, too weak to hold her ground. Approaching her, he grinned, "I told you I would would be the one to remedy the situation."

"Stop", gasped Rogue weakly. Fathiyya stood before him with a loving smile. Grasping his face with one hand, she said, "See what you've done." He watched Juvia helplessly as Gobi beat her. Leaning in, she whispered into his ear, "Don't worry. It won't last much longer." A split second later, her fingers pierced his heart. He gasped in pain at the sensation of the life literally being squeezed out of him. "Go back to your friends", said the empress coldly with one final crush of her hand. She wiped his blood over his lifeless face. "And you", she said, turning back toward Juvia. The water mage struggled to her feet and glared defiantly. "By now Gray is already dead", she stated as fact. "You're lying", argued Juvia, tears in her eyes. Fathiyya returned to her throne. She watched idly as the muscular man continued his work. Eventually she said, "Enough". He stepped back immediately. Juvia's battered form couldn't move. Blood started to pool around her broken body. Casually coming to her side, Fathiyya kneeled down and whispered to her. With a smirk, she walked away, ordering Gobi to clean up. As she strolled out of the room, Juvia's eyes began to turn gold. She had nothing left to fight for.

Elsewhere, Cana and Bacchus relaxed by their fire, oblivious to their friend's situation. He was healing quickly. He managed to sit up with his own strength now. It still hurt, but his pride was pleased with the progress. After some prodding, he let Cana change his bandages. She sat directly behind him and worked quietly. Setting the unwound wrappings aside, she said, "Looking good back here." Bacchus grinned, glad to hear it. She cleansed away the grime around his wounds. Natsu had done well to seal them, but the inner tissue would take longer to heal. He flinched as she pressed a hot towel to the burns. "Sorry", she said sheepishly. "It's all right. I just wish we had something to drink", he grinned. She laughed, agreeing with the sentiment, but alcohol was not a luxury they had access to in the middle of the woods. She let him get some air while she boiled his bandages clean. Once they were dry, she set back to her work. She stretched her arms around him, carefully wrapping him to get a good seal against the elements. "How's that?", she asked, tying off a knot. "Fine", he replied. She tugged here and there testing the stability. Finding no faults, she leaned into him, hugging him from behind. "You saved my ass", she admitted. "Couldn't let such a nice one go to waste", he smirked. "Like you'd know", she retorted. "I have eyes", he stated, glancing over his shoulder. "Among other things", she taunted, meeting his curiosity with a far more interesting expression. "You're worse than I am", he laughed.

She held him around his waste, supporting some his weight, knowing he was still in pain. After a while, one hand started to wander. "What are you doing?", he asked coyly. "Who knows?", she replied. Her palm rested on his thigh. "You're bad", he teased. He watched closely as her hand slid inward. She grinned to herself, noting the tensing of his muscles as she did so. The two had grown closer during their time hiding out with his guild. She simply acted in the same direction as the ideas she knew they shared. Glancing back, he met her eyes. She showed no sign of backing down. "You really shouldn't look at me like that", he warned. She smiled playfully and said, "And what exactly can you do about it with your back in that condition?". "Touche", he ceded, leaning against her to relax. She tested the waters with a few light strokes from her fingers. Giving her one last chance to back out, he said, "You don't have to do this." She snuggled against his shoulder and said, "I know, but you're only like this because of me...Besides, I want to." He groaned faintly as she took a firm hold. She chuckled at his response as her other hand slid beneath his belt. She watched the various expressions flicker over his face as she did so. Now both hands were on bare skin. Now numb to the pain, his back arched gently as she massaged and squeezed. "I take it back", he said, "You're good." She smiled, glad to do it. She owed him a lot and the fact that he'd saved her life stirred something deep inside of her. For now, she was just glad they were safe and alone.

Somewhere outside the capital, Gray paused in his tracks. He felt sick to his stomach and couldn't shake thoughts of Juvia from his mind. He glanced back toward the castle with concern. "Maybe they found out", he thought. Suddenly his chest hurt. What was happening? Was it the thought of Juvia being harmed? He grit hit teeth, annoyed. He didn't have time to sort out his emotions. She was counting on him. He took off full speed, determined to fulfill his promise. He fought hard to keep his focus solely on his pace, but images of her smiling face kept popping up. He felt horrible inside. He never should have left her.

To be continued...


	22. Chapter 22

From the Ashes, Part 22

Natsu was more at ease with his vision. He walked beside Lucy, only bumping into her once or twice, a huge improvement. He also walked with greater ease and confidence, a sign his knee was healing, as well. He always was a fast healer. Happy maintained a low flight, circling above them, getting his wing strength back. "Shouldn't be too much farther", ventured Natsu. Lucy nodded even though he couldn't see her. She wasn't sure what to say. She knew this was something that had to be done, but she still worried for everyone. The one thing that bothered her most were Lisanna's words. "Take care of Natsu" and "If he chooses you" echoed through her mind relentlessly. Summoning her will, she took his hand silently. He glanced over briefly with a slight grin, but said nothing. Adding his own grip seemed to ease whatever was bothering her. Part of him wanted to know what it was while part of him said she'd speak up when she was ready. Was she still upset about before? Was she avoiding the subject because Happy hovered so close?

Natsu paused in his tracks. It was obvious what caught his eye. Lucy stared, too, at the plumes of smoke in the distance. "Is that the capital?", she asked meekly. "We're getting close", he replied stoically. "N-Natsu...", she stuttered. He squeezed her hand and lead onward. A few miles later, Lucy was surprised to be suddenly shuffled behind the dragon slayer. "What is it?", she inquired, nervously peering over his shoulder. "Someone's coming!", cried Happy. She put her hand on his shoulder, trying to calm him, but he was tense and ready to fight. It was too dark to see who approached, but that wasn't a problem for someone with a powerful sense of smell. Lucy was puzzled by Natsu's expression. She tensed, herself, hearing the footsteps of someone coming fast. A brief moment later, Gray slid to a halt in front of them. He panted heavily, clearly exhausted, but relieved to see them. "Gray!", cried Lucy, ready to run to greet him. Natsu kept a firm hand on her arm, preventing her from getting far. She looked back at his hardened gaze. Gray grinned, "Hey, Flamebrain, it's me." Natsu lit up his free hand and said, "Let me see your eyes." Gray couldn't blame him for being cautious, especially while protecting Lucy. Happy had landed and looked nervously between the two. Keeping his hands out and visible, Gray stepped closer. "It's me", he assured. "Natsu", pleaded Lucy. "Look", said Gray, displaying his guild mark. Seeing no trace of being controlled, Natsu extinguished his flames and released Lucy. She ran forward and hugged her friend. "We were so worried about you", she cried. "Good to see you're all right", grinned Natsu.

Stepping from Lucy's embrace, Gray's expression turned serious. "What happened?", he inquired. It took a second for Natsu to catch on. With a smile, he touched his bandaged eye and said, "What this? It's no big deal." Gray looked to Lucy for confirmation, but her sullen face told on the dragon slayer. "You lost it, didn't you?", asked the ice mage grimly. Meeting his concerned gaze, Natsu assured, "It's no big deal." Changing the subject, he asked, "We thought you were captured." Gray sighed darkly. "I was." Natsu's confused expression asked enough questions without any being spoken. "Are you all right?", inquired Lucy, looking him over. "I'm fine", he said shortly. "What about Juvia?", asked Happy. Gray shied his eyes from the hopeful exceed. "She's at the castle", he said sullenly. "You left her there?!", snapped Natsu. "I had no choice!", retorted Gray. Thrusting herself between them, Lucy said, "Please don't fight! I'm sure there's a good reason." She sent Natsu a pleading look and he buckled. "Fine. Let's hear it", he snorted. They found somewhere nearby to take cover as they spoke. Gray told them about the empress and her plans to invade the next country. He told them of Gobi and Sahara, of Rogue and Sting. He explained how many were still trapped in the dungeons and how Juvia had traded her freedom for his. The only part he didn't tell them was the shameful way Fathiyya had broken his will. When he had finished speaking, Lucy sobbed to herself, horrified at the destruction. Happy sat beside her with one tiny hand on her leg, trying to control his own doubts. Natsu watched Gray carefully as he stared into the dirt, leaning his arms on his knees. "There's one thing I still don't get", he stated. Gray glanced up, hoping it wasn't about why he lost his will. "Why didn't Juvia come with you?" Gray relaxed slightly, glad to have dodged the subject. "She insisted I go alone. She said she'd cover for me. I couldn't say no to that face...", he trailed. Natsu glanced at Lucy, having a inkling about what he meant. Lucy looked to him with sad smile. "She'll be all right. I know she's just waiting for us", she offered, trying to lighten the mood. Gray grinned faintly and nodded.

"How far is it to the capital from here?", asked Natsu. "About a day and half walking", replied Gray. Natsu nodded, plotting their course in his head. "It's not just us", ventured Lucy. She explained to Gray about their guild mates and how they planned to assault the capital and take down the emperor. Of course, now she knew their true target. "We have to get this information to the others", she stated. "Yeah, but how?", asked Natsu. "I can meet the next team if you know what direction they're in", offered Gray. "And I can fly to the other!", added Happy. "Are you sure you feel up to it?", asked Lucy, concerned for both of them. "Aye!", said Happy. Gray nodded with a grin. "So how do we find them?", inquired Gray. Lucy nodded to Natsu who sent up three consecutive fire balls. They had all agreed on how to communicate if anyone discovered something important. Gray watched the flames dissipate overhead. "That'll give away our position", he smirked. "Just wait", retorted Natsu. A few seconds later, the glowing word, "flare" lit up in the distance. Happy nodded and took off. The remaining three fairies waited and watched. Finally, a beam of light shot up somewhere far ahead. Gray hung his head. He'd just come from that direction. "Mira got far" observed Natsu casually.

A few miles away, Erza's group had also seen the signals. "What do you think it means?", asked Wendy. "I think it means we're not alone", smiled Erza. "How can we be sure it's a friendly signal?", inquired Charle skeptically. "We can't", replied Jellal. "But shouldn't we check it out?", asked Wendy. "If it is our friends, they're likely going the same place we are", offered Erza. Jellal nodded in agreement. "We should keep moving. If it's them, we should meet up soon", he added. Everyone agreed to press on. Wendy was glad to entertain the thought that her friends were out there, too, all heading to the same goal. Erza was fairly confident, as well, given the evidence. Jellal simply walked, keeping his promise to protect them. He just hope there weren't any more surprises waiting for them ahead.

Gajeel stared into the night sky. "It's about time", he smirked. "I'm glad they're okay", said Levy with a sigh of relief. They, too, could see the billows of smoke in the distance and knew it wouldn't be long to their destination. Lily headed toward the flames, unsure if Happy was able to fly yet. If nothing else, they would meet halfway and exchange information. "You might as well rest your legs while we wait", said the dragon slayer, watching his partner disappear into the night. "So should you", she replied, taking his hand. He buckled at her determined gaze. The two rested and waited. Several minutes later, Lily alit from the sky. "What's the news?", asked Levy eagerly. Lily told them what he knew. "So the ice bastard made it out", said Gajeel, clearly annoyed that Juvia was still there. Levy nudged him and offered a smile, letting him know it would work out in the end. "A woman...", trailed Gajeel, wrapping his head around the idea of an intruding empress. Leaving him to his thoughts, Levy inquired, "How are Natsu and Lu-chan? Did you ask?". Lily hesitation only made her concerned. Finally he said, "Lucy's fine." Levy let out a held breath, relieved. "And Natsu?", she asked again. This time, Gajeel stared at the exceed wondering why he was withholding his words. "What happened to Salamander?", he asked. He knew he was alive from the signal. Lucy's would have been different. "He's fine now, but he got into a bad fight", stated Lily. "How bad?", asked Levy nervously. "He lost an eye", replied the exceed grimly. "Is that all?", asked Gajeel, relieved. "The way you were acting, I expected worse", he smirked. "Gajeel! Losing an eye is a big deal!", chided Levy. Lily grinned to himself as they exchanged words about everything. At least their spirits held.

To be continued...


	23. Chapter 23

From the Ashes, Part 23

Yuka Landed lightly on his feet. He had heard a commotion and figured it to be Laxus. Annoyed he had to chase him down at all, he made haste to his target. When he arrived on the scene, several guards lied dead and unconscious on the ground. Lyon's face and head were bleeding, but he sat awake, holding his sleeve to his nose. A small girl was strewn on the ground nearby, seemingly charred. "Lyon!", he called, rushing to his comrade. "What on earth happened here?", he inquired, finding no trace of the dragon slayer. Lyon glared at the child. Yuka mistook his meaning. Glancing towards the guards, he asked, "Did they do this?". "Take a closer look", said Lyon. Yuka scanned their surroundings. There was little ice to be seen and the girl suffered no bullet wounds. It started to sink in that Laxus was the one to fight most of them. "That girl's an elite", stated Lyon. Yuka darted his focus to the child, disbelieving his ears. "There's no way", he uttered. "Look for yourself", smirked Lyon. Yuka spotted the tainted guild mark on her small body. "What should we do with her?", he inquired. "We'll have to figure that out", ventured Lyon, unsure. "Where's Laxus?", asked Yuka, reminding him of their reason for being out in the first place. Lyon grinned faintly and turned his eyes toward the city gates. Yuka tensed, angered he'd slipped away. "Leave him", said Lyon. Yuka sent him a questioning look, but ceded. His leader hadn't steered him far off the path yet.

Out in the countryside, each team of fairies made steady progress toward their goal. The capital spewed smoke constantly, making easy to find in the day and by the glow of embers by night. Everyone pressed themselves to hurry now that they had the right information from Gray. The ice mage, himself, was running toward Mira, determined to find her before dawn.

When morning broke, each team set up camp, exhausted. Knowing they would need all their strength, they bedded quickly. In Erza's camp, Jellal stared pensively toward the billowing smoke. Over the last few nights, his and Erza's bedrolls had slowly crept closer together, but Wendy said nothing, seemingly fine with the arrangement. Erza slept in her bedroll, across from Wendy and Charle, while Jellal took first watch, as usual. Despite the encroaching battle, everything was calm for once and his mind kept dragging his eyes back to the woman he loved. A few hours later, he finally gave in and crept silently beside her. Gently shaking her shoulder, he whispered, "Erza." Coming to, she hazily sat up. "Is my shift already?", she yawned. He hushed her and whispered, "Don't wake the girls." She glanced over to them and nodded. In hushed tones, she asked, "What's wrong?". He grinned sheepishly. "Can we talk?" Taking his hand, she rose from her blankets and led him further away so they could speak freely - Far enough for privacy, but close enough to still keep an eye on Wendy. "Is everything all right?", she inquired. "I just wanted one last moment alone with you before we reach the battlefield. Kind of selfish, I guess", he uttered bashfully. With a smile, she invited him to sit down, They sat next to one another, facing their camp. Silence drifted in as they simply enjoyed each other's company.

Eventually, Erza sighed. Jellal looked to her in question. "Hard to believe we'll fighting for our lives this time tomorrow", she ventured. "About that", he uttered, firmly taking her hand. "No matter what happens, protect Wendy. Make sure this nightmare has an end." She nodded, knowing his resolve. "Have some faith", she offered. He grinned despite himself. No matter how dark the path ahead was, she always seemed to light the way. "You're right. I'm sorry", he said, trying to lighten the mood. She smiled warmly. "The Jellal I know is no push over", she grinned, "Are you?". Half laughing, he shook his head. Without warning, she pressed her hand to his chest and knocked him off balance. Landing on his back, he looked at her with surprise. She grinned down at him playfully. Stretching out beside him, she cuddled up to his chest. He wrapped his arm around her and stared at the passing clouds contently. After while, he stated, "Everything seems so far way right now." It was true. At that moment neither cared if the rest of the world fell away so long as they had each other. Her hand rested on his chest, feeling his heart beat beneath her fingers, his hand over hers. She kept track of his pulse and smiled to herself, glad he was relaxing for once.

Staring to the heavens, he sighed, grateful for the peace he felt. "What is it?", asked Erza. Smiling lightly, he said, "I could stay like this forever." Leaning over him, she grinned silently. He blushed brightly at the touch of her lips. Though they had kissed before, he still panicked slightly. Reaching up, he caressed her cheek in his palm. "I don't deserve you", he said softly. "Isn't that for me to decide?", she grinned. Her smile still warmed his soul every time he saw it. Smiling coyly, he said, "I guess it would be rude to question your judgment." She chuckled at his flirt and snuggled up close to him. Listening directly to his heart, she relaxed on top of him, knowing he would never take advantage of her trust. He held her in silence, glad for the contact. Slowly, she sat up and smiled down at him. Her eyes assured him everything was all right. Reaching for her face, he pulled her into a deep kiss. This time, she didn't break away from his affection, instead encouraging him with the subtle movements of her body.

His arms held her tightly, afraid to let go. Her thighs pressed against his as they progressed their affections. One hand slid down her back, taking a firm hold elsewhere. When they finally broke their passion, coyly staring into one another's eyes, they shared a loving smile. She sat back, giving him room to breath. Blushing, she said, "Your hand..." Realizing what he'd done, he quickly let go and apologized adamantly. She smiled shyly at his panic. "It's okay", she said, coyly adding, "I kind of liked it." He held his breath, processing what he'd just heard. Erza slowly looked back toward him, dropping her shy expression. Leaning close once more, she grasped his wrist and slid his hand back over her rear with a grin. She lovingly kissed him, relaxing his fears. He grasped firmly once more and they enjoyed each other's company a while longer. Eventually, they lied beside each other, holding hands and watching the sky. Erza turned her face toward him with a warm smile. "It's my shift now. Why don't you go get some rest?", she offered. He grinned faintly, still staring at the clouds. "I am resting", he assured. Smiling to herself, she didn't say anything else, simply waiting for night to reclaim them, when they have to move once more.

Elsewhere, Gray tried to rest. He'd been running most of the night and his body ached. Unfortunately, he hadn't made it to Mira. With a twist of luck, he did manage to find another guild mate. Guildarts sat back, watching his friend fight for sleep. The capital was less than a mile away. The smell of decay hung thick in the air. Gray restlessly stared into the smoke clouds overhead. The smoke was so thick, the daylight barely penetrated. It was dark, it smelled horrid, and the air was unnaturally warm. In short, it seemed like hell on earth. Guildarts had spent the last few hours processing what he had learned. Gray was still uneasy with the information he got in exchange. Alzack was dead. He'd fallen proteting his family. Supposedly, he had been drained of his magic and it somehow distributed to the city guards, increasing their accuracy exponentially. He had no idea how, but he did know that magic was being stored in the castle dungeons somewhere. It only made sense that they had a way to redirect what they had stolen. He also worried for Juvia and Rogue. They had both taken a huge risk smuggling him outside of the city and he still had that sick feeling. His gut was screaming to him, "Something's wrong!", but Guildarts had forbidden him to try to re-enter the city alone and Gray was far too tired to fight him about it. Now he simply waited for the others to converge.

Unable to sleep, his thoughts raced wildly behind his eyelids. Was Juvia all right? If something had happened to her, it would be all his fault. How badly would they treat her? That last thought stung deep. It made his chest hurt. Deep down, he knew what that meant. He was still trying to come to terms with his emotions. They weren't exactly new, but they had grown much stronger since she purged her freedom on his behalf. Even then, infected with that vile woman's magic, she smiled warmly at him and dried his tears. He could almost her saying his name. "Gray...Gray...Gray?" He sat up and quickly scanned the area. Mira watched him with concern. "I didn't think you were going to wake up", she grinned. "How long was I out?", he asked hazily. "A little over an hour", replied Guildarts. Gray's troubled gaze only worried Mira further. "Guildarts told me about the empress", she offered. She asked him to describe the woman in detail, gauging if she could copy her face. After several trial and error attempts, Gray stared with a mix of surprise and hatred. He glared intensely, the air around his hands getting colder by the second. A firm hand on his shoulder snapped him out of it. Guildarts watched him carefully. "I think you've got it", he ventured. Nodding, she quickly dropped the appearance. Once again, that pitied expression awaited him. "What did they do to you?", asked Mira, carefully reaching toward him. Inadvertently slapping her hand away, he turned and said, "Never mind that. How long until everyone else gets here?". She withdrew her hand, even more concerned than before. "Soon", she replied.

To be continued...


	24. Chapter 24

From the Ashes, Part 24

The fairies were slowly converging. The finally leg of their journey would only be half a day's walk to the capital. Erza and Jellal slept hand in hand while Wendy stood watch with Charle. She found their love cute and decided it best not to bother them. Gajeel watched Lily and Levy rest, still concerned for her safety when they reached the castle. Natsu snored loudly beside Happy. Lucy watched them with a soft grin. He'd pulled off his bandages now, leaving the right side of his face clearly visible. She stared with worry. Would his altered vision handicap him in battle? What would she do if he got hurt even worse? The more she thought about it, the more her stomach hurt. Trying to comfort herself, she thought, "This is Natsu. He'll be fine." She couldn't shake the thought of the fight ahead from her mind. Who was this Fathiyya? Where did she come from and why did she start this war? And more pressingly, what was she truly capable of? That last thought was terrifying. This woman had engineered the greatest assault on magic since Zeref. She, alone, was responsible for all of the deaths and atrocities visited on Fiore. A chill ran down her spine as the wind shifted. Stowing her fears, she stared toward the capital, readying herself for what lied ahead.

A few hours later, it was time to trade shifts. Levy yawned as she stretched. Noticing the keen pair of eyes watching her, she shyly asked, "What?". Gajeel simply smirked, his intentions pretty clear. As he stepped near to her, she eyed the sleeping exceed. "What about Lily?", she inquired with reddening cheeks. Tilting her chin, he replied, "Don't worry about him." His sheer confidence only added to the wooing factor. She practically melted at his kiss. Was this really the same guy who shyly avoided eye contact at the guild just months before? With one strong hand supporting her backside, he lifted her into his embrace. One of her legs started to reach around his hip. Then she realized what she was doing and coyly slipped free. "Get some sleep", she said, turning away from him. He merely stepped behind her, holding her gently. "Is that what you really want?", he asked, kissing her ear. She pretended not to hear him which did nothing to dissuade his efforts. His lips made their way down the side of her neck. Her body tensed at the sensation of his fingers sliding down her stomach. Losing the battle of wills, she leaned into him, rolling her head to the side. She sighed with a slight squeak as he bit down onto her shoulder. "But who's going to stand watch?", she asked, not really caring about the answer. Nuzzling into her hair, he whispered, "Let me worry about that." A firm squeeze from his wandering hand set any other worries aside. A few feet away, Lily rolled over, letting them think he was still asleep. He had no intention of interfering. He simply grinned and drifted off.

Elsewhere, Gray stared pensively into the dirt. Mira watched him with concern, but left him to his thoughts. Guildarts had gone off to scout the city gates. Tomorrow, all hell would brake loose and Fairy Tail would be smack in the middle of it. Anything they could learn now might save lives the next day. An hour passed and the s-class mage returned. His face was grim and he said nothing as he passed his guild mates for water. Gray waited for the bad news. "How was it?", asked Mira. "They know we're coming. The gates have been fortified and the number of soldiers outside the wall increased", he replied. Mira tensed. She had feared of being found out. "How do you think they spotted us?", she inquired. "Hard to say", offered Guildarts. He sat directly across form Gray and stared with concern. "Rogue is dead", he stated. Gray dropped his eyes back toward the earth. "They've got him strung up outside the gate, likely as a warning", he continued. "And Juvia?", asked Gray, afraid of the answer. Carefully choosing his words, Guildarts replied, "She's alive." Silence hung thickly until Gray ventured, "But?". Guildarts sighed. "They got to her. She's guarding the gates, herself." Gray's fingers curled into fists as he tensed. "I could see her eyes, Gray. She's gone", said the mage darkly. "I was gone, too", stated Gray with more anger than intended. Guildarts offered a faint smile. "Then we'll take her back." Gray glanced up to meet his eyes. His expression assured him she could be saved. Lightening the mood, Guildarts teased, "I didn't think you liked her." Mira sent him a nasty look. "But", he sighed, "I guess things change." Mira stepped close to her friend and put a gentle hand on his shoulder. "I'm sure she'll come back to us when she sees you", she offered. Gray nodded, unsure of that fact, simply hoping she was right.

A few miles way, Natsu was ready to take his turn to watch over his friends. Refusing to sleep, Lucy chatted with him, trying to keep her mind off the impending battle. She stared at him with worry. "Are you sure you'll be all right?", she asked. He smiled warmly at her and nodded, "I'll be fine." They were close to the capital now. This was likely their last chance to rest before blood would be spilled. Natsu had asked Happy to scout and verify how far away everyone was, thus the exceed had flown off to locate their friends, leaving them alone. After he'd left, Natsu confronted Lucy with a lingering issue. "Are you still upset about the other day?", he inquired. She blushed faintly and shied her face. "No", she replied softly. "Then what is it?", he asked, watching her closely. He waited for several minutes. Finally, she sighed. "Natsu, do you like Lisanna?". Caught off guard, he said, "Don't change the subject." "I'm not", she stated, facing him passed her red cheeks. She looked ready to cry which softened his own expression. He closed his eye and took a deep breath. Looking her squarely in the face, he said, "We were close when we were kids." Nervously, she asked, "And now?". He grinned faintly and replied, "She's not you." That response took Lucy's breath away. She quickly lost control of the situation. Her heart pounding, she struggled to stay calm.

Half an hour passed in silence. They sat facing one another, each shyly dodging their thoughts. "Lucy", he said softly. She looked up to see an outstretched hand waiting for her own. With a soft smile she took his hand and scooted closer. He looked deeply into her nervous eyes with an assuring smile. "I'll be fine", he repeated. "But just in case", he uttered coyly, leaning toward her. A month ago, she would done anything to avoid this type of confrontation on her emotions, but now different. She closed her eyes and leaned into his kiss. Placing a hand against her hair, he pulled her even closer. They'd avoided this for so long, it felt like time just fell away at that moment. Things quickly heated. She had unknowingly climbed onto his lap. She sighed his name as he kissed down her neck. The way she leaned presented him with further options. He glanced to her face with an expression that said, "You dare me?". He grasped her breasts in his hands, making her utter an unusual sound. She glanced passed her red cheeks to meet his eye without stopping him. Pausing to catch their breath, she leaned her forehead against his and stared dreamily into his face. It finally dawned on her where she had crept to and she glanced down shyly. Holding her waist with one hand and stroking her face with the other, he tilted her chin to meet his gaze. The grin that awaited her melted her confusion away. She no longer had any desire to pull back.

"Natsu", she said shyly, "Should we - ...? In case something happens, I mean...", she trailed. His expression was a mix of desire and surprise at her invitation. "You're that worried?", he asked with concern. Her eyes moistened as she looked back to his face. "I'm so scared", she admitted, tears starting to fall. She was shaking. He pulled her into a tight embrace, holding her in a way that kept her fears at bay. She relaxed in his arms and snuggled into him. "Everything will be okay", he assured. "But what if it isn't?", she inquired meekly, still unsure of their future. Releasing his hold, he let her sit back to see him. He grinned fondly at her and stroked her hair. "Is this really the last memory of me you want?", he asked shyly. She shied her face to the side. Blushing, she replied, "I don't want a last memory of you at all." He grinned as she slowly turned her face toward his. He pulled her closer than ever before. Gentle kisses prevailed as they leaned backward. As things intensified once more, they rolled and it was mere seconds before he overshadowed her body. Staring down into her eyes, he hesitated briefly. "Please", she whispered. That one word broke his heart. Needing no further permission, he leaned into her with a deep kiss. As their tongues danced around one another, he pressed himself against her loins. She gasped at the feel of him. With a proud grin, he turned his attention to her breasts. They seemed to lure him irresistibly. As things progressed, a small shadow passed overhead, unknown to the lovers below. It was Lily. He quickly got the gist of things and turned his eyes back to the sky. Ahead, he spotted Happy. Now would be the best time to intercept his fellow exceed before the innocent youngster got an eyeful more than he was ready for.

To be continued...


	25. Chapter 25

From the Ashes, Part 25

As dusk settled over the land, everyone prepared to move. Happy and Lily had stumbled upon Erza's group and after a short reunion, they all shared what they knew. Jellal grew rigid at the name of the empress. "Jellal?", asked Erza, concerned. She reached out and grasped his arm. He glanced up at her with a very dark expression. "What is it?", she inquired. "That name...", he trailed. Erza's heart sank. "You know her?", she asked carefully. He sighed, angry at himself. Slowly, he explained, "After the games, Meredy and I were grieving for Urtear. We headed for the coast to gather our thoughts and were walking along the beach one day when we spotted someone face down in the sand." Wendy listened intently as did the exceeds. Erza carefully held an even expression. "She looked dead, but when Meredy approached, she stirred. She begged us for help. She claimed she had escaped from a prison ship bound from another country...Her name was Fathiyya", he stated grimly. Continuing, he said, "She said a bad storm had downed the vessel off the coast. She must have been the only survivor. We looked after her for a few days until she got her strength back. I never really thought anything of her asking how to get to the capital. I figured she was just looking for a fresh start like us." Everyone stood in complete silence. Eventually, he said, "I had no idea...It's my fault. All of it." He was trembling when Erza took his hand. He looked up with the most sorrowful eyes she had ever seen. "I must be cursed...I'll never get away from the past", he uttered weakly. "But it isn't your fault", offered Wendy. "You had no way of knowing", added Charle. Erza stepped forward and gently pressed his face to her shoulder. "It's my fault", he repeated. "You can't bare the weight of the world alone. It may have been someone else for all we know", she offered. He was so crushed by the revelation that he didn't lift his hands to hold her. Everything seemed so bleak to him. Would he ever atone for his sins? Why did he spread darkness everywhere he went? "Stop", whispered Erza. He pulled back and met her gaze. "It's not your fault", she assured. Lily cleared his throat. When all eyes were on him, he said, "How she got here doesn't matter and the fact she is here can't be changed." Jellal straightened his posture. The exceed was right. After verifying a plan, Happy and Lily left back to their respective partners. Everyone would rendezvous in mere hours, then the nightmare could finally come to an end.

Happy alit from the sky. He joyfully told Natsu and Lucy how he had found Charle (and the others). He talked so much, he failed notice how close there were sitting. Eventually, it dawned on him. "Is Lucy cold?", he inquired innocently. She sat with her back to Natsu's chest, his arms gently holding her. They blushed at one another briefly. "Yeah, she got cold", grinned the dragon slayer. Shrugging it off, Happy explained Erza's plan. It was close to the original, merely adding team members and modifying the exact meeting point. "What about Gray and Mira?", asked Lucy. "I met with them first, so they don't about Erza", replied the exceed. Remembering something important, he added, "Guildarts is with them!". Natsu smirked. That fact gave them an added advantage. "Did he look all right?", inquired Lucy, taking nothing for granted. Happy nodded. "Do you feel strong enough to fly back to them with Erza's plan?", asked Natsu. "Aye!" Lucy smiled faintly. "Be careful." He nodded and flew off into the night. Natsu gave her one more strong hug before rising to gather their things. She watched him with a pleasant expression. Not turning to look to her, he called, "Oi, Lucy." "Hmm?" Stuffing his pack, he asked, "How do you me act when all meet back up?". A sneaky grin awaited her when he looked up to met her gaze. She blushed, but smiled. "Like normal, I guess", she replied. "Right", he uttered, turning back to his work. It wasn't long before they were ready to head out. Natsu took the lead, but paused at a tug on his hand. Lucy wasn't moving. She shyly stared to the ground. He sent her a curious glance. Slowly meeting his eye, she said, "You will be careful, won't you?". The look on her face pierced into him. "Yeah", he said with a reassuring grin. With a deep breath, she stepped beside him and they made their way toward hell.

Elsewhere, Levy had finished packing. She changed her clothes, ignoring the stare from across the fire. "Haven't you seen enough today?", she teased. Gajeel smirked in response. Lily landed nearby and explained the new plan. "I'm glad everyone is all right", said Levy, relieved. "Guildarts, huh?", uttered Gajeel. It was unexpected, but his presence would make things easier, so he accepted it without much concern. "Gajeel", called the exceed, his expression dark. "What is it?", asked the dragon slayer. "Juvia's been turned. She's guarding the city gates", stated Lily. Levy watched his reaction closely. His fingers curled into a tense fist. "That ice bastard left her behind", he seethed. "We'll get her back", assured Levy. Gajeel shot her a dark look that said, "We better". Grasping his pack, he stated, "Gray better have a damn good answer." He began walking, not waiting for the others. They quickly caught up. Levy knew Juvia was the only link Gajeel had around left to his past and that's why he seemed protective of her. She also knew just how angry he was by using Gray's name for once. She let him simmer in silence as they traveled, hoping he'd save his fury for the enemy.

Having got to Mira, Happy rested his wings. She told him he may as well wait for Natsu there since they were all heading their way. The exceed chatted with Guildarts, making things seem almost normal. Mira kept an eye out for her friends in the distance while Gray held his eyes firmly toward the city. He held a dark, but even expression. He'd already stated that he would be the one to face Juvia and that no one was to interfere. Mira and Guildarts had agreed, but would everyone else? He sighed, just wishing they'd arrive so they get this over with. He was tense, angry with himself, and worried for the woman he left behind. He hated the fact that he'd left at all, but Mira assured him that he'd given vital intel that might change the tide of war. She tried not to bother him, knowing he was deep in thought, but she kept glancing his way with concern. "Please hurry", she thought, thinking of her guild mates.

Back in Magnolia, the city was in an uproar. Laxus had wasted little time despite his current state. He'd managed to find the prisoners being held for transport. Taking out the guards was simply. Now he had allies. Ichiya, Eve, Romeo, and Alzack stood behind him. Macao had already been taken while Bisuka and Asuka had slipped out of the city. Alzack let himself be captured to save his family. He was glad he was getting another chance to fight. Meredy stood nearby, waiting to give the signal that would launch their next strike. Everyone was worse for wear, but with the chance to dish out some payback, no one seemed to notice their injuries. Meredy held out two fingers, the signal to wait. Her fingers sliced the air downward. The next troop was there. One troop at a time was rushing to their doom at the hands of the freed mages. Those further into the city had their hands full, as well. Lyon and Yuka had pulled the others into action, knowing what was going on. Doing so kept the enemy scattered and confused. With much of the army called to the border to prepare for the next invasion, the city was left with little military power. It wouldn't be long until Magnolia was free once more.

Snow blinded the guards. Lightning incapacitated them. Ichiya's parfums caused several reactions in the ranks, all beneficial to the fighting mages. Alzack took out the gunmen as they ran toward the fight while Meredy and Romeo kept things confusing at the battle line. Across town, beasts of ice rampaged through the ranks of soldiers. Waves of energy ripped their formations to pieces. Sherry manipulated the defeated guards to fight their brethren. Ren kept her safe with one of this domes and managed to suffocate some gunners by withdrawing the oxygen from their air. Chelia watched and shouted where the next wave of enemies was coming from, unable to fight. Lisanna's beast form guarded her back.

A shot zipped passed Laxus's head. Darting his gaze, he spotted an elite soldier with a hole in their head standing just behind him. They fell to the ground and he sent a grin to Alzack, thanking him. The slim guard had little chance of suppressing the mages for long once they ran out of their anti-magic ammunition. Ichiya had been hit, but fought just the same, enhancing his abilities with one of his many parfums. Eve had been wounded in his previous battle, but remained on his feet through sheer willpower. Meredy did her best to defend Romeo while Laxus grabbed a soldier by throat and gave him a fatal shock. He recognized the man from before. He'd been the one to shoot him and the Raijinshuu full of those strange rounds. Now, he had no ammo and received no mercy.

Within two hours, the last guard fell. Citizens slowly crept from their homes as the sounds of battle ceased. The city had been liberated. The gates stood open, showing no more forces remained outside the wall. One by one, the people began to cheer. Smiles and tears now greeted the mages they had been forced to hate. The remaining prisoners were released and families searched the dead for their loved ones. Laxus stood triumphantly at the gates, staring down the road, ready in case someone approached. Stepping beside him, Lyon grinned. "You know there are more not far from here", he stated. "I know", said Laxus, not turning to face him, "But don't ruin it for them." He nodded toward the crowds that had gathered. Lyon nodded and stood watch as well. There was no telling if or when more troops would return to the city, but for now, they were free.

To be continued...


	26. Chapter 26

From the Ashes, Part 26

One by one, each team arrived at the meeting point. It was still dark out, but the night provided little cover. The constant glow of embers from the city lit the fields before them. Erza was glad to see so many familiar faces. Wendy hugged Natsu tightly, glad to see him accounted for. At the sight of his lost eye, she said, "I'm so sorry. If I had been there..." He smiled at her warmly and pat her head. "Don't worry about it", he grinned. Erza sighed in relief. He was still Natsu despite the grievous injury. Gajeel teased him about it while she checked in with the others. Gray stood away from the group, staring off toward the castle. "He's really worried", offered Mira. Erza nodded and stepped beside him. "It going to be a rough night", she said, trying to drag him back to reality. "Yeah", he replied. She grasped his shoulder gently and waited for him to face her. "She'll be all right", she assured, hugging him.

Once the greetings were over, everyone converged to discuss the battle plan. Guildarts was to take Wendy, Charle, and Mira toward the west wall. Gajeel, Levy, and Lily, would take the east. Jellal, Erza, and Natsu were to head directly to the gate. Gray insisted he take on Juvia and though some concerns were spoken, it was agreed. Lucy and Happy would watch his back. Some of them stretched and some of them prayed. As the groups split apart, Lucy hugged Natsu tightly one last time. No one felt the need to say anything when he kissed her forehead with a soft grin. Most of them had their time to grow as a couple, so it was no surprise to see them do so, as well. "Be careful", was the last order Erza gave. The time to act was now.

Each team took position. As they approached, it seemed snow was falling. Lucy held out her hand in wonder. It was far too hot for snow. The particles that landed in her palm were ash. When she looked to Gray for answers, he simply said, "Don't think about it too hard", and glared toward a furnace near a large pile of corpses. She shuddered at the thought and did her best to stay focused. The trio paused some three yards from city gates. Rogue's body hung crucified as a warning, Juvia standing in front of him, her eyes completely golden. She stared at her friends coldly, as if they were intruders. Nearby, Erza's team approached the gates from the opposite side, ready to go around their skirmish. They planned to head directly for the castle while the others took out the wall and surrounding soldiers. With a deep breath, Gray strode forward.

Juvia took a defensive stance. "Who are you?!", she demanded. Gray stared at her with pity. Her mind was truly gone, just as his was. "Anyone who approaches the gate is to be stopped by order of the empress", she declared. Slowly walking toward her, he said, "Juvia, it's me." Her glare seemed almost alienating. Lucy tried not to stare at the sight of Rogue's bloodied corpse. A large hole decorated his flesh as if something had been ripped out and a series of smaller holes surrounded his heart. As she tore her eyes from the gruesome sight, something else caught her attention - a face on the wall, or rather in the wall. A short, blonde man stepped from the stones behind Rogue's cross and motioned her to keep quiet. The strange man sent a wink to Gray who ignored him wholly. Without turning, Juvia sent a sharpened wave toward him. It passed through his body as he flinched, unsure he could pull it off. He ran toward the fairies. "About time you got back!", he grinned. "What happened?", asked Gray, keeping a close eye on Juvia. "They knew about Rogue. They told Juvia you were dead", he replied. "I slipped away, but I kept a good watch over her. You know, when she ate, when she slept, when she bathed", he continued. Gray shot him a nasty look. "Erik", he growled. "I jest!", said the man, mumbling "Not really", directly after. "Get back" ordered Gray, sizing Juvia up. Erik did as he was told. Beside Lucy, he looked at her lustfully. "Aren't you delectable?", he grinned. She ignored him, caught up in the impending battle. Annoyed with so many interlopers, Juvia threw water from several angles. Several smaller projectiles grazed Gray, drawing blood. He grit his teeth, determined to get through to her.

Striding toward her, he repeated, "Juvia, it's me." She seemed lost to all reason. She stood in front of Rogue's displayed corpse, her eyes burning bright golden. "Juvia, it's me!", pleaded Gray, not wanting to fight her. She stared him down coldly. "Juvia doesn't know who you are or why you wear that face, but it angers her that you dare to do so", she seethed. "My Gray-sama is dead", she stated, trying not to cry. "I'm right here", he replied, trying once more to reason with her. "If it isn't me, why do I also have the same voice? The same scent? The same mark?", he inquired, showing the sign of Fairy Tail on his chest. Juvia seemed to falter in her stance. Shaking her head, she argued with herself. The lines in her own guild mark had been faint and slight when he'd left the castle. Now they glowed brightly, pulsing with power. He took a step toward her cautiously. "Juvia, I know you can hear me", he began. She shot a large wave of water toward him, furious and confused. It froze in an arc just before hitting him. The sight of the ice shook something inside of her. Vivid memories of their first fight, when she was with Phantom Lord, passed through her mind. The glow in her eyes began to weaken. "Gray?", she asked weakly. He strode closer to her, careful, but determined. "But Gray-sama is - ...", she stuttered. The others watched carefully as he stepped just in front of her. "Right here", he said. She stared at him in wonder. Could it really be?

Keeping his hands in plain view, he slowly hugged her. Her whole body was shaking. He didn't know what exactly they had done to her, but he felt responsible just the same. Holding her near, he whispered, "I never should have left you." Tears formed and her cold eyes softened. Stepping back, he inspected her face closely. "Can you ever forgive me?", he asked sincerely. Her eyes were barely clouded now. "Gray-sama?", she sobbed. With a faint grin, he grasped her shoulders, leaned in, and kissed her deeply. His comrades were mostly shocked at such a development. When their lips parted, he watched her carefully for signs that she was returning to her sanity. As the last of the golden light left her eyes, her face grew very red. "G-G-Gray-sama", she stammered, fainting into his arms with a slight nosebleed. He caught her with a smile. She was back. Nearby, Lucy smiled, glad the fight had been mostly avoided. Happy cheered Gray on and Erik smirked. One more guild mate had been recovered. Lucy and Happy ran forward as Gray carried Juvia toward them. "Is she all right?", asked Lucy, worried. Gray smiled softly down at Juvia's unconscious face. "She will be."

"What do we do now?", inquired Happy. "If you want to fight with your friends, I can take her", offered Erik. The cold glare he got was a clear answer. He sighed. He wasn't getting away with anything today. "Go to the gates and open them", said Gray. "Are you sure that's a good idea?", replied Erik. "I mean, they are waiting for you and I don't feel like getting shot", he added. He may be helpful, but only when it suited him. He wasn't getting killed for the bravado of Fairy Tail. "Can't you just let the bullets pass through you like you did the water?", asked Lucy, trying to help. He sent her an odd look. "Look, Sweetie, you're highly doable, but even you won't talk me into being a martyr", he sighed. "Doable?", repeated Happy, confused. Lucy blushed, half angry and half shocked at his forward behavior. "Fine", she said resolutely, "Stay out here alone." Before they could head for their friends, a familiar maniacal laugh drifted down from the wall. Unnerved, Lucy slowly looked up. A pair of glowing golden eyes surrounded by small shadows stared back at her. She clutched her keys, ready to defend herself.

Meanwhile, directly in front of the gate, Erza's team sent guards flying in every direction. "There's no end to them", uttered Jellal. Smirking, Natsu said, "You're just mad I've taken more out than you", shooting fire into their panicked ranks. Erza smiled at Natsu's antics. Causing an entire troop to fly high into the air, she teased, "Who's in the lead now?". Feeling more at ease, Jellal unleashed a powerful attack. "Not bad", grinned Natsu. They could see Juvia's water attacks in the distance, but focused on their own problems, confident Gray would get her back.

To the west, Wendy's roar kept her enemies at bay. Guildarts easily made an opening in the stone wall surrounding the city. Alarmed, troops poured through. Mira's Satan soul was more than enough for most of the soldiers, but an elite appeared that caught her attention. In the gaping hole, stood a strong female figure. "If it isn't Fairy Tail", grinned Minerva viciously. Her eyes were her own and only faint lines glowed from her guild mark, clear she had joined of her own accord. "You're not Erza, but you'll have to do", she stated, calmly walking toward Mirajane. Feeling the immense hate flowing from her, Guildarts intervened. "If you're looking for a fight, I'll entertain you", he grinned. Her cold eyes settled over him. She'd heard rumors about him. Intrigued, she smirked. Maybe he would be worth her time.

In the east, Gajeel cut through the troops like butter. Lily transformed and guarded his back, beating back the enemy, as well. Levy sent words flying at the soldiers who came near her. The first one laughed, unsure what it could possibly do to him. Once "fire" landed, though, he screamed as he fell to the ground. Gajeel sent Levy a smirk that assured he approved. The next soldier to face her, strode toward her nervously. "Water" floated in the air. Confident that was it, he ran in with a charge. "Lightning" appeared just as quickly, making the two words a deadly combo. The man seized and convulsed in the dirt. She turned, "poison" ready to go. Unfortunately, it would have no effect on the elite that now stood menacingly before her. Gajeel heard her cry out and turned frantically to find her. She was being held off the ground by her throat. She dropped to the dirt with distinctive purple marks where the man's fingers had been. She looked to Gajeel apologetically. The toxins sank in, blurring her vision. Gajeel would not hold anything back. He ran toward her attacker with all his fury. "Cobra!"

To be continued...


	27. Chapter 27

From the Ashes, Part 27

Lucy stared in horror as the enemy leapt down from their perch on the wall. "Bickslow?!", she gasped in shock. Laughing as he was, it was easy to see the invasive, orange lines in his guild mark. "Friend of yours?", asked Erik. Lucy looked to Gray for answers. They all knew he had been taken, but Gray had no idea that a guild mate was running around the city as an elite. His 'babies' danced around him, seemingly eager to get in on the action. Happy watched the rising tension with concern. "Should we play?", grinned Bickslow. "Play, play", chanted his dolls. "What are those things?", inquired Erik, mildly confused. "He can control objects", explained Gray briefly. "Objects?!", spat Bickslow, "You insult my babies!". "Insult, insult", they repeated. He sent his dolls directly at Gray in baryon formation. With Juvia in his arms, he had little choice, but to try to dodge. The blast scattered the fairies, knocking them off their feet. Gray slid to a halt on his back, clutching Juvia protectively to his chest. Lucy got to her feet as the dust settled. "Erik, Happy, can you distract him?", she asked. "Aye!", replied Happy. "Wait just a minute!", argued Erik. Ignoring him, she said, "Good." Happy took off, taunting the dolls to catch him. Unsure what he was supposed to be doing, Erik phased through the ground, disappearing from sight. Lucy concentrated, building her magic power. In front of her stood Loke, ready to defend her. He'd come of his own will and had an idea of what her plan was.

She started chanting, preparing to cast urano metria. Aware of Lucy's plan, Bickslow sent his dolls toward her. Loke easily destroyed them with a powerful punch. Bickslow seemed to grin at this. Setting Juvia down safely, Gray darted toward their overtaken guild mate, hoping to stop him from his next move. Dodging his attack, Bickslow sent him flying back to the dirt with a strong kick to his ribs. "Don't do it", pleaded Gray, catching his breath. Bickslow merely laughed as he transferred the souls of his 'babies' into the plentiful corpses around them. Loke and Happy were horrified at the sight. Five bodies started to stand, snapping their heads toward Gray and Lucy. She was too entranced to see them. Gray and Loke were able to keep the cumbersome enemies away from Lucy through freezing and Regulus, but there was an endless supply. It was only a matter of time before fatigue caught up with them.

Behind Bickslow, Erik rose from beneath the soil. He wasn't alone. He'd revived Juvia and slipped her away while the enemy was busy. She launched a powerful blast of water at him, knocking him from his perch. "Don't you dare lay a finger on my Gray-sama!", she seethed. Safely behind her, Erik smirked. This was turning out more fun than he planned. Gray did a double take at the sight of her, but sent her a grin that said he was glad she was back in action. As Bickslow struggled to his feet, furious, Lucy uttered, "Urano Metria". The area turned various colors of the sky, heavenly bodies seeming to appear from nowhere. The blast met its target, knocking their taken guild mate out cold. The corpses he was controlling fell back to rest. All gathered around him, looking down at his broken body. Lucy swooned, weakened from the spell. Loke supported her with a smile. "What do we do with him?", asked Happy, afraid he'd awaken. "Leave it to me", said Loke, passing Lucy to lean on Juvia. He scooped up the fallen mage and took off, assumably putting distance between them for safety reasons. Victory was only enjoyed momentarily. A loud crash sounded from the gates. "They're in", stated Gray. "Get ready."

At the east wall, Gajeel and Cobra fought one another without mercy. Ignoring the toxins seeping into his skin, Gajeel had no intentions of backing down. "I thought you learned your damn lesson", he sneered taking another swing. "You don't get to judge me", smirked Cobra, "You were once just like me." Gajeel had already taken on his protective scales which managed to slow the poison, but small amounts were still making it into his blood. He didn't care about himself, only concerned for Levy. "Take your poison back!", he demanded. Cobra put some space between them and glared. "One of us will lose someone important today and it won't be me. I can hear exactly what you're thinking. You want to save her, but I have someone to save, too", he spat. "She has Cubelios", he stated grimly, referencing the empress. Not linking her to Kinana, Gajeel only got more angry. "A snake is not worth a human's life", he retorted. That statement infuriated his opponent. He unleashed his poison dragon's roar with rage. Gajeel knew if he moved, it would only hit Levy, so he took it head on. His vision was starting to blur. Even his iron scales were starting to dissolve against the acidic onslaught.

Gajeel held his ground. "How do you that bitch has your damned snake in the first place?", asked Gajeel, trying to remain on his feet. "I can hear her", replied Cobra, annoyed that he had to state the obvious. Smirking, Gajeel released his own roar, Cobra blocked with his arms, but it was too strong. He skid backward despite his stance. "Is that the best you've got?", he taunted as the force dissipated. By the time he realized it, it was too late. Masked by the sheer force of his roar, Gajeel took the opportunity to transform his arm into a giant blade. Just as Cobra finished his remark, it made contact, slicing deeply into his shoulder near his neck. He stared in shock. How could he have been so easily fooled? Then, he heard it again, Cubelios crying out his name. That was it. His concern for his friend had only added to his overconfidence against another dragon slayer. He glared at the blade as blood poured over his torso. Gritting his teeth, he spat, "Damn you." Placing his hand firmly against the intruding weapon, poison flowed forward, starting to dissolve the blade. Gajeel withdrew his arm, uncaring how much damage it did in the process. "So what now?", he grinned, knowing both of them were nearly spent. Tightly clutching his wound, Cobra sneered. "Even if you somehow manage to defeat me, you'll still die", he stated smugly. "I can hear your heart struggling to keep up. Your liver can't process that much toxin." Seemingly unshaken, Gajeel replied, "So what?".

Lily watched them both carefully. His duty was to protect Levy and he knew his partner would not allow him to interfere. "Gajeel", whispered Levy, worried. She was pale and her breathing was labored, but she knew he had taken in much more poison than she had. The dragon slayer glanced back, but kept his eye on the enemy. "Don't worry so much, Shrimp", he grinned. Cobra looked to her with pity. "It's too bad she got in my way. I only had orders to take you out, but don't feel bad. She won't suffer much longer", he said. Nearly blind by this time, Gajeel ran forward with everything he had left. Cobra dodged him, sending the dragon slayer tumbling in the dirt. "I always knew the second generation was better", he smirked. Undettered, Gajeel got to his feet. He could barely make out the shadow in front of him, so he took a tip from his enemy and relied on his ears. The crunch of gravel underfoot and the shifting of soil beneath a moving target. Taking the best cue, he lunged forward with one arm modified to a short pole. Cobra grabbed it, cocky he was winning. His bravado faded at the crushing feel of Gajeel's hand on his windpipe. He grasped that hand, pumping out as much poison as he could muster, but the dragon slayer would not let go. In the struggle, he'd released Gajeel's other hand, which now resembled something quite sharp. One swift movement was all it took. Cobra seemed to curse him with his eyes as his consciousness faded. The sheer loss of blood was taking its toll. Gajeel held him until he was satisfied by how limp his enemy's muscles had turned. Releasing him to the dirt, he blindly made his way toward his partner.

Lily met him half way and led him to Levy's side. He felt around for the warmth of Levy's skin. Finally finding her, he grinned softly. She cried at the sight of him. His skin was literally falling away from his hands and arms where Cobra had tried to get free. Blood streamed from his eyes like tears. "You okay?", he wheezed. "Yes", she said against her tears. He nodded, relieved. "Hold still", he said. He gathered her into his arms carefully. She worried at how weak he was, struggling with her frail frame. "What are doing?", she asked. "I have to try", he said, fighting off a cough. He inhaled deeply. The purple marks in her skin began to lighten. Lily watched with wide eyes as his partner somehow ate the poison inside Levy's body. Her symptoms started to fade as the toxins flowed from her to her lover. The task complete, he grinned to himself. She slid from his grasp as he collapsed. Scrambling over him, she screamed his name. Touching her neck, she turned to Lily. "He didn't", she said, begging for a different answer. Lily solemnly nodded. She snapped her attention back to the dragon slayer, frantically listening to his heart. She began to tremble. It wasn't good. Rolling him to his back, she cried, "Don't you dare give up on me!". He was already lost to reality at this point, drifting somewhere between the worlds. He thought he could almost hear her voice, but he couldn't make out what she was saying. Didn't she know he was trying to sleep? He was so tired...

Levy performed emergency measures to attempt resuscitation. She quickly scribbled "antidote" into existence, forcing the word into him with her bare hands. "You don't get to do this", she sobbed. "You don't get to leave me all alone!" She pounded her small fists against his chest, trying anything to get his vitals up. Lily stood on the other side of him, staring in disbelief. Was this really happening? She met the exceed's wide eyes. "Help me!", she yelled. He nodded, taking over compressions. She forced the word "antidote" into him again and again, determined to save him. The movements of his chest got even more shallow. She immediately started mouth to mouth. He'd saved her from toxins once. Now it was her turn. Whn things seemed bleakest, he started to cough. She stared at him with hope. Gasping in a deep breath, he grinned faintly. "I didn't think you were into public displays", he teased, noting Lily had seen it. Tears streaming, she leapt against him, squeezing him tight. "I thought you wanted me to breathe", he wheezed. She let go and gave him some room with a sheepish smile. "Don't ever scare me like that again", she said, wiping her tears. "Sure", he nodded, dropping his head against the soil. He couldn't move, but he was alive and that was all Levy could ask for now.

To be continued...


	28. Chapter 28

From the Ashes, Part 28

The city gate had shattered, leaving the capital open to the invaders. Despite the guards that poured forth, Natsu, Erza, and Jellal had little resistance as they made their way up the street. All opposition shrank back suddenly. Erza and the others watched pensively for the cause. Something was wrong; Someone was coming. "Get ready", ordered Erza, expecting an elite. "What a lovely evening for our encounter", grinned the man. "Who the hell are you?", asked Natsu bluntly. "We missed our chance to meet at Tenrou Island", he replied. "Grimoire Heart", uttered Erza, putting it together. The man tipped his sunglasses and introduced himself, "Rustyrose, my dear Titania." Natsu looked him over carefully. What was his deal? "Don't get me wrong, I serve someone more powerful now", stated Rusty. "Your so called empress?", inquired Jellal coldly. Rusty's eyes settled over him with an irritated expression. "She's much more capable than Hades ever was", he retorted. "Is that why she needs so many underlings?", smirked Natsu. Rusty's magic power started to grow, his aura shifting wildly.

"That's enough", spoke a voice. Rustyrose ceased his attack. "Who invited you?", he asked, annoyed. This new menace, Natsu recognized. "Bluenote", he uttered. "Step aside", ordered Bluenote. Rusty sighed, "You never let me have any fun anymore." Bluenote looked at him coldly and said, "Go find someone else to play with." Rusty smirked. "You do know Guildarts is here, too, don't you?", he asked. "Isn't the guy that beat you last time?", he added tauntingly. His attitude ended as he was flattened to the ground. Jellal grit his teeth, anticipating the next move. With one more forceful push, Rustyrose was no longer an issue. Natsu glared at the man. "He had his chance", was all the elite said. The guards in the immediate area had fled at the sight of him, wanting to preserve their own lives. "Leave him to me", stated Jellal. Erza glanced and nodded at the look of resolve in his eyes. "Natsu, we're going ahead", she said. "What makes you think you can?", asked Bluenote. The trio collapsed in the intense gravity. Rubble slid toward them as nearby buildings crumbled. Natsu fought hard against the pull. "Not this time", he growled. Erza, too, struggled to her knees. Bluenote increased the intensity of his attack, determined to crush the fairies. Suddenly aware one of his targets was missing, he carefully scanned the area. Jellal appeared in front of him with a terrible glare. "Go", he called over his shoulder. Bluenote's magic faded as he fought Jellal hand to hand. Natsu and Erza took off. They had their mission.

At the west wall, the dust was beginning to settle. Minerva lied unconscious in the dirt. Guildarts and Mira grinned to one another, glad their strategy had worked. Wendy stared at the sight of an approaching group. Slowly, they came into focus. Gray's group came toward them, taking in what they had missed. "I thought you guys were going through the gate", stated Mira. "I had a feeling this way was better", said Lucy, unsure how to explain her instinct. She had no idea who they had missed a battle with just by following her gut feeling. "Juvia, you're back!", cried Wendy, welcoming her. "Glad we're all accounted for, but we can't stand around talking", offered Guildarts. He was right, of course. The fairies climbed the rubble into the city. His crash magic had made a handy way in. Happy and Charle flew off, scouting the fastest routes to the castle. The groups split off once more as they headed toward their destination. With their eyes in the sky, they made good time, missing the barricades and blocked roads. Minor skirmishes didn't delay them for long. No one noticed that Erik had slipped away. Even they had, it mattered little.

Charle had seen their comrades struggling along an alley. With a nod from Lily, she quickly returned to Wendy. When the young dragon slayer arrived, she was horrified at the damage Gajeel had sustained. He shouldn't have been able to move at all, let alone make it into the streets. He depended heavily on his partner to progress forward, Levy silently frantic nearby. Wendy went to work healing her guild mate. His skin was so extensively injured, merely touching spots sloughed off what was left. Wendy focused, giving it her all. Levy watched with worry while Lily kept an eye out. Surely the use of magic would draw the enemy. "What's with that face?", smirked Gajeel. "Quiet", retorted Charle, "She has to concentrate." A few minutes later, Wendy fell to the side, exhausted. She'd used a huge amount of magic, but at least now her cantankerous patient could move on his own. Gajeel flexed his hands and fingers, glad to have his mobility returned. Turning toward his young friend, he said, "I know the air probably tastes terrible here, but try to eat something." Wendy nodded shyly. She did need to recoup her strength. He was right. The air tasted of smoke and decay. She made an awful face at the flavor, causing small smiles among her comrades. She looked at him with a look that said, "Be careful." He nodded, but still she reminded him, "There's still some poison in your blood. Don't push yourself too hard." Levy hugged her in thanks, amazed she had managed to neutralize as much toxin as she did.

Getting back to his feet, Gajeel said, "Looks like you're with us now." Wendy smiled warmly, glad to have helped. "Are you okay to continue?", asked Levy, concerned. Wendy nodded. "Don't forget, I'm a dragon slayer, too", she said with pride, assuring everyone she would be fine. "Then let's go", said Gajeel, taking the lead. Mostly recovered, they quickly fought their way through the streets. Everyone pushed hard to reach their goal. With everyone there, there was no way the empress would slip away. This war was going to end tonight.

Erza, Natsu, and Gray's group converged in front of the castle gate, leaving only Jellal unaccounted for. "What's the best way in?", asked Erza, looking to Gray and Juvia. As they mulled over the various routes, Natsu took the simple approach. The squeal of scraping metal snapped everyone's attention to the dragon slayer. Pointing, he sheepishly stated, "It wasn't locked." The gate stood open. "I guess she's not afraid of us", smirked Erza. That utterance had unknowingly stabbed deep into two of her guild mates. "She's not afraid of anyone", said Gray. "Magic doesn't work on her", added Juvia. "Then we'll just have to take her out the old fashioned way", smirked Natsu, cracking his knuckles.

"Stay in teams", ordered Erza, unsure where the others were. It was their safest bet. As the teams were made, Mira and Guildarts caught up. Quickly let in on the plan, it was decided thus. Erza, Juvia, and Gray would make up team one. Natsu, Lucy, Happy, and Mira would make up team two while Guildarts would go it alone. This kept the s-class mages spread out, hopefully covering the guild's bases. Erza's team would head for the dungeons and free whoever they could. Mira's team would storm the throne room and Guildarts would seek out Fathiyya personally. "Watch each other's backs", stated Erza. She turned with a soft grin. "Anything to add, Master?". Everyone turned to Guildarts. He stared back like a deer caught in a pair of headlights. "Didn't I step down from that?", he asked nervously. With so many determined faces before him, he sighed in defeat, accepting the title once more. "Let's show them what Fairy Tail is made of. They picked a fight with the wrong guild", he grinned. "We're the only hope for the entire country, possibly the whole continent. We've all heard rumors about the borders being armed for war. Let's stop her here. Then history won't note us as the first country who lost its will", added Mira. "I'm all fired up", grinned Natsu. Fathiyya had no idea what she was in for, but then again, neither did Fairy Tail.

To be continued...


	29. Chapter 29

From the Ashes, Part 29

Each group went directly for their assigned task. Juvia kept a close, worried eye on Gray as their team made it down into the dungeons. Erza let Juvia lead, as she was the last to be there and entrusted with the layout. She took them to the room she least wanted to ever see again - the chamber where they kept the slayer type mages. As Erza sliced the thick door down, a putrid aroma drifted out. No one had bothered to clean up the corpses from when Sting and Sahara had died. Several mages were still alive inside, so they had no choice, but to enter. One by one, the chains were destroyed and people were carefully removed from their torture devices. Only physical force could bend the metal. Any magic was instantly absorbed. Thus Erza broke locks and links alike while Juvia and Gray helped the poor souls from their cell. Once everyone had been taken to the hall, it was time to move on. Erza thought it strange that no guards were present; Not a single shred of defense could be found. Gray said nothing, silently fighting off his memories of this hell while Juvia had her own ideas about what was really going on. The dungeons were vast. It would take hours to fully free everyone. One cell block at a time, one floor at a time, was all they could do. With luck, they might find the princess alive.

Mira's team headed for the throne room as fast their legs could carry them. The door shattered into flaming pieces. Striding into the gloom, Natsu kept a sharp eye out for any signs of trouble. He couldn't see, hear, or smell anyone. "Where do you think they are?", asked Lucy, carefully scanning the shadows. "Where's anyone?", added Mira. They, too, had seen no guards inside the castle. Natsu held his nose, a look of disgust on his face. "What is it?", inquired Happy. "Blood", he replied. The entire chamber reeked of the stuff. The floors shined cleanly, but the scent remained. A slow clap emanated from the far end of the room. The fairies stood ready to defend themselves as someone approached. He was tall, muscular, and over all unafraid. "Welcome", grinned the man. "Who are you?", demanded Mira. "My name is Gobi. I serve the empress", he replied calmly. He'd ceased his mocking applause. "You're late. I expected you half an hour ago", he stated coolly. Natsu stared at him in wonder. He knew that scent, but how?

"I see our paladin chose a different path. Smart girl. The empress has no mercy for those who desert their posts", said Gobi cynically. "Paladin?", repeated Happy. "He means Juvia", supplied Mira. "It's a pity the former knight bailed, as well. I was looking forward to speaking with him", he said, cracking his knuckles. "Gray", uttered Lucy, still unsure what they had done to him and afraid to ask. "Don't worry about them. We're more than enough to keep you busy", smirked Natsu. "Is that so?", grinned Gobi, eager to take on the challenge. Natsu wasn't the only one who noticed something odd. The voice was a little off, but still close. "It can't be", ventured Lucy. "Sure smells like him", said Natsu. "He does sound close", offered Mira. Gobi narrowed his gaze. "What are you babbling about?", he inquired keenly. Even Happy stared at him in thought. "Earthland Lily", stated Lucy. Gobi glared at her, waiting for a better explanation. "It's possible. Just look at Nichiya", grinned Natsu, moderately amused at this discovery. "Whatever your little game is, it's over. I won't be distracted by your childish prattle any longer", stated Gobi, taking on an aggressive stance.

He sized up the trio with a confident smirk. A quick flex of his wrist and flick of his fingers sent something flying toward the fairies. "You missed", taunted Natsu. "Did I?", replied Gobi. "Natsu", uttered Lucy as she fell to the floor. "What did you do?", seethed the dragon slayer. Mira hovered over her guild mate. "She's been shot", she stated. "I can't feel my magic...", said Lucy, looking at the blood seeping over her clothes. Mira's eyes widened. Could it be? Gobi laughed, "Where did you think all of that 'special' ammunition came from?" Natsu's already burning fist grew even more brilliant. He darted forward, furious. His blows seemed to do little damage against this strange opponent. Mira had seen wounds like this before. Thinking quickly, she had to take action. The longer the bullets remained, the weaker Lucy would get. It would hurt, but there was no choice. They had to come out. The sound of Lucy's screams distracted Natsu briefly. He glanced back when he should have been blocking. Gobi hit him hard, sending him rolling across the stone floor. "Go", pleaded Lucy. Mira nodded, taking on her Satan soul and diving into the fray. Happy stood beside his fallen friend with worry. "Just hold on, Lucy", he said, praying it wasn't as bad as it looked.

Mira and Natsu fought Gobi with the kind of intensity only Fairy Tail could bring. He was lithe, easily dodging their attacks. Those that hit made little impact. On the contrary, it seemed to drain the mages. Gobi seemed to grin at their distress. He knew they were worried about their friend and used it to his advantage. Sending another flurry of anti-magic bullets Lucy's way, he knew one of them would block. Natsu defended his love fiercely. His activated scales stopped the projectiles from doing any major damage. He glared at Gobi, flame spouting from his lost eye. "Happy, get Lucy away from here", ordered the dragon slayer. The exceed nodded, dragging her with all his might inch by inch. A pillar had collapsed during the fight and he managed to pull Lucy behind it. Natsu had returned to the battle, sending huge bouts of fire in every direction, livid at his opponent's tactics. Mira's kick missed. Gobi grabbed her tail and flung her across the chamber.

Happy guarded Lucy nervously as footsteps echoed from the hall. Would it be a friend of a foe? He let out a breath of relief at the sight of his guild mates. "Lu-chan!", cried Levy. She and Wendy rushed to her side, Wendy ready to heal her. Charle watched as Gajeel ran headlong into the fray. There was no way he was going to let Natsu have all of the fun. The scent only hit him when he got close, being too eager to fight. He sent an odd look to Natsu who only smirked in response. Lily guarded the doorway into the chamber, determined to fend off anyone who followed. Wendy concentrated, the exceeds prayed, and the dragon slayers battled Gobi alongside Mira. Everything ceased in an instant. Wendy frantically tried to help Lucy, but her magic wasn't working. Natsu's blazing fists had fizzled out, Mira's take over form faded, and Gajeel's hand reverted from their iron form. "What gives?", said Natsu, annoyed. "She's come", grinned Gobi. Everyone scanned the area carefully. Candles flickered on around the edges of the throne room. When the light evened out, Fathiyya stood beside Gobi. Gobi kneeled immediately. The others simply watched in horrid fascination. "What's happening?", asked Lucy, unable to see from behind the pillar. "It's her", replied Levy, a terrified stare locked on the empress.

"I think that's quite enough", said Fathiyya calmly. With a simple snap of her fingers, Erza, Juvia, and Gray appeared beside Natsu and the others. "What the - ?", began Gray. He stopped dead at the sight of his hated enemy. "Paladin, you disappoint me", said the empress. Juvia glared, standing protectively next to Gray. "So that's her", uttered Erza. "You seem surprised", said Fathiyya, "Don't be. There is nothing I cannot do. A simple teleportation spell is mere child's play." Gobi took his place by her side, a cocky smile on his face. "They know not who they stand before, my lady", he said. Fathiyya grinned faintly. "Perhaps we should teach them."

After a moment, her grin fell. Without turning, she said, "Gobi, have you been experimenting in cloning spells again?". "My lady?", he responded, confused. The empress settled her eyes over Lily. "I see. Edolas. That explains it", she said calmly. "How do you know about Edolas?", asked Erza. Fathiyya laughed. "Child, there is nothing I do not know." Natsu watched the empress carefully. She seemed to be unaware that Guildarts was also in her castle. "It's a shame you didn't make it the princess and her guardians in the dungeons. I would love to have seen your faces when you found them", said Fathiyya cynically. "What did you do?", inquired Mira, glaring. "I only preserved her beauty", smirked the empress. Something in the air shifted and an image appeared. It showed Hisui, Arcadios, Darton, and the Garou Knights frozen as stone statues. The fairies watched in horror. "And the king?", demanded Erza. "I ate him", replied Fathiyya with a wicked smile, her blood lust dancing in her eyes.

Natsu charged toward her. A mere wave of her fingers send him reeling in reverse. Getting to his feet, he wiped the blood from his lip and glared at her defiantly. "Don't overestimate yourselves", warned Gobi. "The empress is no mere mage", he added. "Who are you then?", retorted Gajeel, unimpressed. "I have seen the deaths of men and kings, of nations and continents alike", replied Fathiyya, a dreamy look on her face. "You're immortal?", asked Erza cautiously. Again, the empress laughed. "Much more than that", stated Gobi, "She's a god." As if to affirm the statement, Fathiyya's aura danced wildly, causing an intense wind in the chamber. Gray grit his teeth, thinking of how they could possibly defeat her. Juvia took his hand at the sight of his pained expression. He glared darkly at the empress. "What do you think a hand full of mortals can do? Mercurius is mine. Fiore is mine. Soon, so shall the rest of your world", said Fathiyya confidently.

She passed her cold eyes over each mage, calculating their weaknesses. Her gaze settled over the dragon slayers with a malicious grin. "I think I'll give your magic back to you two", she uttered with amusement. A moment later, Natsu's hand produced his fire once more. He smirked at first, thinking it cocky of her to make such a mistake, then he realized that his hand was actually hurting. "But isn't it more fun if I turn it against you?", sighed Fathiyya. The flame died out and everyone stared at Natsu's blistered, peeling skin. His flesh had been roasted by his own magic. He clutches his arm in agony and looked at her with chilling intent. She smiled at his hate. "That's better", she grinned. Gajeel gazed into his palm, contemplating what would go wrong. Levy waved her hands and shook her head, begging him not to try it. Determined, he transformed his lower left arm into a blade. It felt much heavier than usual and the skin that met the metal was in intense pain. He ran toward the empress, not about to give in. He, too, went flying backward at a slight wiggle of her fingers. "The pain you're feeling in that arm is your tissue dying. Lost blood vessels with nowhere to go suddenly swelling is an interesting sensation, is it not?", she taunted. He tried to change back, but it was no use. His arm was stuck in that form now. Mira and Erza exchanged glances and immediately agreed. They took off at full speed toward this demon in human skin. The empress watched with amusement as they fought against the strength of her barrier. This was turning out to be more fun than she planned.

To be continued...


	30. Chapter 30

From the Ashes, Part 30

Erza and Mirajane skidded back against the force opposing them. Their heels made an awful noise as they were pushed back by the empress's magic. They slid back several feet at the last push, but remained standing. "I'm impressed. I could use you two for my next invasion", offered Fathiyya. "Like we'd ever join you", smirked Mira. Erza grinned back defiantly. "I suppose it won't be much fun like this. I'll return your magic to one more of you", stated the empress. She smiled coldly at Gray. "My dear knight, join me", she said, holding out an inviting hand. "Go to Hell", he spat. "Leave it to an ice mage to act so coldly", said Gobi. Becoming more serious, he added, "Don't be daft. Accept your fate at her side." Juvia stepped in front of him and shouted, "Never! Gray-sama will never serve you!". "I don't want him to 'serve' me", said Fathiyya, "I just want to play with him." Gray's torso started to hurt. She was pulling him closer despite his legs trying to stop. With a clench of her fist, he flew toward the empress. She settled him on his knees in front of her, lovingly stroking his head. "That's a good boy", she grinned. His entire body was shaking with rage, but he couldn't will himself to move. "Let's talk privately", said the empress.

In an instant, everyone and everything fell away. Gray and Fathiyya faced each other in pitch black space, but here, he could move. Flexing his fingers, he grinned, "Are you sure that was smart?". Fathiyya smiled pleasantly. "You can't hurt me", she stated. Gray ran, fists ready. An inch from her face, she whispered something that chilled his soul, freezing all movement. "What did you say?", he asked rigidly. "You heard me, Lover. Harming me means harming your heir", she replied calmly. His fist shaking, he clenched his eyes. "You're lying." She chuckled at his restraint. "How can you be sure? Are you willing to bare the sin of killing your own child? I don't think you have it in you", she said coldly. He slowly pulled his arm back to his side and glared at the hated face before him. "I still don't believe you", he stated. "Then why are you shaking? Why didn't you land that blow?", she taunted. With a sick smile, she added, "Maybe I should ask your friends." That was his breaking point. He held her throat firmly, hatred pouring forth. She showed no sign of alarm at this. Her voice cracking, she said, "Go ahead. Do it. I dare you." His grip tightened briefly, but ultimately he let go. She sat in the floor, holding her bruised windpipe, laughing at his lack of conviction. "After everything I've done to you, you're still weak. Far too weak to stand by my side."

Another flash and they were back in the throne room. Everyone was in exactly the same position as before as if time had frozen. Everyone took a deep breath all at once as if they had been holding their breath. "What just happened?", panted Happy. "Some kind of time spell", replied Charle. All eyes were on the empress. The only difference from the start of the spell was where Gray was. She had returned his magic as promised. He stood face to face with her, mere inches apart, an ice sword sticking completely through her body. A faint look of shock was the only response from her. Juvia winced as Gray twisted the blade, staring coldly into the empress's eyes as he did so. Fathiyya recovered her senses quickly. She placed one hand on the blade, vaporizing it. Everyone watched pensively. There was no way she could survive that...Was there? She sent Gray backward with a hard kick. "Foolish boy. Have you learned nothing?!", laughed the empress, a trace of madness in her eyes. Erza stared in awe. There was no blood, just a faint blue glow. The wound simply pulled itself together, leaving nothing behind. "You, better than anyone, should know the inside of my body", said Fathiyya, darkly grinning at Gray. Glances passed through the room, but no one spoke. Juvia ran to his side, helping him to his feet. "Are you all right, Gray-sama?", she asked worriedly. Catching his breath, he replied, "Fine."

"You were told what I am", stated Fathiyya. "For thousands of years, the gods have demanded sacrifices because we ourselves do not bleed. All of you are nothing more than that - a sacrifice to my power", she said coldly. "That's bullshit", seethed Natsu, his burned hand wound in his scarf. "You mean that all of those people out there - mages and civilians alike - were nothing, but cannon fodder for your ambitions?!" Fathiyya grinned at his anger. "She means just that", offered Gobi, "Humans are mere stepping stones. All lives belong to my goddess, including my own." Natsu fought against his instincts to kick Gobi's ass, knowing his flames would only harm himself. Erza held out one of her blades in front of the dragon slayer, reminding him to stay calm. She eyed the empress cautiously. "What is it you want, then? If you're as old and powerful as you say you are, what could you possibly gain from all of this?", asked Erza. Fathiyya met her fierce gaze without fear, replying, "I was bored." That statement alone shook everyone to their core.

"You forget who you address", said the empress. "It's been terribly boring these last few hundred years, especially with the loss of the dragons. I so loved instigating their little war. Watching humans scramble to learn their magic was quite fascinating." The slayer trio tensed at those words. Had this woman really been the cause of dragon's war? How was that even possible? "There's no way", spat Natsu. The empress looked to him in question. "I said there's no fucking way! You didn't start that war! You're not a god! You're just some spoiled brat with too much time on her hands!", he shouted. His words echoed through the chamber. Gajeel smirked, glad someone had called her on her lies. Wendy slowly came from behind the pillar and stood beside him. Summoning her courage, she added, "You sank that prison ship, didn't you?". Fathiyya's amused grin dropped. "You dare doubt me?", she sneered. "Do you know why I collected you slayer types? To test on. Simple as that. Acnologia had transformed, why not more? After all, Zeref did not create that change alone", she stated. "What do you know about Zeref?", demanded Erza. Fathiyya grinned smugly. "Why should I tell you?". Erza stood ready to lunge in with her sword. The empress stared her down, daring her to try her luck. "There was nothing about those mages that showed any progress toward becoming a dragon", stated Erza, citing the prisoners she had rescued. "Of course not", replied Fathiyya, "I took all of their magic. Why did you think they just stared off so lifelessly? Magic power is life to your kind." Smiling maliciously toward the slayers, she said, "Should I show you?". A bright flash emanated from her hand, heading directly toward the fairies. Natsu shoved Wendy away with his injured hand while Gajeel knocked Erza from harm.

Erza squinted into the light, unsure what would emerge. Natsu was on the floor, curled into the fetal position, shaking violently. "Salamander?", called Gajeel cautiously. Levy helped Lucy maneuver to see. The spirit mage watched in horror as her lover writhed in agony. Wendy stared back at Natsu, tears streaming down her face. Once again, he'd saved her, but at what price? One hand reached out, clawing into the stone floor as it was pulled back toward his body. Clear gouges marked the stone where his nails had been. "Natsu!", cried Lucy. Her bleeding had stopped thanks to Wendy's treatment, but the girl's magic had been disrupted before she could be fully healed. Every twist of her body felt like the wounds were tearing open. "Natsu!" He wasn't responding. Erza scrambled forward, rolling him to his back. His face was distorted, scales fighting bare skin for space. His bones seemed to be moving beneath, causing a shiver down the warrior's spine. It was pure hell, his DNA being rewritten. "Natsu, hang on!", cried Erza, holding him as best as she could. He screamed in sheer agony as horns thrusted through his skull. Wendy stared in fascinated horror. Gajeel watched, fighting off the terror of the reality before him. Levy held onto Lucy, begging her not to move. She was beginning to bleed again. Gray and Juvia pulled their eyes away and made for the empress.

While everyone focused on Natsu, Gray and Juvia went in for the kill on Fathiyya. Gobi blocked Gray, each staring the other down. Juvia faced the empress with determination to win. "You have no magic, Paladin", stated Fathiyya, "But I do." As her gaze intensified, the faint lines in Juvia's guild mark brightened, pulsing pain through her veins. She maintained her stance, not about to fall in front of Gray. "You said you needed elemental mages. If the slayer were for your sick experiments, what were we for?", said Juvia. Fathiyya kept pressing her control, watching Juvia's leg shudder with the effort to remain on her feet. "I only said that to make you feel important", replied the empress. "I really have no use for you. I only took you on to keep a level of control on my precious knight", she added coldly. "He's going to be a father, you know", she said, lilting her head to one said with a sick smile. A strong wave hit her, knocking back a step. She stared at Juvia with a mix of shock and rage. "Your magic is blocked. How did you do that?", she sneered. "With love, anything is possible", replied the water mage, throwing multiple projectiles.

Across the chamber, Erza shouted to Natsu, telling him he would be all right, that he just had to overpower this spell. Wendy had kneeled at his other side, holding his hand. Her small fingers were nearly crushed, but she ignored the pain and kept cheering him on. "You can do it, Natsu! I know you won't give in!". Happy and Charle watched from a distance, struggling to help Levy keep Lucy down. The dragon slayer twisted and contorted as more scales formed over his body. His skin rippled and stretched, finally tearing, splattering blood across Erza and Wendy as his tail emerged. It flicked wildly, showing the anguish that wracked his body. Gajeel ran it and pinned the offending new limb just as it nearly knocked Wendy's head off. "Snap of it, dammit!", he yelled. "What can we do?", sobbed Wendy. Mira stepped close. "Maybe I can help." She placed her hand over his forehead and closed her eyes in concentration. Erza watched closely. Would her take over magic really work? Could it be done with the empress's block activated. Glancing over, she noted Fathiyya was busy fighting Juvia. Maybe it was possible. "Do it", she ordered. Natsu screamed in pain a wing tore his back open. Gajeel could see the writhing muscle beneath, trying to find a new way to compensate for the extra body part. Skin and scales wriggled across the exposed flesh, closing the wound, but Natsu was far from done with this hellacious torment.

To be continued...


	31. Chapter 31

From the Ashes, Part 31

Erza and Gajeel struggled to hold down the transforming dragon slayer. Natsu thrashed wildly in a mix of agony and insanity. Even second origin being unlocked was nothing compared to this. Wendy watched tearfully, unable to perform her magic. Mira concentrated hard, trying to copy something, anything, that could help her friend. Weak, Lucy collapsed, tears streaming down her face. Levy felt awful seeing this unfold. If only she could do something to help. The intensity of Natsu's writhing grew. He was becoming more feral. "Get ahold of yourself, Salamander!", yelled Gajeel, trying to get through. Wendy held her friend's hand tightly, despite his crushing grip. "Please, come back", she sobbed. Erza stared with mixed emotions. If this continued much longer, there's no telling if his heart could bare the strain. They may be forced to put him out of his misery...Shaking the thought form her mind, she called out to him once more, "You can beat this!".

Suddenly, his movement stopped completely, even his breathing. Erza immediately began chest compressions. She was not going to lose him without a fight. Lucy stared in horror as her worst fear unfolded before her eyes. She was powerless to help him. The phrase "last memory" echoed through her mind. Levy wrapped her arms around her friend as a comfort, but she, too, was unsure of how this would end. "Natsu, please!", pleaded Wendy. Happy set his tiny paws on his partner's leg, shaking him as if to wake him. "Natsu, get up", he sobbed. Gajeel scanned the room, taking in every pained face. With determination, he stood and set his hand out for Erza to stop. He grabbed Natsu's scarf and hit him hard with the flat side of the blade he now wore as his arm. "Wake up, dammit! Can't you see what you're doing to everyone?!".

That move made even Gray and Juvia glance back. Gray took a hard hit, actually breaking his jaw and knocking him to the floor. "Gray-sama!", yelled Juvia with worry. Those two distractions would be her undoing. Fathiyya sank her nails deep into Juvia's abdomen. The water mage stood in complete shock. Why hadn't she simply turned to water and passed the attack through? Gray stared in wide eyed horror as the empress thrust her hand deep into Juvia's body. With a cold smirk, she pulled hard and something covered in blood pulsed in her hand, leaving a gaping hole in the mage. Blood spilled over the floor where she stood. Fathiyya stared at the flesh upon her palm. She looked into Juvia's darkening eyes and smiled. "Your liver's nice and warm. Did you know that in some countries, it's the liver associated with love and not the heart?" With a dark grin, she added, "Let me give this to your lover for you", and yanked, severing any remaining vessels to Juvia's body. Gray screamed her name, running toward her. The last thing she saw was his horrified face and shaking hand reaching toward her as she fell to the floor. Fathiyya turned toward the advancing ice mage and simply held out the organ, waiting for him to claim it.

Across the floor, Wendy's whole body was shaking violently. All around her, her friends were dying and she felt completely helpless. Erza had seen the brutal attack visited on Juvia. She glared at the empress coldly. She looked to Mira and Gajeel and simply ordered, "Save him", taking off toward Fathiyya and Gobi. Natsu was pale and unresponsive. Gajeel shook him hard, practically throttling the body in his hand. Natsu's head hung limply. Gajeel stared pensively. "Come on, dammit", he grunted under his breath. In a flash, Natsu snapped his face up to peer into Gajeel's. His body was getting increasingly hotter. His eyes were completely black and soulless. A wicked grin parted his lips, revealing razor sharp teeth. Before Gajeel could react, Natsu attacked, biting deeply into his guild mate's shoulder. Wendy grabbed onto Natsu, frantically trying to pull him loose. "We're your friends! We just want to help you!", she screamed. Mira grabbed both boys with one hand each and ripped them apart, leaving a gushing wound in Gajeel. She punched Natsu hard, knocking him out. Gajeel clutched his open wound with a faint grin, "He's alive." Mira laid Natsu onto the stones beside her, keeping a keen eye on him. Levy fought the urge to run to her lover, knowing she had prevented Lucy from doing just that. Blood poured over Gajeel's torso. Wendy took a cautious look. The look on her face said enough. "Got a main artery, didn't he?", smirked Gajeel. The shaken girl slowly nodded.

Back near the throne, Erza had run Gobi through. He stared back at her in admiring shock. "Not bad", he wheezed. She pulled her sword free without mercy. He seemed to give her an approving smile as he fell. To ensure her work, a swift movement beheaded him before he hit the stones. Nearby, Gray laid a layer of ice over Juvia's wound, trying to stem the blood flow. She smiled weakly, too far gone to see him, but knowing he was beside her. "Gray-sama", she whispered, weakly reaching toward him. He clutched her hand tightly. "I'm here", he assured. "Forgive me", she said, tears forming. He clenched his eyes. She used an actual pronoun. That wasn't a good sign. Trying to comfort her, he said, "You did fine. You'll be all right." She trembled as he held her to his chest. "Gray...is a bad liar...", she wheezed. No "-sama", another bad sign. "Just hang on", he pleaded, choking back his own tears. Fathiyya watched them without expression. She was completely numb to what she had done. Gray glared at her fiercely as she stepped nearer. "Did you want it back?", she asked, dropping the organ to the floor. A massive wall of ice spikes erupted between them, skewering the empress is several places. "Don't come near her", growled Gray protectively. Fathiyya was trying to pull herself loose, but the ice froze her strange blue fluids to the spikes themselves, making it impossible to get free. Erza stepped behind her. "Are you trying to kill me?", asked Fathiyya calmly. "I told you it's impossible." Erza stared her target down. "Is that so?" The empress darted her eyes around the room. "Gobi?", she called, realizing something was wrong.

Back near Gajeel, Wendy stared into her hands. An experimental motion confirmed it. Gobi was the one blocking their magic. With his death, it was returning. She quickly laid her hands on Gajeel's shoulder and patched the flesh enough to keep him from danger. She then glanced toward Lucy who shook her head and stared at the fallen. Nodding, the young dragon slayer set her hands upon Natsu. Where to begin? Heal his wounds or reverse the spell? She didn't have time to debate about it. She focused solely on her friend, determined to save his life. "Go", said Lucy softly. Levy sent her a faint thankful grin and ran to Gajeel. She watched tensely as he slowly returned his arm to normal. Once his flesh had been restored, he flexed his fingers with a grin. She leapt into his arms, grateful he was all right. Mira smiled to herself, glad things were finally turning in their favor. She turned in alarm at awful hissing sound. It was Natsu; He was coming to, but Wendy's magic was struggling to undo the transformation. Mirajane and Gajeel quickly assisted by holding him down. He'd at least recovered some of his senses, as he was using words now. He cursed Wendy harshly, telling her she would never make trap him back in his old, weak body. Clearly his mind was still tainted.

At the ice wall, Erza pierced the empress with her blade near the base of her skull, stabbing straight down, trying to sever the spine. If she couldn't be killed, she could at least be immobilized. Blue liquid spattered over her as she did so. She held the sword firmly against Fathiyya's attempts to free herself, but even concentrating so, she realized what exactly that strange fluid was. "Gray", she called. He was staring down into Juvia's face with his own very grim. That could only mean one thing. She yelled again, "Gray!". He slowly looked up, his expression that of a broken heart. "It's etherion", she stated. He didn't seem to register what she was saying. "Her blood! It's etherion!", she shouted. He finally showed some form of recognition. He looked at Fathiyya coldly. How was that even possible? The empress finally shattered the spikes that pinned her place. She whirled around to face Erza, merely dragging the determined mage with her. "Let go, you impudent mortal!", she demanded. Her wounds were closing, but slower than before. Small amounts of etherion hit the ground. It was obvious she weakening. With a deep breath, Gray laid Juvia gently upon the stones and closed her eyelids. "I'm sorry", he whispered, gently kissing her forehead. Rising, he glared at his enemy. He and Erza would end this.

Back at the trio of dragon slayers, Natsu's skin was slowly reverting from its scaly form, his bloodied teeth were shortening, and his single wing shriveled. "Keep at it!", encouraged Mira. Wendy nodded, sure she could do it. Levy returned to Lucy and was helping her get nearer, seeing it as the least she could do. The duo stood nearby, Lucy looking at her over with a mix of pity and worry. "Do you think he'll make it?", she asked meekly. "Of course he will. Wendy's here", assured Levy. Gajeel glanced at the girls and said, "That idiot won't give up this easily." Lucy grinned faintly. He was right; Natsu always managed to pull through. Natsu was starting to fight his friends again. His thrashing made it difficult on Wendy, but she refused to give up. The exceeds gathered around, watching with concern. "Natsu!", cried Happy. He seemed to calm for just a moment at the sound of his partner's voice. "Call him again", said Mira. "Natsu!", shouted Happy. "Natsu!", called Lucy. "Come on, Salamander", encouraged Gajeel. "Come back!", yelled Wendy, exerting a massive amount of magic. His writhing ceased. He appeared normal, but what of his psyche? Gajeel caught the exhausted girl as she fainted. Setting her down carefully, he grinned, "You did good, kid." Everyone around the dragon slayer stared with anticipation. Levy helped Lucy down to the floor beside him. She leaned over him, looking into his face with hope. Had it worked?

To be continued...


	32. Chapter 32

From the Ashes, Part 32

One crisis seemingly over, everyone watched Gray close in on the empress. Erza held her sword tight, trying to keep her in one spot, but the crazed mage had twisted that blade free, exposing much of her spine. Her innards were not of this earth. Her spine sparkled with unnatural light, her blue etherion blood shining as it pulled her flesh back together. Fathiyya laughed darkly, straightening her posture. "Did you really think that would be enough? I am a god!", she shouted, snapping her eyes toward Erza. "Give it up. You're out of allies", replied Titania, holding her ground. She could feel the magic in her body building up. Her powers were back. She quickly requipped to her Nakagami armor, a grin of confidence crossing her lips. Fathiyya looked her over without concern. "A wardrobe change won't help you", she said coolly. Erza glanced to Gray who nodded in response. Both seemed to fade from sight, but the empress remained in place, simply waiting for their strike. She easily avoided several ice attacks, seemingly bored with the actions. She moved gracefully, keeping herself out of the range of the mages.

Across the room, Natsu was beginning to twitch. Lucy held his hand and a soft smile to meet his eye as he came around. He glanced at her with a hazy expression. "Lucy?", he uttered. "Gave us quite the scare", offered Mira with a warm grin. He slowly glanced around himself, taking in all of the relieved faces. All of his draconian features had been erased. Now he simply looked like he'd been through a bad fight. His focus settled over Wendy with concern. "She'll be all right. She's just needs to rest", assured Charle. Happy couldn't contain himself any longer. He leapt toward his partner, crying his name. "Natsu, you're back!", he wailed. With a faint grin, the dragon slayer patted the exceed's head. "Sorry to make you worry", he said. Lucy wiped her face, glad he was coming to. At least now they were happy tears. Noting the seeping blood on her torn shirt, he gave her a concerned look. "It's not that bad", she said, offering a smile. Turning back toward Gajeel, he noted his arm had returned. "Good to see you're back to normal", he smirked. Gajeel grinned despite himself. "You, too", he ceded. "What happened to your shoulder?", inquired Natsu, oblivious to his previous actions. Gajeel's irritation sky rocketed at the question, but Levy held onto him and assured Natsu it was nothing. Gajeel glared at her, but dropped his gaze quick enough. "Nothing to concern yourself with", he grunted, letting it go.

A loud crash grabbed their attention. A hole in the far war showed Guildarts scanning the room, trying to take in what he had missed. "Clueless as ever", sighed Mira. He strode forward, briefly getting a closer look at the mage in the floor. "You okay?", he asked carefully. "He will be", replied Lucy, stroking the loose strands from his forehead. Guildarts nodded and set his sights on the trio fighting ahead. "Is that her?" Mira nodded. "Be careful. She's not human", offered Levy. He had taken in the fact that several guild mates were hurt and one laid dead. His anger was nearly visible and he stalked toward the empress.

Back near the throne, Gray finally landed a hit, impaling Fathiyya with his ice. Erza followed up with several quick strokes of her sword. The empress screamed in alarm that her wounds were not healing. "What is this power?!", she demanded, seethingly glaring at Erza. "My Nakagami armor lets me cut anything. Even you", replied the mage. "Minor wounds. Nothing I can't handle", retorted the empress. She seemed unaware that Guildarts was closing in on her. Gray stood guard behind the impaled empress as Guildarts strode passed Erza. "You!", spat Fathiyya. Guildarts seemed confused at her hatred. "You know her?", asked Erza carefully. Fathiyya laughed darkly. "He won't remember me, but I know him. A mother never forgets", she stated. Everyone in the chamber stared in horror at that statement. Guildarts narrowed his gaze. "I knew my mother. Your attempt at lying won't save you", he said coolly. "That red hair and your immense power. What is there to question?", said Fathiyya, making everyone question it at least a little. "I had no time for a brat like you, so I left you. I guess that mortal wench took good care of you", she added. Now glaring, Guildarts's magic power was building quickly with his anger.

"It's definitely a lie; She's just trying to get to you. You can't trust anything she says", stated Gray. "Guildarts is human, unlike you. He bleeds and has even lost limbs", added Erza. Again, the empress chuckled. "Of course he bleeds. I made him that way. He's nothing more than an experiment. I play with humans from time to time. I decided to add my power to an unborn child to see what would happen. Your mortal mother wouldn't cry while I held her captive, but I could smell the fear on her. When you finally arrived, I immediately tested the result of my research. You were far too human for my needs. You nearly bled to death the first day of your life. Disgusted, I meant to kill you both. You should have heard her pleas. The only tears she shed in front of me was when she was pleading for your miserable life. I figured you would die anyways, so I abandoned you with her. She would live to tell of my power and my failed experiment would be nothing, but a memory", she explained. He'd heard enough. He unleashed a powerful spell, barely leaving time for Gray to get out of the way. His magic passed through her like a net. However, unlike when he'd used it on Natsu at Tenrou Island, it served a more primal purpose here. Blue liquid seeped from the lines as she smiled madly. She fell into perfectly square chunks and crumbled into a pile of distorted flesh. He stared coldly at what remained. It was clear that whether or not it was the truth, what was said would never leave this room. Cana would never know. The fairies stared in shock. Was it really over? Glances were passed, no one willing to ask, "What now?". There was no going back to before the war. So many had died, many more scared forever. There was an army to dismantle, cities to free, and no one had any idea how to resurrect princess Hisui from her statuesque state.

An hour had passed and Wendy was finally awake. She was weak, but glad to have helped. She had used far too much magic to be of any use to Lucy's wounds, but the spirit mage seemed to be stable enough. Hugs were shared amongst lovers and everyone let out a sigh of relief. Most of the mages were gathered near the center of the room, debating on what to do next. Only Gray sat alone, staring into the face that gave up everything to save him. He was free, but the ultimate price seemed unfair. He could see and hear Lucy and Natsu, as well as Levy and Gajeel. They seemed happy. Why Juvia? Even Jellal had caught up and sat beside Erza, sharing shy smiles when no one seemed to be looking. Eventually, Erza stood beside him and set a gentle hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry", she said softly. He said nothing in response. What could he say? He knew he'd be hearing those words a lot soon and he hated that fact. He felt responsible for her death and he knew Lyon would see it the same way.

A light shuffling sounded nearby, making him glare at whoever was intruding on his space. Wait, he knew those boots. He slowly looked up into Erik's face. "Where the hell have you been?", he growled. "You've some nerve showing up now", he added, tensing with rage. Erza's firm hand held him back, but she looked at this blonde stranger with caution. Erik sighed, knowing he wouldn't get to explain anything without being punched. Staring at the pile of desiccated flesh that was once the empress, he asked, "Do you want the truth?". The others stared from their position, unsure was was happening. "What truth? That you ditched us when we could have used your help?", snapped Gray bitterly. Erik flinched at the harshness of his tone. "The real truth", he said meekly. "What are you talking about? Who are you?", asked Erza. Gray sighed, irritated. "This is Erik Weisz. He was helping Rogue smuggle prisoners out of the dungeon", offered Gray. "I see", said Erza. "I was with them at the wall," added Erik, giving her a better picture. Erza stared coldly at him. He had been a coward, leaving his allies in the dust.

To be continued...


	33. Chapter 33

From the Ashes, Part 33

Erza finally coaxed Gray away from Juvia's body, bringing both him and Erik to the main group. All eyes were on him as he told his tale. "You know nothing about me, not even my real name", began Erik. "I followed Fathiyya here. I was on that ship, too", he stated. He could feel the anger broiling amongst the fairies as he spoke, but he had to tell them the truth. He reached into his pocket and produced a small knife. He held his palm open for all to see and dragged the blade across it. Wide eyes watched in awe as a familiar blue fluid seeped forth. "You son of a - !", began Gray, leaping for his throat. Guildarts held him back and, ignoring the glare he got from Gray, said, "Let's hear him out." Gray begrudgingly took his seat, but the hate he felt was palpable. Erik's hand healed over quickly. "I wasn't working for Rogue. He was working for me", stated Erik, tucking his knife away. "Go on", said Guildarts. "Fathiyya was...my sister", said Erik, forcing the distasteful words out. "We're not gods, but we're certainly not human, either", he added sullenly. "So what the hell are you?", asked Gajeel. Erik met his gaze with a sad expression. "I wish I knew...We've been like this for centuries. I just wanted a peaceful life, but she had other ambitions...Nothing I say will ever be enough...", he trailed. "Did you have anything to do with causing this war?", asked Erza carefully. "No", he replied. "Then don't apologize for it", she said, lightening the air. Erik grinned faintly at her kindness, but resumed his grim expression quickly.

"We were under guard for a long time, meant to be used as weapons by generations of our 'owners'. We'd had enough. I just wanted to live my own life. I never wanted this", said Erik. "I begged her to slip away quietly, but she wouldn't listen. I guess I was just blind to her madness. She'd caused trouble in the past, but nothing remotely close to this scale. She went wild on that ship and killed everyone. When I refused to help, she turned on me just as fast. I guess she hoped I drowned...Maybe I hoped the same thing, but I washed up just the same. I knew she wasn't going to stop, so I searched for her, but Jellal found her first", he explained. "You couldn't have known what she was", he offered, giving a sad smile to the mage. Sighing, he continued, "By the time I caught up with her again, she'd already couped the castle. I did what I could without raising her suspicion, but looking back, I was really useless. It would have been better if I had actually drowned out there. Maybe it would have been enough to actually kill me. I've tried so many ways..." Silence drifted in, everyone processing what they had heard.

Eventually, Mira said, "But you are here." Guildarts added, "That means you've still got something to do." Erik nodded sullenly. "You were wrong, Titania. We don't bleed etherion...Not exactly. It's close in structure, but it has a unique property. It amplifies magic exponentially", he explained. Glancing toward the chunks that remained of his sibling, he added, "She used her time to learn every magic she could get her hands on. I ended up using my time differently. Maybe if I'd pretended to go along with her ambitions, I could have learned a way to stop her before all of this even happened." That statement gave Erza an idea. "Say that again", she said. "Maybe I could have stopped her?", repeated Erik, confused. "No - Before this even happened", stated Erza. "What about it?", asked Levy, not following. "You're not making any sense", added Natsu. Only Jellal seemed to follow her thoughts. "But what can do without Ultear?", he asked. Gray tensed at her name. "Eclipse was destroyed, so we can't use that", uttered Lucy, thinking aloud. "That's true, but there is one hope", offered Erik.

Within the hour, Lore and Hibiki had been brought up to the group. Both were very weak. Erik explained that if the two mages could extrapolate Ultear's magic from the memories of the fairies, there was hope. Hibiki could then 'load' it into his mind. He had the power to wield it effectively. "Ultear only managed to give us back a few minutes with Last Ages", argued Gray. "Yes, but she had a normal life span to offer in exchange", replied Erik calmly. "Why are you so willing to die?", asked Erza, carefully watching his expression. Erik grinned faintly, almost a cynical smile. "I'm tired. I lost my humanity a long time ago and with Fathiyya finally stopped, I don't have a purpose anymore...Not that I was much use in keeping tabs on her anyway", he replied. "You're willing to die to undo her mistakes?", inquired Mira, trying not to pry. Erik nodded solemnly. Everyone watched him with mixed emotions. His death might mean the lives of their comrades, but what would they be if they took his offer? Would they simply sink to Fathiyya's level?

After some trial and error, the necessary information was located within Jellal. "Are you sure you want to do this?", asked Hibiki, pulling up his network. "I'm sure not everything that has happened since the wreck was entirely bad. I bet someone, somewhere even managed to find love", sighed Erik, "But even if that's the case, those two 'someone's will find each other again." Levy and Gajeel shared a shy glance, Lucy and Natsu held hands, Jellal and Erza smiled faintly, and Gray simply stared back to the fallen Juvia. "What about our memories?", inquired Mira. "If this works, they won't exist", answered Hibiki, typing away. "None of this will have ever happened. You'll all go back to your happy lives", added Erik. Despite his words, he still seemed tragically sad. Erza held a hushed conversation with Hibiki and Lore. She had a plan. Silently nodding, Hibiki accessed Erik's memories. Erza watches his screens as he worked. When they found what they wanted, she grinned.

Everyone took the night to recover. Most slept from sheer exhaustion, others by force of will. Only one managed to beat the sandman in his melancholy. When dawn broke the next morning, Gray hazily opened his eyes. Erik was in the exact same position from the previous night, the same expression awaiting him. He gave the ice mage a sad smile, glad could he do something to amend his sister's havoc. Gray glanced toward Juvia, confounded that he had slept at all. S sneaky grin answered him well enough. Erik had used sleep magic on him, trying to help. Juvia's body was now covered by one of the massive drapes from the chamber, another courtesy from Erik. Returning his gaze onto the strange mage, Gray asked, "Do I at least get your real name before all this?". Erik hung his head in mild amusement. "Wahid", he said, glad to use his actual name. The two shared a brief grin, finally seeing one another as peers.

One by one, the fairies and others stirred. Everything was set. Erik sat in meditation while Hibiki transferred the information to his mind. Lore seemed to give some of his own memories, or maybe even a little magic, trying to ensure a successful attempt the first time. Everyone watched them in silence. They all wanted their old lives, but would certainly miss various memories they had acquired in the now. They also hated to see anyone else die for this awful war, but Erza seemed to put their minds at ease. Natsu watched her in mild confusion, unsure why she was going along with the plan so easily. It wasn't like her to condone such actions. Lucy retook his focus quickly enough, the two speaking quietly away from the group. When Hibiki announced everything was ready, all gathered around Erik, silently offering their prayers and thanks. He offered a smile that said, "Don't be sad. You won't even remember me", but tears were still shed.

"Wahid", called Gray. Everyone waited for what he had to say. With a faint smirk, he simply said, "Don't mess this up". The mage nodded and focused. The air began to stir with the sheer concentration of magic that swirled around him. Erza nodded to Hibiki who grinned in response. He quickly set up her plan. The room almost felt like it was going to explode as Last Ages took effect. Reality shifted around the mages, sending them reeling. A bright flash was the last thing they saw.

When everyone came to their senses, they were in the castle ball room, dressed formally for the Games after party. Though slightly dazed, no one recollected anything out of the ordinary and no one noticed the missing short, blonde man. Miles away, Fathiyya was being forced onto a ship. Wahid watched from the distance. He was the only one who knew the horrors that would unfold should he not act quickly. By this time, he had already approached his king and arrangements had been made. Fathiyya was not being transported as a prisoner, she was being sent to the depths. She was immobilized in some form lacrima, her eyes cold and lifeless. Wahid had made his peace with this. He watched the small vessel sail into the harbor and self destruct, its contents lost to the ocean forever. With a final sigh, he turned to leave. He was older now, something that felt both strange and wonderful. However, the strangest bit, he could not account for. He'd regained his humanity. He grinned to himself. "Erza", he uttered. Her plan had worked. They had recovered his memories from long ago, the very act that created him and his sister as they were and had managed to counter it. He was finally free to live and die as he pleased and for that, he would gladly give his immortality all over again. He glanced over the sea toward Fiore with a nostalgic smile. As he walked, the memories of Fairy Tail and the war grew hazier. When he finally reached the city, he had no idea where he was or where he had come from. He simply felt 'right'. It all seemed some kind of distorted dream. Maybe it would make a good book someday, but for now, he simply lived.

THE END


End file.
